A Cinderella Story
by njeha
Summary: Cinderella in the supernatural world. Snow was as pure as her name; she was kind and forgiving with a big heart; problem was she is a pushover and many people step all over her. Snow had been waiting all her life for Prince Charming to sweep her off her feet and rescue her from her horrible stepmother and evil stepsisters. Crossover with Supernatural. Dean&Sam Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N: Okay, so I am getting some angry comments because i didn't state it was a Klaus/Caroline story. I'm sorry, but I never said it was; I wrote in the summery that Bonnie, Caroline, Klaus and my OC is my main, because the story will be focused on them the most. It could end up being Klaus/Bonnie or Klaus/OC or _even_ Klaus/Elena ... who knows? I didn't put a pairing in my summary because as a writer I let the story write itself out, and while I am doing a chapter ideas form in my head. So for all the Klaroline shippers out there (believe me, I am a Klaroline shipper myself) I am sorry that I cannot confirm if they end up together. This story is about my OC character, and I don't like writing my fanfics verbatim like cannon, I like changing things and spicing things up. I do hope that I don't lose any readers, and really I appreciate any ideas or comments. I promise that the story is interesting and that you would enjoy it, but it is up to you to continue reading or not. Sorry for blathering LOL, but apparently I was _wasting_ some readers time since I didn't include a pairing.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Once upon a time, there lived an unhappy teenage girl. Her mother had died when she was three years old, and her father had married a widow with twin daughters when she was five. Her stepmother didn't like her one bit as she was jealous of her radiant beauty and the hold she had on her husband. All her stepmother's kind thoughts and loving touches were for her own daughters. Nothing was too good for them – dresses, shoes, delicious food, soft beds, cars, and every home comfort._

 _But for the poor unhappy girl, there was nothing at all. No dresses, only her stepsisters' hand-me-downs. No lovely dishes, nothing but scraps. No rest and no comfort. She had to work hard all day, except for when she had to go to school. Only when evening came was she allowed to sit for a while in her room by her window ledge. That's why most people called her Cinderella; since her life was exactly like the poor girl from the fairy tale._

 _Even though Cinderella was dressed in old hand-me-downs she was still one of the loveliest girls in town. While her stepsisters, no matter how splendid and elegant their clothes were, they were still clumsy, lumpy and ugly – and always would be._

 _The reason Cinderella had such a miserable life under the rule of her stepmother, was because on her ninth birthday, her father died in a tragic accident and they weren't able to retrieve his body for the burial, and so, Cinderella would visit his grave constantly where an empty coffin lay._

 _However, this year held many surprises, nightmares, horrors, secrets and excitement for Cinderella, and she might be able to finally find her prince and live the happily ever after she had always deserved to have._

"SNOW! WAKE UP!"

Snow Silverstone fell out of her bed in shock, her body landing on the foot of her bed with a loud thud. Wincing, she rubbed her bruised behind and groaned as she blinked her bleary eyes that were still heavy with sleep.

"SNOW!"

"I'M UP!" Snow yelled back. She stood up slowly, stretching her arms and her whole body before she trudged her way over to the shower so that the warm water could wake her up.

Snow disliked Lucille Silverstone, she was never a mother to her and she was sure that the only reason she had married her father over ten years ago was due to the fact that he was very rich and greatly respected in Mystic Falls.

Snow knew that her father left a will, leaving the house, his business and all his money over to her, and she was sure that there was a trust fund sitting untouched waiting for her. But Lucille managed to keep it hidden and spent many times locked in private meetings with lawyers; Snow knew that she was looking for a loophole to destroy the will.

After she had finished her shower, she wore black leggings, and a baggy off the shoulder white top; looking at the mirror, Snow blow-dried her hair quickly and the only makeup she wore was her transparent strawberry flavored lip-gloss.

Snow was a gorgeous girl by the Mystic Falls standard; she had curly raven black hair that fell down to her waist, pale, flawless skin the color of snow, which was kind of ironic as it was her name, she had a petite nose, dimples, natural plump, rosy and petal-shaped lips, smooth cheekbones that were slightly rounded and doe-like violet eyes framed by long and thick natural black lashes. Her violet eyes made her unique as the only person that ever shared the same eye color was her mother, may she rest in peace. She had an hourglass figure, with voluptuous breasts, long everlasting legs and a tight bottom.

Men always ogled her, which only made Lucille and her stepsisters even more jealous of her; but it was out of Snow's control. She knew that she was handed ugly hand-me-downs so that men would stop looking at her but it never seemed to work.

Making her way down to the kitchen, she grabbed an apple and ate it quickly before rushing over to the stove to fix Lucille and her stepsisters' breakfast. Twenty minutes later, the kitchen was wafted with water-mouthing scents, but she knew by now that she wasn't allowed to eat what she cooked.

"I'm supposed to be driving to school today-"

"No! It's my turn to drive you ninny!"

"Oh shut up! Let's eat breakfast."

Without a glance at Snow, her evil stepsisters rushed over to the table and began wolfing down their breakfast, not even sparing her a simple thank you.

Haisley and Paisley. Those were her stepsisters. They were the definition of ugly; they both had mousy brown hair that reached their shoulder blades, onyx black eyes, thin lips, long crooked nose and sharp cheekbones. They weren't fat, but more sturdy with small breasts. The only reason Snow or anyone was able to distinguish one from the other, was because Haisley had a medium-sized mole on her upper lip, while Paisley had hers on her right bottom eyelid.

"Don't forget to clean up Snow," was all Paisley sneered at her as the twins grabbed their backpacks and ran over to the car.

"Bitches!" mumbled Snow to herself. Picking the dishes up, she went over to the sink and washed them thoroughly before drying them off and storing them in their rightful place.

Suddenly there was a car honking outside and Snow smiled, knowing exactly who it was. Snow always used to hike over to school, thankful that her house was only a fifteen minute walk away from Mystic Falls High School, since Lucille never bothered getting her a car from _her_ own money.

But when her best friends found out, they began insisting that she was on their way, and that there was no chance in hell that they would allow her to walk by herself to high school and back every day.

Snow may have a horrible home life, and a loveless family, as well as an orphan, but she was blessed with great friends and a wonderful social life. Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes – those three were Snow's best friends, and the reason why she would smile every day. Haisley and Paisley were her age, and were constantly jealous that she landed herself the popular friends while they were slumming with the regular Joes.

Drying her hands, Snow went over to collect her bag when Lucille cleared her throat from behind her. Lucille Silverstone, she had the same mousy brown hair as her daughters, however the difference between them was that she had a straight-sloped nose and icy blue eyes. "What are your plans for after school?"

"I have work Lucille," said Snow meekly.

"Hmm, I'll have Marianne cook lunch and dinner then, goodbye," and with that Lucille walked away without so much as a have a good day or come back safely, not even a take care.

Snow was too nice for her own good; she hated disappointing others and was usually so obedient and an easy target for bullies or for those that wanted to step over her. Her friends tried engraining her with attitude, trying to have her stand up for herself more often, but it was no use; Snow Silverstone was too meek and submissive.

Running over to the car, Snow couldn't help but beam at Bonnie and Elena who hugged her tightly from in front of the car.

"So, what's new girls?" asked Snow.

"Well, I was waiting to pick you up before I said anything. Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know crazy," Bonnie blurted out upon seeing Snow's wide eyes, "But she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands-"

"Woah, hold on Bon, no one, I repeat _no one_ predicted Heath Ledger's tragic death … completely broke my heart," sniffed Snow.

Bonnie laughed at Snow, looking over at Elena, she noticed her to be staring out of the window with blank eyes, "Elena! Back in the car."

Shaking her head, Elena looked at Bonnie and Snow apologetically, "I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that…"

"Bonnie's psychic now," Snow perked up from the back.

"Right, sure Bonnie," Elena laughed skeptically. "Okay, then predict something about me."

"I see…" but exactly what Bonnie saw, it definitely wasn't the crow that had just hit her car, causing her hand to slip slightly over the steering wheel and pound on the brakes. "What was that?!"

"Was that a crow?" Snow gaped staring out the window when she noticed Elena was almost hyperventilating. "Elena, are you okay?"

"It's okay. I'm fine." But really, Elena wasn't fine. Three months ago, her parents went to pick Elena up from a party at the woods and their car drove off the Wickery Bridge. Elena was the only one to survive as the rescue-team found her drenched body by the ledge of the sidewalk. Snow was devastated since Grayson and Miranda Gilbert acted like the parents she needed in her life, and constantly babied her and took care of her.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere," Bonnie looked a mixture of guilty and freaked out as she only had eyes for the hyperventilating Elena.

"Crow, it was a crow," Snow sighed. Bonnie shot her a look that said, 'now is not the time,' and Snow shrugged.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life," said Elena shakily.

Bonnie stared at Elena for a little while before starting the car and looking ahead, "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. _And_ I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy," looking at the rearview mirror she smiled at Snow, "Both of you."

Snow beamed, "Hear, hear."

Finally, they reached Mystic Falls High School, and the three girls walked in with linked arms, laughing about random things in order to change the horrible mood from before with the crow.

"Major lack of male real estate," whined Bonnie, "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot – can I still say 'tranny mess'?"

"No, that's over," Elena looked at her best friend in amusement, trading an eye roll with Snow.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year," said Bonnie excitedly as they entered the school. Elena waved over at Matt, but he merely turned away, completely ignoring her.

"He hates me," Elena pouted, her eyes looking like Bambi when they killed his mother.

"That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits,'" said Bonnie in a sort-of knowing voice.

"Elena, give the guy a break, I mean you dumped after _years_ of dating, he needs time to get over his broken heart," Snow smiled, and Elena managed to beam back.

"You always know the right things to say, Snow."

"I feel like I should be insulted … but I'm not," Bonnie stated, making all three girls double up in laughter.

"Elena. Oh my god!" screeched Caroline, their fourth best friend, who ran over and made a beeline for Elena, hugging her tightly, before pulling her apart, "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?" she asked, looking over at Snow and Bonnie for confirmation.

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you," said Elena in a strained yet pleasant voice.

"Really?" Caroline looked like she didn't believe her at all as she looked her over skeptically.

"Yes. Much better," Elena forced a smile on her face.

"Oh, you poor thing," Caroline had a sympathetic look on her face and began tut-tutting, drawing her into another hug.

"Care, maybe you should loosen up a teeny bit sweetie," said Snow, she was really saving her from Elena in case she lashed out at her.

"Oh! Okay, see you guys later?" Caroline was way too perky, she had always been a morning girl.

"Ok! Bye!" Bonnie called out after her retreating back.

"No comment," was all Elena was able to say, her face still morphed into shock.

"I'm not going to say anything," Bonnie huffed.

Snow looked bewilderly at the two girls, "Did that really just happen?" and that set them off again, as they laughed on their way to class.

Really, Caroline Forbes meant well, and she was their best friend; she was the last quarter that made up their sisterhood, but sometimes Caroline needed a muzzle. Due to her insecurities she often came out as insensitive, giving people the wrong idea about her; but no matter what, they would always love her.

Nearing the school office, Bonnie suddenly stopped, "Hold up. Who's this?"

Snow and Elena looked inside, but all they could see was broad shoulders tucked inside a black leather jacket.

Elena shrugged, "All I see is back."

"It's a hot back," Bonnie insisted.

"You cannot be serious Bon, he could have a hot back but an ugly face, or-or, he could be extremely hot with an ugly personality, or-"Snow was cut off by Bonnie, while Elena tried stifling her laughter.

"Jeez Snow, we get it, chill," she stared dreamily at the apparently hot back before straightening up, "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena looked amused at her best friend's theatrics.

"Ya know, you should really look into acting as a career after college, maybe theater," said Snow dismissively, but she had a serious look on her face.

Elena noticed her younger brother Jeremy head over into the boy's bathroom and headed off after him, leaving Snow and Bonnie to burn a hole at the new guy's back.

"Please be hot," begged Bonnie

"Keep your hormone levels down Bon," Snow smirked, making Bonnie smack her on her arm, not looking amused one bit, but at that moment, the new guy turned around and walked past them, and Snow could have sworn there was a smile playing on his lips.

"Woah!" Bonnie breathed out. 'Woah', didn't even begin to cover it, he was like _really_ hot! Dark brown naturally coiffed hair, forest green eyes that looked so intense, with the face and body of Adonis. Hello, new guy.

They turned around dumbly to see Elena bump into Stefan on his way to the bathroom, and watched them exchange a few awkward words before Elena ran over to Snow and Bonnie and dragged their arms to history class, obviously not wanting to discuss the embarrassing situation she had landed herself into upon first meeting the hot new guy.

Snow was seated between Caroline and Elena and in front of Bonnie, and as usual, all four of them were texting and checking out the social media on their phones instead of listening to the dull sound Mr. Tanner made when teaching history.

Snow looked down at the new text she had just received from Bonnie, 'HAWT-E. STARING ELENA!' Snow whipped her head around to stare at the new guy and her best friend, only to see them sharing intense looks before Elena shyly turned away, grinning abashedly at Snow and Bonnie who both gave her subtle thumbs up.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

Snow and Elena made their way to the cemetery after school; Elena needed someone to help her visit her parents without breaking down and Snow was only too glad to accompany her since she always stopped over every odd days to visit her parents.

"I'll wait for you by the entrance of the cemetery when you're done, kay?"

Elena nodded gratefully and clutched her diary closer to her chest before making her way over to the Gilbert family plot. Sighing, Snow walked a few headstones away and found herself sitting in front of the headstones for Samuel Silverstone and Selene Silverstone.

"So, I began junior year today. Nothing exciting happened, woke up cooked breakfast for Haisley and Paisley, Bonnie picked me up and we went to school. There was a new guy at school today, think that he and Elena might hit it off. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're probably thinking mom, I mean I'm just guessing since I have barely any memories of you; I haven't met my Prince Charming yet. I know, sounds silly."

Snow stared intensely at her parents headstones, her fingers pulling slightly on the grass; she never noticed that she was being watched from the far end of the woods, or that a fog was coming her way.

"Lucille is still trying to get the lawyers to find a loophole around the will, but I gotta give it to you dad, you sure made it iron clad. I-I've been having a hard time with the death of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, they were, they were the stable parents I needed in my life, and now they're gone, just like you both did. Everyone always ends up dying on me, everyone I care about leaves at the end and I-"Snow was crying heavily and wiping tears from her face when she saw the fog nearly engulfing her, and she stood up frantically.

Grabbing her bag, she made her way out of the cemetery, and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she bumped into someone and screamed. Apparently the person she bumped into screamed as well – a familiar sounding scream.

"Elena?"

"Snow?"

"Oh, thank god," they both breathed out in relief, and if they weren't so scared, they would have definitely laughed.

"Let's get out of here," Elena muttered, the words barely left her mouth when she tripped over a root, scraping her knees. Snow helped her up when the new guy popped into view and they both jumped in fright, yet again.

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

"Were you following us?" Elena looked at him suspiciously, making Snow hit her atop of the head, "Rude, Elena!"

"Well what, who hangs out at the cemetery Snow," Elena scowled at her best friend.

"Uh, I, uh, I have family here," the new guy interrupted their little argument and Snow looked at Elena smugly, "You see? People that have family here dummy."

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, it's making me foggy," said an apologetic Elena.

"You could have come up with a better excuse Lena," muttered Snow. Elena shot her a glare that was half-hearted while the new guy chuckled. "Wait did you say fog? I saw it too!"

"Really? What about the bird, it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? …" Elena trailed off in embarrassment, and Snow suppressed her laughter behind her hand. "I'm Elena."

"Snow," Snow waved half-heartedly.

Stefan smiled at the two girls, "Stefan."

"I know. We have history together," Elena chucked nervously.

"And English and French," Stefan continued for her, and honestly Snow found them to be so cute and well-suited for each other as she watched Stefan pull a leaf from Elena's hair.

Elena's eyes zeroed in on his ring, "Nice ring."

"It looks very Renaissance," Snow said as she leaned over for a closer look.

Stefan chuckled slightly, "It's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?"

"No, no. it's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that," Elena blurted out, not making any sense whatsoever. Snow shook her head, that girl was never nervous around guys, she was clearly into him.

Stefan frowned and abruptly asked Elena if she had hurt herself. Elena pulled up her pant leg and cringed slightly at the cut that was gushing blood.

"Elena, are you okay?" Snow looked worriedly at her best friend.

"Yeah Snow, it's just a small cut," Stefan's face began to change and Elena was starting to get worried, "Are you okay?"

Snow stared at Stefan oddly when she noticed a few veins creeping around his eyes.

"You should go. Take care of that," Stefan kept his face turned away, and then disappeared.

"Wha-, where did he go?" Elena looked around the cemetery in bewilderment.

Snow shrugged, "He's probably really squeamish around blood. Anyways I gotta go to the Grill my shift starts soon," Snow smiled as she went to walk towards the direction of Mystic Grill.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," Elena waved her off. Both Snow and Elena decided that walking to cemetery would be a nice change and so they both ended up walking back to work and home, respectively.

When Snow walked into the Grill and donned on her working apron, she saw that Matt and Tyler were seated on a table, and Jeremy was sitting by the bar talking with Vicki.

"Hey Vicki," Snow smiled sweetly.

Vicki turned away from the argument she and Jeremy were engrossed in and beamed at Snow, "Hey sweetie. There are no tables placing orders at the moment," she informed her and Snow nodded gratefully.

Snow tried really hard not to listen in to Vicki and Jeremy's conversation, but they weren't exactly being quiet almost like they didn't care if they were heard.

"We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler," Vicki looked frustrated, and Snow knew this was a repeated argument.

"Oh, come on, the guy's a total douche, he only wants you for your ass," was Jeremy's eloquent reply and Snow couldn't help but roll her eyes; Jeremy seriously needed lessons in talking to girls.

"Yeah? What do you want me for?" Vicki hissed before walking away to take the order from Caroline and Bonnie who had just arrived and seated themselves in their regular booth.

Jeremy sighed in frustration before his eyes flickered over to Snow and he groaned into the table, "How much did you hear?"

"Eh, not much," Snow shrugged noncommittally walking over to stand next to him. "Enough to know that you guys had sex."

"Great," mumbled Jeremy.

Snow winked at him, "My lips are sealed Jer." He beamed back at her and left Snow to cleaning the tables since she had nothing to do. She just started her shift so she couldn't sit with her friends for a bit.

The manager of Mystic Grill, Roy Dawson favored Snow the most and would always treat her like his niece; he always pushed her to sit with her friends when there was no rush or when she was on a break, but Snow felt bad for her co-workers and didn't want it to seem that she was being treated with favoritism. Vicki knew, and she would always push her as well, but Snow was too nice and thought of everyone's feelings.

Snow always felt like her greatest weakness was her kindness and big heart.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

The next day was the same routine when Snow woke up.

Her alarm clock was her step-monster screaming at her to wake up. Shower, get dressed, make the twins their breakfast, eat a small apple or banana, and then go to school with Bonnie who picked her up alone this time.

And here Snow sat in another boring history class with Mr. Tanner springing questions to the unsuspecting students.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie looked unsure as she thought over the answer, "Um …a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot," she stressed, a small smile curled on her lips.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett," Mr. Tanner pounced onto his next victim, "Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

Matt merely smirked lazily, leaning back on his chair, "It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."

Mr. Tanner raised an eyebrow at him before his eyes narrowed in on Elena. Oh poor Elena, Snow knew that she hated being put on the spotlight, especially by Tanner. "Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

Elena looked very much like a deer caught in the headlights, her doe-eyed Bambi eyes staring at Tanner's cruel onyx ones. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." What a douche! Bonnie and Matt didn't know the answers either, yet he didn't say anything choosing to victimize Elena who was still dealing with the ordeal of her parents' death; and he actually brought it up in the middle of class.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians," Stefan spoke up, completely sparing Elena from the humiliation. Stefan was so sweet; Elena definitely caught herself a good one.

Mr. Tanner looked shocked, and honestly Snow couldn't blame him. It really was a miracle if anyone managed to answer a question correctly in his class. "That's correct. Mister …?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore," Mr. Tanner hummed, "Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant." Hmm, Stefan was being sort of vague.

"Well, very good. Except, of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

Stefan cut him off before he could continue with his boring lesson, "Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

 _Woah_. The whole class began muttering excitedly. Tanner just got Tannered, way to go Stefan.

Once school had ended, Snow went to take the late afternoon shift at the Grill, even though Roy had given her the day off insisting that she enjoy herself tonight at the party at the woods. Snow knew that if she returned home, then Lucille would make her stay in – god forbid she allowed her to enjoy herself.

After her shift had ended, she dressed up in her jeans short and a plain red halter-top and climbed into Bonnie's car.

Bonnie, Elena and Snow began mingling and drinking beer. Snow saw her stepsisters laughing and chugging beer with their group of friends and she turned to look for her friends, she was in no mood for them and wanted nothing more than to avoid them and their snide remarks.

However, Snow only managed to take two steps before a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and reeled her forward, only to find herself facing Joshua Reeves who was a senior. "Hey babe, where you going off too?" he leered down at her, and his breath smelled like vodka, way too much vodka.

"Let me go Joshua!" pleaded Snow, her hands trying to detach his arms from her waist, but she only managed to succeed in having his hand travel downwards and grope her ass. "Stop! Joshua let me go!"

Joshua had been chasing after Snow for over a year now, but Snow was not interested in him and no matter how much he tried, she never budged. It wasn't like Joshua was ugly, it was the opposite. Joshua Reeves was very sexy for Mystic Falls standards and all the girls chased after him. He had honey-blonde curly hair, entrancing blue eyes and the perfect build due to him being in the football team; the problem was, his personality was crude and he just didn't strike her as her Prince Charming.

"Come on babe, stop being a tease, we've been through this for nearly two years now, why don't you just give in?" Joshua's lips were now attacking her neck and Snow began whimpering and pleading for him to let her go, her hands clawing on his strong arms.

It was very fortunate for Snow, but very unfortunate for others, when Elena began yelling for someone to help, distracting Joshua and allowing Snow to rip herself from his arms and run over to Elena, swiping the tears that managed to escape with angry hands and ignoring Joshua yelling after her.

Snow gasped when she saw Jeremy trailing after Elena, his eyes boring into the unconscious body in his arms and she screamed for her friend, "VICKI! Oh my god, Vicki, what happened to her?"

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt yelled out frantically, and Snow's heart reached out for him; Vicki was his older sister and all that he had at the moment.

"Somebody, call an ambulance," Tyler yelled out. They were all surrounding Vicki feeling for a pulse, and Snow sighed in relief when they found a weak one, but at least she was still alive. Snow began looking for the source where the blood was coming from, and her eyes narrowed in on her neck; there were two small puncture wounds.

"She was bitten by something," Snow murmured.

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me," Matt looked desperate and Snow honestly didn't blame him, she didn't know what she would do if anything happened to Elena, Bonnie and Caroline – they were her sisters ever since she was four, and she couldn't imagine her life without them in it.

After the ambulance had taken Vicki and Matt away, Bonnie came over and offered a ride to the Grill so that Caroline could sober up and then she would drop them both home. Seeing that Joshua was angrily stalking towards her, Snow jumped into the passenger seat, locking herself in the car and ignoring Bonnie and Caroline's bewildered looks.

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie sighed, watching Caroline drain her second cup of coffee since they had arrived in Mystic Grill.

"No."

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you and Snow home. I gotta get _me_ home," Bonnie stressed, her feet tapping on the floor impatiently.

A whine escaped Caroline's lips, "Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?"

Snow looked at Caroline pityingly, she had obviously wanted Stefan, but he only had eyes for Elena. Snow couldn't begin to understand since she never showed any interest in the guys in Mystic Falls; she was waiting for something to click or fireworks or something when she shared eye contact with a guy for the first time.

Yes, so Snow knew it was ridiculous, and love at first sight didn't exist, but Snow never gave up on hope; she honestly believed that everyone had a soul mate. That there were two souls created by god or a higher power roaming around and waiting to be reconnected with their other half. That there were two people meant for each other.

"I'm not touching that," Bonnie stated bluntly.

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And … Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and … I'm never the one," a few tears escaped Caroline's eyes. Her sad blue eyes bore into Snow's violet ones, "You too Snow. God I will still never understand why you never gave any of the guys a chance. They're always running after you, scrambling for your attention and you always push them away."

"Yeah well, it's not always a good thing, believe me," Snow shivered slightly as she recalled the way Joshua held her and licked her neck.

"It's not a competition, Caroline," said Bonnie soothingly.

"Yeah, it is." Caroline simply replied making Bonnie and Snow trade sad looks.

 **A/N:** **So, this is my new story. Now I promise it is very interesting and I have many ideas for future chapters. I am just starting slowly. Next chapters we'll see more of the ugly stepsisters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N: Supernatural Crossover would begin at the end of season 1  & beginning of season 2 of the The Vampire Diaries.**

 **Chapter 2:**

"Snow Silverstone!" Snow inwardly groaned when the annoying nasal voice of Lucille sounded out from behind her.

"Yes Lucille?" Snow looked inquiringly at her, making sure to hide her impatience and dislike from her. Bonnie was waiting for her outside and she didn't want to be late.

"What is this I hear from the twins about you attending a _party_ at the woods last night, hmm?" Lucille pursed her already thin lips, making them look non-existent. When Snow kept her head down, not saying a word, Lucille huffed impatiently, "Well girl? I thought you were at work, I gave absolutely no permission for you to _attend some party_."

"The manager relieved me from my shift early, so I went to hang out with my friends for a while."

"I see. …Snow, if you are not happy with the rules I have laid out for you, then you are more than welcome to leave and become a homeless orphan," Lucille snapped. "The next time you arrive late due to a party, you will sleep outside in the garden. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," whispered Snow her eyes trained on her flats. Once she heard Lucille's heels clicking away, Snow wiped away a few tears from her face and left the house.

"Snow what is it?" Bonnie stared at her gentle friend in concern.

Snow chuckled tearfully, "Had a run in with the step-monster."

"Ugh," Bonnie made a sound of disgust as she drove over to school, "What happened this time."

"Haisley and Paisley informed her that I was at the party last night. Apparently Lucille wasn't pleased, she told me and I quote, 'if you are not happy with the rules I laid out for you, then you are more than welcome to leave and become a homeless orphan.'"

"You cannot be serious. Tell me you're joking," Bonnie gaped at her friend, making sure to keep her eyes peeled on the road.

"I wish, god I hate her Bonnie, and you know me, I'm incapable of hating anyone," Snow whined.

"Don't worry Snow, she'll get what's coming to her one day," Bonnie smiled in an effort to cheer her up.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked Bonnie, her forehead scrunched up in thought.

"She's a witch," Snow chuckled.

"Yup, what Snow said," Bonnie nodded, "My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. …Witches? I don't think so."

"Alcohol usually makes people speak the truth," Snow pointed out.

" _Usually_ ," Bonnie pointed out with a smirk and Snow laughed.

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night," Caroline huffed. Apparently last night when Bonnie and Snow ducked into the bathroom for a minute, Caroline had a staring contest with some gorgeous guy.

"We didn't see him, _you did_. Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie stared at Caroline in shock; Snow had to agree, Caroline Forbes was one that would talk first and think later.

"I don't know. I was drunk," Caroline shrugged.

Snow saw Matt and Elena sitting outside and she left the girls for a while, making her way over to them, she wanted to know if Vicki was alright.

"Hey Snow," Elena and Matt smiled.

"Hey, Matt how is Vicki?" Snow's face morphed into concern.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow," Matt looked ecstatic and Snow felt relieved; since last night she couldn't get Vicki and all that blood out from her mind. She was too caring, and with Matt's words she felt a huge chip fall off her shoulder and she beamed, "That's great!"

"It is. It's good news," Elena smiled. "Did you get in touch with your mom?"

Matt scowled, "Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so … we'll see how long it takes her to comer rushing home."

Snow frowned, shaking her head; whenever Matt's mom was brought up; after losing her parents, and now with the elder Gilbert's death, life was too short, and she couldn't imagine any parent just leaving their child. The world was ever-changing and anything could happen to tear people's lives apart.

"Did Vicki say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Snow asked, wanting nothing more than to change the subject from Matt's no-show of a mother.

"She said it was a vampire," Matt stated, his voice filled with doubt.

"What?" Snow and Elena gaped at Matt who chuckled slightly, "Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters 'vampire' and then passes out."

"Okay, that is weird," Elena blurted out.

"She was probably too doped up on morphine," shrugged Snow grasping for straws, she refused to believe vampires of all things existed.

"Huh, you might be right Snow. I thought she was still drunk. So, Elena, what's up with the new guy?" Matt asked, and Snow could tell that he had been dying to ask ever since yesterday when they first walked into the Grill together. Snow now felt awkward; exes rehashing their feelings were not the situation she wanted to be in right now."

"Matt," said Elena in a soft, pitying voice, "The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Matt abruptly looked away in the other direction, he knew he shouldn't have asked, "You know, I'm … I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night." And with barely a proper goodbye, Matt disappeared.

"You know that ship has sailed long ago Lena," Snow smiled sadly at Elena who looked guilty.

"I feel so bad. I never wanted to hurt Matt."

"Yeah, but look at it this way, you weren't feeling it anymore being in a relationship with him. Staying with him so that he wouldn't be broken-hearted would have just made you and then later him, completely miserable," Snow explained.

Elena laughed, pulling Snow in for a hug, "You gotta cut down with the romance novels Snow."

"Hey, I may read a teeny weeny bit too much, but _that_ , everything I told you was all _me_ ," Snow indignantly waved her arms to prove her point.

Today, Roy had kindly given her the day off, so after school Elena drove herself and Snow over to the grill to meet up with Bonnie and Caroline who were sorting out pamphlets for the comet.

"I can't wait for the comet! It's going to be so beautiful; I almost wish I had a boyfriend … it would have been perfect for a night of romance," Snow squealed dreamily.

"You are such a sappy romantic Snow," Bonnie shook her head, Caroline and Elena laughed.

"All right, laugh at me for all I care. So I'm a romantic at heart, _so what_? When all your boyfriends come to me for advice on planning you girls a romantic getaway, we'll see who's laughing then," Snow stuck her tongue out at her three sisters, who merely shook their heads with laughter.

"Anyways, now that Ms. Dreamer here is done; let me tell you what my Grams said about the comet. Apparently it was a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity," Bonnie recited word from word of what her Grams told her.

Snow shivered, "Don't be so morbid, it was probably just a coincidence."

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about aliens," Caroline snapped her head towards Elena; she was more interested in her love-life with Stefan than all the doom and gloom from drunk Grams, "So then what?"

"So then nothing," Elena shrugged, only succeeding in receiving an eye roll of annoyance from the blonde, "You and Stefan talked all last night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind," Caroline looked highly cynical.

"Nope. We didn't go there," said Elena proudly. When she was with Matt, you could never find their lips not locked together, so she was happy taking things slow with Stefan.

"Not even a handshake?" blurted out a distressed Caroline. "I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to _share_ the smut."

"Yeah, let us," and here, Snow pointed a finger at herself, Caroline and then Bonnie, "live vicariously through you."

Elena mock-glared at her. "We just talked for hours."

"Ok, _what is with the blockage_? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, _sex_!" Caroline explained it as an air of a teacher explaining that one plus one equals two.

"Profound," and with that Elena suddenly got up.

"Where are you going?" asked a bewildered Bonnie.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do. You wanna come with, Snow?" Elena offered.

Snow raised an eyebrow and looked at her perky brunette friend impassively, "You want _me_ to go with you and watch you and Stefan suck each other's faces off?" at that moment however, Haisley and Paisley walked into the grill, "On second thought, let's go, _move, move, move_ ," she hissed out, drawing an amused face from Elena and laughs from Caroline and Bonnie.

Ten minutes later, Elena parked on the sideway across the Salvatore Boarding House, and they walked over to the front door.

"You think Mr. Salvatore is in?" asked Snow, referring to Zach Salvatore.

Elena shrugged as she knocked on the door. Upon her touch it creaked open making an eerie echoing sound. Elena and Snow traded unsure looks, and when Elena made to walk in, Snow grabbed her wrist. "Are you crazy, this is like how _every_ scary movie starts!" she hissed.

Rolling her eyes, Elena pulled Snow in with her, "Don't be dramatic Snow- ARGH!" a crow flew past the two girls into the house and they turned to see a stunning tall guy staring at them with a smirk on his face. The crow disappeared as though it dissolved into thin air.

"I told you," Snow hissed, looking the guy over; he had pale skin, though darker than her snow white, hair darker and blacker than the midnight sky and electric blue eyes that enraptured you. _Woah!_

"I-I'm, _we're_ sorry for barging in. The door was … open," Elena trailed off when she looked back at the door to see it was actually closed and Snow's hand tightened on her wrist.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother," the dude, Damon, spoke in a voice that was like honey.

"Stefan's brother?" Snow asked dubiously, and when Damon nodded, she reiterated her previous thoughts, "So … not some psycho serial killer that will like … hack our heads off if we take one more step?" Elena rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics – she seriously watched too many movies.

Damon looked incredibly amused at the girl's words, and he laughed a genuine laugh, chuckling slightly. "Nope, no psycho serial killers here … and you are?"

"Uh, Snow, Snow Silverstone," Snow blushed; she really needed to cut down on the movies. It was either too much romance and fairy tales or way too many horror movies.

"Hmm," Damon looked intrigued. "I thought the Silverstone's died out."

"Um, well, nope, still here," said Snow awkwardly; she was the last one left, but he didn't need to know that, she didn't need more pitying looks and whispers about her being the poor little orphan, she already had enough on her plate with the whole Cinderella name calling by her evil stepsisters.

Elena, bless her soul, distracted Damon from her, "Stefan never told me he had a brother."

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag," he drawled out in a cocky tone. "Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be back any second." He waved them over to the inside of the house and Elena's jaw dropped, her eyes examining the interior in wonder, "Wow. This is your living room?"

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?" Elena looked at Damon in confusion.

"Yeah, Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet," Damon cringed at his faux-pas.

"Nope."

"Well you two have been together for only two days, Lena. I think it's a bit too soon to have the ex-conversation, don't ya think?" Snow smiled at Elena, who beamed back – that girl always knew the right thing to say.

Damon, however, wasn't pleased with Snow recovering the situation. "Oops. Well I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

Elena frowned at him, "You say that like every relationship is doomed to end." Yeah, Snow didn't like his observations on love; maybe she should send him one of her romance novels …

"I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan," Damon smiled charmingly without looking at the entrance, his eyes glued to Elena who had whirled around.

Stefan never took his eyes off Damon, his face impassive and cold, "Elena. I didn't know you were coming over."

"She would have called, but she wanted to surprise you," Snow tried covering for Elena. Jeez, it didn't seem that Stefan and his brother had a good relationship; she could practically taste the tension in the room.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're both welcome any time. Aren't they, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies," Damon smirked. "But … I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker," Snow chuckled weakly feeling really uncomfortable, and she sidled closer to Elena.

"Thank you for stopping by Elena, Snow. Nice to see you," it was obviously a dismissal from Stefan's end. Snow and Elena traded silent looks. "Yeah, we should probably go. It was nice to meet you Damon," Elena looped arms with Snow who turned and gave him a small wave.

"Great meeting you Elena, and _you too_ Snow," Damon smirked at their retreating backs.

"Uh, Stefan?" Snow stared at Stefan waiting for him to move, but he stayed blocking their path to the door, his eyes glaring daggers at his brother. Snow was honestly freaked out and was thankful for Elena who kept a tight hold on her.

"Stefan … Stefan?" Elena raised her voice, finally succeeding in getting him to move over, and the two girls wasted no time in running over to Elena's jeep. "Let's get the hell of dodge, Elena hit the gas."

"What the hell was that?" snapped Elena, looking slightly hurt. "It's obvious those two brothers have serious issues Lena; and I thought my relationship with the evil stepsisters were bad. Those two have got _major_ issues," Snow's hands were shaking with nerves; she wasn't good in tensed situations.

Ten minutes later, Snow was sitting comfortably in the Gilbert's kitchen with Elena and her awesome aunt, Jenna; a warm cup of tea in her hand for relaxing purposes. Snow's friends knew by now that one cup of warm tea would work wonders on her when she was tensed, nervous or freaked out.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues," Elena was currently ranting at Jenna about their run-in with Stefan and Damon at the Boarding house.

"Hold up, family issues, yes, but no one said you were a rebound. Damon was obviously trying to place doubts in your head," Snow looked adamant that what she said was true; she could tell that Stefan _really_ liked Elena; just like Snow recognized most of Damon's words had underlying meanings.

"And, at least its' an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues," Jenna ticked each finger off as she went through her list. Snow blinked her doe-like eyes at Jenna in shock, "Woah Jenna. You see, _that_ is exactly why I'm waiting for Mr. Right to come along instead of trying my luck with just any guy that asks me out."

"But sweetie, sometimes experience is good. Besides, how do you know that you haven't already rejected your Mr. Right?" asked Jenna, smiling over at the kind-hearted and idealistic girl.

"Believe me, _I'd know_. There would be a spark or some feeling bubbling inside me."

"So … not Damon?" Elena clarified, looking curiously at Snow; he was after all really gorgeous, and from what little she had seen of him, he might be able to help her get out of her shell and stand up for herself around others.

"Yeah, definitely not," Snow shook her head frantically. "I didn't feel _anything_ at all around him, zero. Nada. Zilch." She made weird hand movements to express her point.

The front door opened, and the three women looked over to see Jeremy trudging up the stairs, completely ignoring their presence.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna looked furious, like she had turned on a switch from happy to mad. Jeremy sighed loudly, his head turning a fraction of an inch to face his aunt, "More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's … that's cool," no one failed to notice that he was slurring his words a tad bit.

When Jeremy went to continue up to his room, Jenna lost it. "Oh, no, no, no!" an apple soared through the air, hitting Jeremy at the back of his head.

"Bull's-eye," Snow whispered to Elena, who giggled.

"Ow!" Jeremy touched the back of his head, looking like a hurt puppy when he glanced at Jenna. "Why? Why … why did you do that?" he whined.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." There was a sort of finality in Jenna's tone, but Jeremy merely smirked at her, "Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." Jenna turned around to gape at the two teenage girls, shaking her head in shock and exasperation.

"I'm sure it's just a phase. Give him some time and he'll be back to the old Jeremy," Snow smiled positively at the aunt and niece.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

Snow was clearing out a table at the grill; she looked over to her right and beamed, almost dropping the rag in surprise. "Vicki!" Snow ran over to Vicki and drew her into a hug, "You're okay. I've been so worried."

Vicki smiled widely at her, "I'm fine sweetie, and I'm back for work. I'll see you later kay? I gotta go argue with Roy about my schedule." She left, and Snow couldn't help but giggle; Vicki was the only person that never pointed fingers at her or treated her differently because Roy favored her.

During her shift, Snow couldn't help but observe Jeremy give her some pills; a part of her wanted to take him by the ear and berate him, scold him and then knock him across the head, but the other part that knew how grief could change you wanted to leave him be and get over his phase on his own.

"Is your neck any better?" asked Snow as Vicki came to stand by her; she wanted to ask about the whole vampire thing, but she was too shy, she was close with Vicki because they were co-workers, but she didn't have the sort of closeness as she did with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline.

"Ugh, hurts like a bitch, but Jeremy gave me something to help," Vicki smiled over at Jeremy. Snow bit her tongue, not wanting to get Vicki or Jeremy mad if she said something about the pills. Tyler approached at that moment, his eyes on Vicki only, "Hey, Vick. How are you feeling?"

Vicki narrowed her eyes at him, a sneer present on her face; she looked him up and down and scoffed. "Like you care." Vicki proceeded to push past him hard, and Tyler had a look of disbelief on his face. "What are you lookin' at?!"

Snow jumped slightly, "N-nothing, I'm sorry about you and Vicki, uh, I'm just gonna-" she groaned when she saw Joshua Reeves and his friends walk into the grill. Usually when Joshua would come, Vicki would place his order since they were seniors together and on speaking terms, and that worked for Snow since he was obsessed over her, but now Vicki went into the back room to be away from Tyler.

"Are you okay Silverstone?" asked Tyler. Snow gave him a tiny smile and nodded, leaving him by the bar so that she could collect their orders. She was professional and everything worked out fine that is until she walked into Joshua who was coming out from the bathroom.

"Let go of me Joshua," Snow tried to sound brave, but it only came out as a whine. This would never happen to any of her friends, because they had a backbone, while she was as shy as a mouse.

"You know if you're with me, you'll never have to work again," Joshua caressed her cheek, making her flinch backwards. "I don't need your money and I'd rather stay poor than be with you," Snow snapped, surprising the both of them; where did that burst of braveness come from? "Uh, eh, um, I-I mean-"she began stuttering as Joshua held her tighter.

"Is there a problem here?" Tyler's voice boomed out from behind them, startling Joshua completely that he let go of her, and Snow instantly rushed over to Tyler's side, shaking with fear.

"No," snapped Joshua, his eyes traveling from Tyler's cold look and stance, to Snow, whose violet eyes were bulging with fear. "Nothing at all; I guess we'll have to continue our little chat some other time Snow." Once Joshua left, Tyler turned to Snow, "What was that about? Was the punk bothering you?"

Snow was taking off her apron since her shift was over now, and laughed nervously unable to meet Tyler's eyes; they were friends in the way that they hung out with the same clique but they never really had a conversation before. "Joshua has always been bothering me, it's been two years now… i-it's ok, don't worry about it."

Tyler didn't seem to believe her. Snow was too nice for her own good, and even though they never spoke much before, he could tell as much. "Mmhmm, if you say so. Anyways I'm heading over to Town Square for the comet; let me at least walk you there." Snow smiled widely at him, "Thanks Tyler."

"Snow! Tyler! There you two are, come over here, I got some candles," Caroline yelled over to them looking excited, and Snow couldn't help but giggle slightly, Caroline's happiness was really contagious at times.

Tyler went over to Matt who was looking sadly at Elena and Stefan. Caroline and Bonnie stayed by Snow's side as they kept their eyes up at the heavens, candles lit in their hands. Once the candles had burnt out, the three girls went to Mystic Grill and sat in their regular table. Snow noticed that Joshua and his friends were still there, but she kept her eyes away from him, not wanting another confrontation with him.

"Hey, Lena, why aren't you with Stefan?" Snow hoped that the two weren't fighting. Bonnie and Caroline listened curiously. "He said he'd come by later," Elena beamed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Cinderella," sneered a contemptuous voice, and all four girls looked over to see Haisley and Paisley walk in grabbing a table with their friends.

"Shouldn't you be at home, _cleaning_ ," Haisley chuckled. Snow looked away, her face turning pink, and her friends looked angrily at the twins.

"Hey, step-bitches, leave her alone!" Caroline yelled at them; Caroline had dubbed Haisley and Paisley step-bitches for as long as she could remember and the name stuck with her friends whenever they mentioned them, while Snow continued to call them her evil stepsisters.

Haisley and Paisley glared at her, they weren't dumb enough to provoke Caroline Forbes, so they sent an evil glare at Snow, and ignored them.

"Thanks Care," Snow spoke in a low voice. Caroline hugged her, "Hey, that's what friends are for."

"You really need to start standing up to them more, Snow," Bonnie said empathetically while Elena nodded in agreement. Snow just nodded, knowing that she won't be able to. They were all distracted by Jeremy, who frantically yelled, "Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?"

"You're her stalker. You tell us," Tyler snapped by Matt's side. Jeremy glared at him and spat, "I can't find her!"

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced," Tyler mocked him. Elena looked bewilderly at Jeremy and Tyler, "What's with the pill pusher?"

"Ask him," was all Tyler said, pointing at Jeremy in dislike. Snow gulped, this didn't look good.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy got in Tyler's face, his face the picture of anger. "Are you dealing?" Elena gasped, but Jeremy ignored her in favor for the staring contest he was currently having with Tyler who spat, "She's never going to go for you." Jeremy scoffed, "She already did. Over and over and over again," his lips curving into a smile at the shocked look of disbelief that appeared on Tyler's face.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan?" Caroline scoffed, looking interested in this new bit of information. "I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

"There is no way." Tyler shook his head in denial.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it," Jeremy made it a point to add that slip of information, his eyes roaming over Matt then Tyler who looked nervous. Matt eyed his best friend, "What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" shaking his head, Tyler spat, "Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk."

It seemed that Matt had had enough. "You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?"

They all split up to look for Vicki; Snow checked the back with Caroline and Bonnie and it wasn't until nearly an hour later when Vicki turned up at the Grill. As it turned out, Stefan had been the one to find her wandering around the town square looking a little out of it, which they blamed on the pills.

"Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline blurted out in disgust as her, Snow and Bonnie sat at their table in the grill after the search party for Vicki was done.

"Well, it's not like she asked for an animal to attack her the other day, so that wasn't exactly her fault," Snow shrugged coming up to Vicki's defense.

Bonnie smiled fondly at Snow; ever the defender, "Yeah."

"Excuse me. Hi." The three girls looked up to see Stefan looking at them pleasantly. "Hey, Stefan," Snow waved at him. Stefan smiled back at her, and she was glad that he wasn't mad about the whole Damon confrontation anymore; he looked like his normal friendly self. "Um, have you guys seen Elena?"

"I think she went home," Bonnie began riffling in her bag for a pen and wrote something down on a napkin at their table. "I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is _big_ on texting, and you can tell her …'I said so.'"

"Thank you," Stefan laughed slightly. Bonnie gave him the napkin, but as their fingers brushed against each other, she blanked out, her eyes protruding slightly and her mouth opened in a gasp.

"You ok?" Stefan looked concerned. "Bon?" Caroline asked, while Snow shook her shoulder lightly.

Bonnie gazed up at Stefan with glassy eyes. "What happened to you?" Caroline and Snow looked at Bonnie in shock, who shook her head, looking slightly apologetic, "That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me." She got up to leave.

"Woah wait she's my ride. I'll see you tomorrow Caroline. Bye Stefan," Snow spoke quickly rushing out after Bonnie who was waiting for her in the car. "I thought you forgot about me," she laughed.

Bonnie just shook her head but didn't say anything. Snow didn't say another word, deciding that she would ask about what happened tomorrow since bonnie looked freaked out and in no mood to talk.

As Snow headed over to her room, she nearly bumped into Lucille. "So, you finally made it, and before midnight I see."

Snow nodded quickly. Lucille just smiled at her with no warmth, "At least you seem to be smart enough not to test me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Snow whispered, entering her room and dressing for bed. She couldn't wait to graduate and leave Lucille behind, whether it be with her trust fund or not; but knowing that her father's will was ironclad, she wasn't too worried about not affording university.

The thought never crossed Snow's mind that Lucille would find a way to get rid of her before her eighteenth birthday next year as she drifted off into a restful sleep.

 **A/N:** **What do you think about this story? I'm trying to add some changes and I have loads of ideas, but in the beginning it's really hard since the action has barely started. What did you think about the step-bitches, Lucille and Joshua? They will be regular OCs for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 3:**

"Snow! A word if you mind," Lucille called out for Snow as she was heading out the door to go to school. She turned around and obediently stood in front of her step-monster. "Yes, Lucille?"

"I want you to go shopping for groceries right after school and make a large spread. I am having a few people over for dinner, and I want everything to be perfect, do you hear me?" Lucille sneered, looking at Snow in disgust. "I already called your manager at the grill; you'll have to work a double shift tomorrow."

Snow nodded meekly, "Is there anything you prefer I get for dinner tonight?"

"I want it to be French oriented … how about Coq Au Vin, hmm? And a nice rum cake with fresh strawberries and cream. I am sure I don't have to remind you to make a delightful salad, do I?" Lucille glared at her. "Also, the number is approximately ten, but be generous."

"No, no, I'll-I'll get right on it after school," whispered Snow. She was used to being the maid for Lucille, Haisley and Paisley. She had to learn how to cook and clean up after them ever since she turned ten.

"And…" Lucille turned around as she was making her way out, "I want you gone before the guests arrive. Don't want to have your presence in the room. They are not from town and my daughters shall be attending. They know nothing of your filthy existence."

"Um, Lucille, what about the money?" Snow hoped that Lucille wasn't going to make her pay from her own wages; she already slaved like a dog to be able to get herself decent clothes.

"Tell them to put it on my tab you stupid girl," said Lucille in a cold, icy tone. Snow nodded and practically ran out of the house and into Bonnie's car.

"You'll never believe what the step-monster is having me do," groaned Snow, desperately keeping her tears at bay. Bonnie side-glanced at Snow and said, "Why do I have a feeling it's not good?"

"Because it's Lucille. Nothing about her is good. She called Roy and told him I can't make it to work today so now I have to work a double shift tomorrow; she's making me go to the market after school and get groceries for a dinner I have to cook for tonight."

"Let me guess … a dinner you're not allowed to attend," Bonnie deadpanned.

"Bingo!" Snow sang as they reached Mystic Falls High School.

"I cannot stand Lucille Silverstone, who the hell does she think she is, bossing you around like some sort of high-classed maid," hissed Bonnie, putting a comforting arm around her docile best friend.

"High-classed? More like lowly servant. Whatever, I'll just get it over with and go over to the grill or something," Snow sighed sadly. "Hey Elena," Snow smiled weakly at her.

"What's up, why do you look so down?" Elena looked concernedly at Snow; she was usually all happy once out of the house and away from her step-monster.

"Long story, we'll explain later, but I need to talk to you about something," Bonnie looked solemnly at Elena who looked baffled and nodded her head. "I think you and Stefan should take it slow."

" _What_?" Snow gaped at Bonnie, "Weren't you the main one pushing her and Stefan to date already?" Elena nodded in agreement to Snow's words as she stared bewilderly at her best friend.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow," Bonnie explained slowly.

"Why the about-face?" said Elena looking at Bonnie suspiciously.

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field," Bonnie looked at Elena and Snow innocently.

"But she's not that girl," said Snow in a matter-of-fact tone. Elena nodded again in agreement to Snow's words and looked at Bonnie, "Exactly what Snow said. Like I'm so _that_ girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?"

"It's stupid," Bonnie shook her head.

"Is it about what happened last night after you gave him Elena's number and email when you totally weirded out on us?" asked Snow as she remembered the weird events of last night when Bonnie ran out of the grill.

Bonnie looked anywhere but at her two best friends as they both stared at her questioningly. Elena huffed having had enough with all the secrecy, "Spit it out, Bonnie."

"Okay, so just like Snow said, I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling," Bonnie shrugged, but her eyes looked disturbed.

"Is that it?" both Elena and Snow said at the same time, looking at Bonnie incredulously.

"It was bad bad!" Bonnie stressed, trying to prove her point.

"Is this the whole witchy mojo again?" asked Elena looking unsurely at Bonnie. Snow could tell that whatever Bonnie felt completely freaked her out by the look on her face.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is _me_ expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend," snapped Bonnie.

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that," Elena said emotionally.

"Yeah, I like Stefan, and he's been really good for Elena, Bon," Snow smiled at her friends, just as Stefan walked over to them, "Good morning Elena. Good morning Snow. Good morning Bonnie."

"Hey Stefan," Snow beamed at him.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later," Bonnie left the three of them to stare at her retreating back. "Bonnie, wait…" Elena trailed off as Bonnie got too far away.

"She doesn't like me very much," Stefan stated.

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you, I mean Snow's my other best friend and she totally adores you," said Elena, smiling softly at Stefan.

"Yeah, you're okay in my book," Snow laughed.

"Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" Elena looked excited as she waited for Stefan to answer. Stefan nodded, "Yes."

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Snow and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished," said Elena; suddenly Stefan turned around in a flash and caught a ball that seemed to have been purposely thrown at him when his back was turned. Stefan looked at the ball in his hand and smirked before throwing it back at Tyler who seemed to have trouble catching it.

Tyler and Matt gaped at him in shock. "Wow, that throw was insane. You play football?" asked Snow in awe.

Stefan shrugged nonchalantly, "I used to. It was a long time ago."

"So why don't you try out for the team?" asked Elena. Stefan shook his head, "Yeah, I don't think so."

"So you don't like football?" Elena frowned as she looked at Stefan in thought.

"No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football like me. You saw Tyler over there, and we know how Matt feels," shrugged Stefan.

"You should just ignore them, they're just trying to haze you, to them you're just mysterious loner guy," Snow smiled, "I'm going to leave you two and go find Bonnie or Caroline, bye!"

After school ended, Snow went to the field where the cheerleaders were warming up knowing that Bonnie and Elena would be there.

"Snow, how come you aren't dressed for cheer practice?" Bonnie asked just as Snow approached her holding a stitch by her side.

"I can't make it to practice today, Bon. Remember, I have that stupid dinner I have to cook …" Snow trailed off. Bonne scowled at the reminder and nodded her head. "I need you to apologize to Care for me, tell her something with my step-monster came up, kay?"

"Good luck, Snow," Bonnie gave her a warm smile.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

Snow had slaved over dinner for hours and it was a good call that she decided to skip cheerleading practice; just as she finished preparing the table, Lucille kicked her out because the guests were arriving. If she hadn't skipped cheerleading practice then she would have been in huge trouble.

It was a thirty minute walk to Elena's but Snow didn't mind. She sometimes enjoyed walking in solitude with the breeze hitting her face and calming her thoughts. Of course, she knew to stay away from the woods, forests or empty alleys, something she always remembered from her father.

One memory she never forgot of her father was when he would constantly warn her to stay away from those places since dangerous animals live there which is the reason for all the animal attacks in Mystic Falls.

Snow smiled happily as she reached the Gilbert's front door and knocked. A night with her friends was just what she needed after her exhausting afternoon. The door opened and a beaming Elena drew her into a hug, "You made it! We missed you at cheer practice."

"Long story, I'll explain later, hey Bon." Bonnie went over and hugged her as well whispering a " _you survived_ " in her ear.

"So what are we talking about?" asked Snow, looking from Elena to Bonnie.

"Yes, I was just going to tell Elena about how today I am obsessed with numbers. Three numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie looked weirded out by what she said.

"Huh, lottery, maybe?" asked Snow sheepishly. Elena snorted, "Have you talked your Grams?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "She's gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"I don't want to be a witch," Elena said instantly shaking her head. They both looked at Snow, expecting her to agree with them.

"I wouldn't mind being a witch. I mean, I would be able to get my step-monster and evil stepsisters off my back," Snow looked sad, and Elena and Bonnie traded looks before they engulfed her into a bear hug, managing to cheer her up – it didn't take much to make Snow happy, she was very down-to-earth and appreciated life.

"Okay serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena began searching through random drawers, until Bonnie suddenly blurted out, "Middle drawer on your left." Elena opened said drawer and pulled out the serving spoons, and both Elena and Snow stared in shock at a speechless Bonnie.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times," Elena laughed nervously, trying to come up with any excuse to cover up the weirdness in the room. Snow decided to keep her mouth shut and not say that she had been in the kitchen plenty of times and never knew where they were at the top of her head.

"Yeah, that's it," Bonnie didn't sound convinced, but the doorbell rang and Elena skipped off to open the door for Stefan. "Snow, what the hell was that?"

"Oh, come on, I'm sure it's nothing … I mean, okay …uh, birthday candles?" Snow rambled nervously. Bonnie turned around and opened the third drawer to the right, holding out a packet of birthday candles in her hand.

"Ohh-kay, so I don't know. Let's just have dinner and think about this later," Snow smiled comfortingly at her and the two of them brought the food out to the dining room where Stefan and Elena were already seated.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" asked Elena, a few minutes into the dinner.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right," Stefan chuckled.

"Oh my god, you made the team? Congratulations Stefan," Snow beamed.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today, ask Snow. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and-"Bonnie cut Elena off, "Yeah, I heard."

Elena and Snow traded exasperated and annoyed looks. Snow decided she would mellow Bonnie out first, "Did Caroline make it to practice?"

"Oh yeah, she came in late though," Bonnie nodded.

"You'll never guess who Caroline is dating…" Elena trailed off. Snow looked at her questioningly. "Damon."

"Woah, you mean your brother Damon?" Snow asked Stefan. He nodded reluctantly. Huh, he doesn't seem too pleased with that; she wondered why. "Well I think it's wonderful. From what I could tell from the little I saw of Damon, they both seem alike in ways."

"Hey, Bonnie, why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena pressed; she was adamant for Bonnie to like Stefan by the end of dinner.

Bonnie drawled out in a bored, almost rehearsed tone, "Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."

"No, about the witches," Elena looked at Stefan and explained, "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use," scoffed Bonnie.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s," said Stefan. Bonnie stared at him for a moment, "My family came by way of Salem."

"I'd say that's really cool. Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity," Stefan informed Bonnie, who smiled slightly. Snow and Elena traded victorious smirks and high-fived each other from under the table; Elena's dinner plan worked.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Elena looked confused, "I wonder who that could be," she stood up and went to answer the door.

Stefan abruptly stood up and ran over to Elena, leaving Snow and Bonnie to stare at him in bewilderment before they went to sit in the living room.

" _Snow_!" Snow turned around to see Caroline run over to her and engulf her in a hug.

"Hey Care," Snow beamed. "Oh, hi Damon."

"Hello Snow," said Damon. He was staring at her in a weird way and trading looks with his brother, which was kind of weird, but she ignored it as they all sat down on the sofas.

"Bonnie told me you couldn't make it to cheerleading practice because of Lucille. What did she have you do now?" asked Caroline chirpily, yet her eyes stared at her seriously.

Stefan and Damon looked a bit lost and Snow remembered that they were new in town.

"Lucille Silverstone. She's my stepmother," Stefan and Damon nodded in comprehension. "So anyways, I only told Bonnie this since she picked me up for school. Step-monster called me out before I could leave for school and told me that after school I had to go to the market and get groceries since she is having a dinner party tonight."

"Are you serious? For how many people?" snapped Elena angrily.

"Ten," Snow said dully, "But she said to be generous since they might want seconds."

"And let me guess, you weren't invited," Caroline stated.

Snow shook her head, "Nope. My evil stepsisters were, but since they were guests in town they didn't know about me and Lucille wanted it to stay that way."

"Wait, are you saying that your stepmother has you cook for them?" Stefan looked confused; Snow was so nice and kind, she didn't deserve to be treated as such in her own home.

"Cook, only?" scoffed Elena.

"They make her clean the whole house after them as well," Caroline growled.

"And, Lucille doesn't even give her any money, so Snow has to work all day and get home by midnight otherwise she has to sleep in the garden," added Bonnie in rage.

"Don't forget that the money is all Snow's. Her father left everything to her in his will," Caroline snapped. The whole time while the girls spoke, Damon and Stefan gaped at them in shock, their eyes roaming from angry girl to angry girl.

"You guys, just forget about it, I'm, I'm used to it by now, it doesn't matter," Snow gave them a weak smile. The three girls shook their heads at her.

"It does matter Snow, you're treated horribly in your own house. Without you, they would be homeless and living in the streets and they have you suffer and clean and pay for your own things. You have to walk if you leave your house when there are plenty of cars in the garage you could use or money to buy a car," Elena looked at her friend sympathetically.

"Like I said, you have to stand up for yourself more often," Bonnie gave her a stern look.

"What did you make them for dinner?" asked Caroline, her baby blue eyes boring into Snow's unique violet ones.

"Watercress salad with apple slices and balsamic sauce, um, Coq Au Vin and Rum cake," Snow listed off, ignoring the incredulous looks she was on the receiving end of. She blushed at all the attention. "I'm going to go clean the dishes," she muttered.

"Uh, no you're not. I'll do it," Elena began getting up, but Snow already grabbed everything and looked at her friend, "I want to. You guys chill and talk, I'll be back it'll just take a few minutes."

Snow would always think while washing the dishes since you could hear nothing but the running water, she would always be susceptible to everything hidden in the back of her mind that she had kept locked.

She knew her friends were right, if it weren't for her then her step-monster and evil stepsisters would be homeless without a dime; instead it was the other way around … Snow wished that she could fight back or stand up for herself.

A tear made its way down her snow white cheek, and she roughly brushed it off with her shoulder when she heard a familiar honeyed voice speak out, "One more." Snow looked over to see Damon walking in with a glass in his hand.

"Oh, thanks," Snow smiled timidly. Damon went to give it to her but dropped it at the last second. Snow quickly went to catch it, but Damon had fast reflexes and caught it. "Nice save," Snow laughed slightly.

"I like you," Damon stated. "You know how to laugh. I can see that your friends really care about you."

Snow's cheeks reddened slightly, "You're not so bad yourself. Um, not to sound rude or anything, but I heard a small tidbit of your conversation in the living room once I left. When you spoke of this girl you lost, did you mean … Katherine?"

Damon stepped a bit closer, "How did you know about Katherine?"

Snow shrugged as she began drying the cutleries, "Elena."

"Hmm, well yes, I was referring to Katherine."

"How did she die?" asked Snow sadly.

"A fire. A tragic fire," was all Damon would say.

"Tell me about her," Snow smiled. Damon looked at the mysterious girl curiously, she really was a puzzle; everything about her screamed mystery. "And why would you want to know about her?" Damon couldn't help but ask.

Snow smiled, "I'm a sappy romance. I either watch too many romance and horror movies, or read too many romance novels. I'm a sucker for everything and anything to do with love … I just thought it might be nice to hear about her."

Damon couldn't help but grin slightly at her; she was really something all right. "Katherine was, she was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive."

"So which one of you dated her first?" Snow blurted out, before turning wide-eyed, but Damon wasn't annoyed with her, in fact he laughed. "Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine."

"Can I ask you something?" asked Snow. Damon hummed his approval. "When you described Katherine to me, all I heard was her bad traits … I mean, other than the beautiful, sexy and seductive that has to do with physical beauty. What about personality wise? What drew you and Stefan in?" Snow stared at Damon curiously as she awaited his answer.

Damon looked shocked as he stared at the enigmatic girl. No one had ever asked him that … what drew him to her if all her traits were bad besides her looks? He looked up at Snow and muttered, "I don't know … I just did, I suppose."

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

Snow watched happily from afar as Stefan presented Elena with a beautiful necklace before the football game was to start. Elena had done a double shift at Mystic Grill for the breakfast and lunch hours so that she could make it to the game tonight since she was a cheerleader.

"Hey Care, how come Elena isn't in uniform?" Snow asked Caroline as she approached her and Bonnie who stood with the other cheerleaders.

"She quit!" Caroline whined. "Can you believe it? After two years of being in the squad she just ups and quits."

"Death changes people sometimes," Snow shrugged. Suddenly she saw Stefan and Elena run across the field to Tyler and Jeremy who were fighting with their fists. What the hell?

Snow went over to them to see if she could help out when someone grabbed her around the waist and dragged her over to the parking lot near the field with a hand over her mouth. Next thing she knew, she was being shoved backwards into a tree and she looked up to see Joshua leering down at her.

Snow began whimpering, she was so tired of him harassing her nearly every day, "Joshua, wh-what the hell? Leave me alone!"

"No! I've had it with you being a tease, especially now in your sexy, skimpy cheerleading outfit. I mean really, what did you expect of me," he growled, his hands tightening on Snow's waist, making it hard for her to breath. Joshua captured her rosy plump lips with his mouth and bit hard enough to draw blood, making her gasp and giving him the chance to stick his tongue into her mouth. She could taste the alcohol in his breath, and she knew that he was really drunk at the moment, making him very volatile.

Snow kept trying to shove him off of her but he was too strong and she was backed up into the tree with no escape. Tears fell down freely from her eyes and she whimpered in his mouth, her whole body shaking. Joshua grinned up at her and began sucking her neck when she noticed Elena slap somebody from afar. This was her only chance.

"ELENA! ELENA! ELEN-mmmpphhh" Joshua covered his hand over her mouth, his blue eyes darkening in anger. "What the hell is your prob-"

"Snow are you okay?" Thank god, it seemed that Elena had heard her. She looked up to see that she wasn't alone, but Damon Salvatore was with her.

"We're fine," Joshua growled, tightening his hands on her waist.

"Let go of me," Snow said weakly as she tried pushing him away.

"Hey, let her go!" Elena yelled stepping closer.

"I think it's best if you let her go," said Damon coolly, but his electric blue eyes glared at him in a deadly manner. Joshua let her go with a sneer, and Snow ran into Elena's arms and began crying into the crook of her neck.

"You stay the hell away from her!" Elena growled at him as she took Snow away from the scene with Damon following behind them. Just before they went separate ways, she gave him a thankful nod and made her way over to her car.

"I'm going to have Jenna call Lucille and let her know that you're sleeping over," Elena informed her hysterical friend as she texted Jenna before starting the car and making her way over to her house.

Snow just nodded, she knew that Lucille never dared to refuse Miranda Gilbert, Jenna Sommers, Carol Lockwood and Liz Forbes anything to do with Snow, so she wasn't worried.

Elena didn't force Snow to speak, she knew that once she woke up the next day she would let her know by herself about what happened with Joshua Reeves; Elena was just glad that she was nearby otherwise she didn't want to even think about what Joshua could have done to her best friend.

That night when Elena and Snow were asleep in Elena's bed, Damon walked into their room and caressed Elena's cheek softly. His attention was then captured by Snow; she still had tear tracks dried on her pale cheeks and he couldn't help but caress her cheek either.

Snow Silverstone was an enigma to him from her smell to her personality to her ancestry; he would not rest until he uncovered her secrets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N** **: A little side note just because … to all the Elena hater fans out there I'm sorry if you're not happy with this story. I am writing thee Vampire Diaries fanfics and two of them are Elena bashing so I thought that it would be a good change to have one for the Elena lovers out there.**

 **Sorry for blabbering, enjoy the new chapter! :D**

 **Chapter 4:**

Snow woke up and noticed that she had actually fallen asleep in her cheer uniform. She looked at the time on her phone and shrieked, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I am so dead!"

"Woah, Snow, what's wrong?" asked Elena groggily who was sleeping in the bed besides her. Wait, what?

Snow laughed nervously, "Am I in your room, or are you in my room?"

Elena looked amused at her best friend, "You don't remember … last night you slept over. Jenna already spoke to Lucille, don't worry about it."

"Phew," Snow sighed, "I never woke up this late before."

"Late," repeated Elena incredulously. "Snow, it's the weekend."

"Yeah, well late for _me_. You know I have to cook for my step-monster and evil stepsisters … huh, I wonder how they'll get by without me today," Snow smiled.

Elena shook her head, making sure Snow couldn't see the rage in her eyes; the way Lucille and those step-bitches treat her, wasn't right at all.

"You have two options, either come back to bed for a nice, well-deserved sleep, or go shower before Jeremy hogs all the warm water," said Elena blearily, her head drooping into the pillow. "Oh, and pick any clothes from my closet, whatever."

"Thanks," Snow beamed. "I'll go shower."

An hour and a half later, a refreshed Snow and a wide-awake Elena went down to the living room to see Jenna staring at the television with intense hatred.

"Scum bucket. _Scum_ Fell."

"Who are you talking to?" asked Elena in amusement as she went into the kitchen to pour herself and Snow some coffee.

"Him!" growled Jenna, pointing her index finger at the reporter currently speaking on television.

"The news guy?" asked a confused Snow.

"Also known as Logan 'Scum' Fell," added Jenna. She then turned to Elena, "Did your mom ever tell you _why_ I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

Elena perked up and looked closely at the reporter, "Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute."

Jenna gasped a horrified look appearing on her face, "He is _not_ cute. There's _nothing_ _cute_ about him," she glanced desperately at Snow as Elena left the room laughing, "What about you?"

Snow looked apologetic at Jenna, "Sorry Jenna, but he is cute."

"Ugh. Not you too," groaned Jenna into her hand.

"Anyways what was reported on the news?" asked Snow curiously.

"They found out what was attacking all those poor people. It was a mountain lion. It was roaming around the streets and they caught it," said Jenna pityingly.

" _Oh my god,_ thank god it's all over," whispered Snow. She still couldn't believe Tanner was dead. The man taught her for two years and even though he was a douche, all death had a huge impact on Snow and he didn't deserve to die. She didn't know why, but death and tragedy always hit her hard … her friends told her it was because she was sensitive and had a big, caring heart.

"What are you doing with that?" Jenna's voice snapped Snow out of her little pity-party reverie as she turned around to see Elena walk in with a box in her hand.

"I went yesterday and I got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display," Elena informed her aunt.

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna had a diamond-sapphire ring in her hand and she was staring at it in awe.

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring," Elena corrected her.

"I completely spaced about the heritage display. I don't know where Lucille put all my ancestors' things, or even if I would be able to go," said Snow sadly.

Elena looked mad, but it was Jenna that spoke up, her usually kind and gentle chocolate brown eyes flared with anger, "You leave Lucille to Carol and me sweetie. Besides, I guarantee that there's a surprise waiting for you when you head back home," she winked at Snow, who gave her a soft smile in return.

She didn't know what she would do without Carol, Jenna and Liz Forbes in her life; she was thankful they were still around now that she lost Miranda.

"How much do you think this stuff is on eBay?" asked Jeremy as he entered the room and studied a pocket watch from the box.

Elena snatched the watch from his hand and huffed out angrily, "You're not going to find out."

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away," snapped Jeremy.

"I'm not giving it away, it's called a _loan_ Jeremy," said Elena gently as she went over to answer the door.

It turned out to be Stefan, and after a steamy kiss the two of them ran up to Elena's room, leaving Snow to shake her head fondly at them and sigh dreamily. She wished she had someone like that in her life; she inwardly cringed, feeling pain flare in her waist, and she remembered last night … and Joshua.

She looked at Jeremy who had a kicked puppy dog look on his face as he stared sadly at the box. Snow placed a comforting hand on his arm, "I know how you feel Jeremy. My parents died a long time ago, and I have to hand over their things for the heritage display, too. It's only a loan; they can't keep the Founding Families items with them forever."

"Yeah, thanks," Jeremy beamed at her. "Thanks Snow, you always know exactly what to say."

Thirty minutes later, Snow sighed sadly as she found herself standing by the lawn in front of Silverstone manor. It always surprised her how much she hated entering her childhood home, and the home all her ancestors lived and grew up in.

Mustering up the small amount of courage she still had in her, she walked across the lawn, took out her spare key and opened the front door.

"Lucille, sweetheart is that you?" Lucille called out in a sickly sweet voice filled with fake warmth. This was the only sign Snow needed to know that there was a guest in the house, a guest that knew her well, otherwise Lucille wouldn't have bothered playing nice.

"Yes, hi. Oh, Mrs. Lockwood. I'm so sorry, I didn't know you'd be here. I-I was sleeping over at Elena's," Snow stuttered politely as she moved towards Carol Lockwood.

Carol laughed a genuine laugh that was always there when she laid eyes on the delightful Snow Silverstone and beamed. She placed her teacup on the side table and engulfed her in a huge hug, a hug filled with warmth that only a loving and caring mother could give.

Snow sighed happily, she loved Carol's hugs, it made her feel like a mother-daughter hug, and the broken part in her that missed her parents, and the love of a parent burst though and made its appearance.

"Oh, silly Snow. How many times must I tell you to call me Carol," she tittered, having her sit beside her on the sofa.

"Yes, Snow dear, Carol was waiting for you. She came to collect some of your ancestors' things for the heritage display," said Lucille in a fake-honeyed tone.

"Also, I came to let you know that I have a gorgeous dress picked out for you. I wanted to inform you that I will have it dropped off at the Gilberts with Tyler tomorrow. You must look fabulous for the Founder's party tomorrow. Don't you think so Lucille?" asked Carol in a biting tone as she glared at her step-monster and plastered a fake smile on her face.

Carol never fell for Lucille's nice façade, and she knew that if she hadn't come over personally, then Lucille would forbid Snow from going. Lucille could never deny the Mayor's wife anything otherwise her reputation would be ruined in the town.

"Yes of course," Lucille managed to spit out pleasantly. Snow did not know how on earth she managed to do that, she was a great actress; too bad for Lucille, Snow had people on her side that never believed her act, not even for a second.

"Well then. Now that it's settled, I'm afraid I must dash," Carol stood up and gave Snow another hug, with a reassuring squeeze. "Lucille, it was nice seeing you again. And Snow, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow on time with the dress I picked out for you."

Snow knew that Carol was sending Lucille a silent and subtle warning; it spoke volumes and Lucille heard it loud and clear. _Do not make Snow late and don't dare make her wear an ugly dress._

"Goodbye Carol," said Lucille in clipped tones.

"Bye Carol, see you tomorrow," beamed Snow happily.

Once Carol had left, there was silence in the room as Lucille placed a hate-filled glare at Snow, who tried to look as small as possible.

"Since you missed breakfast. Go clean the house and get lunch ready for myself and my daughters. _Now_!" snapped Lucille sternly.

Snow scurried over and began searching for ingredients to make lunch; she didn't need to make Lucille angrier than she already was. It was only for today, and tomorrow she'll be out for the whole day with her friends and people that actually cared for her and her well-being.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

"Snow! Tyler dropped off your dress, shoes and accessories that Mrs. Lockwood picked out for you, they're over by the closet," said Elena excitedly. Jenna told her what Carol and herself had planned to have Snow able to attend the Founder's party and she thought it was ingenious of them.

Snow beamed and ran over, gasping in awe when she saw the dress, " _It's beautiful_!" and it was. It was red silk that was halter-necked and an open back down to her lower back. Snow had never had the chance to wear something so sexy and revealing, since they were too expensive for her small budget.

Funnily enough with the nickname her evil stepsisters had cruelly given her, Snow did feel like Cinderella at the moment, and if anyone were to take place as her fairy godmother, then the role would definitely go to Carol Lockwood.

"So, Snow. Are you going to tell us about what happened last night?" asked Elena, piercing her with a 'don't you dare back out' look.

"What happened last night?" Bonnie looked at her two best friends in surprise.

"Are you going to tell her, or should I?" when Snow hesitated slightly, Elena spoke out in a softer tone, "Snow, we're your friends. You have to trust us to always be there for you. We're always going to be on your side."

Snow sighed in defeat and sat down cross-legged on the floor between Elena and Bonnie, "Joshua Reeves has been asking me out for two years now. Constantly! I was never interested in him and I told him from the very beginning. I mean it is cruel to lead people on; I don't like breaking hearts," Snow wiped a fallen tear from her face. "But recently, ever since the party at the woods, he's been taking it to a whole new level."

"Define whole new level?" Bonnie looked angry, hell, she looked mad.

"He's been harassing me. Grabbing me and forcing himself on me. The first time, Elena actually saved me when she ran out yelling for help because Vicki was attacked. Then the second time, he came to the grill with his friends and cornered me near the bathroom. Tyler walked in on us, _thank god_. The, the third time was last night, he-he," Snow began crying earnestly, and Bonnie and Elena shared angry looks at what their friend had to go through by herself and never told them.

"Last night I was talking with Damon, when I heard Snow screaming my name. I saw his hands were around her waist and he wouldn't let go. Honestly, if it weren't for Damon, then I'm afraid something worse would have probably happened," said a seething Elena.

"What exactly happened last night Snow," asked Bonnie, making sure to keep her tone gentle.

"I went over to help Elena break off the fight between Tyler and Jeremy when someone grabbed me and placed a hand over my mouth. Joshua cornered me and pinned me on a tree, and he-he, he kissed me, and he forced himself onto me … I know it sounds lame to you guys, but I liked being untouched and innocent until my Mr. Right comes along. I wanted him to be my first kiss and Joshua took that away from me," she sobbed out.

It took two cups of tea with a dollop of whiskey to soothe Snow's nerves and for her to subside with her crying before the girls were able to talk to her.

"You should have told us about Joshua from the beginning Snow. We aren't just buddies that hang out during school and after school. We're your best friends, _your_ _sisters_. You have to trust us. Just like we come to you with our problems. Come to us with yours," said Elena soothingly and passionately.

"Yeah, if you told us before, we could have sicked Matt or Tyler or even Stefan on him and threatened him to leave you alone. Bullies have low self-esteem, and Joshua is definitely a bully for picking on a girl weaker than him, a girl that has such a kind heart," Bonnie smiled.

"Thanks girls, don't worry, I have learned my lesson," Snow gave them a watery smile. "Do you mind telling Caroline for me? I don't want to repeat myself and relive it all over again."

Bonnie nodded her head. Deciding to change the atmosphere, she picked up two nail polishes and said, "Delicate flower vs. naughty vixen."

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" asked Elena cheerfully. "Although, tonight Snow is going with naughty vixen since she is wearing a sexy and daring dress," she winked.

Snow beamed happily and took said polish and began applying it on herself.

Bonnie smiled at Elena, "Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish."

Elena laughed; her smile threatening to break her face, "I am … ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door."

Snow paused in her work of painting her toes and looked up at Bonnie.

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night," Bonnie looked nervous.

"Bonnie, out with it," snapped Elena. Snow continued painting her nails, keeping an ear out for whatever Bonnie was obviously dying to say.

"Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed."

"But wait a second Bon," Snow frowned in confusion. "Caroline knows that you would tell Elena anything if it was related to her."

Bonnie stared blankly at Snow, and she could see the wheels turning in her head. "True … huh. Well, anyways, apparently, Stefan has a very interesting back story."

"Uh-huh," Elena looked expectantly at Bonnie.

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?"

"Well, I know that Stefan and Damon both dated her," Snow butted in.

Elena nodded, "Right. And that's why they both have issues."

"Yeah, they both dated her, _only she chose Damon_. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head up with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon," Bonnie repeated verbatim of what she had been told by Caroline at the grill.

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, _meaning_ Damon's," snapped Elena with an eye roll.

"I just wanted you to know," Bonnie shrugged innocently, but the two girls could tell that she believed Damon's side of the story.

"Anyways," Elena laughed nervously, "His past relationships are none of my business."

"Unless he's a calculating manipulative lair. _That is your business_ ," rebutted Bonnie.

Snow sighed loudly, drawing the attention to her as she finished with her toes and moved on to painting her fingers. "Honestly, if you want my opinion; Stefan isn't any of those things."

"How do you know?" asked Bonnie, looking at Snow contemplatively.

"Because I could sense that Stefan is _really_ into Elena, and when I say _really_ , I mean he is beginning to fall hard. I also sensed that Damon has _major_ issues with his brother and is trying to rile things up for him. If you want my opinion; I think that Damon fed Caroline with lies, _knowing_ that she would tell Bonnie, who would in turn tell Elena, who would then begin acting odd and suspicious with Stefan making problems and probably causing a breakup. And in the end, Damon would have succeeded in ruining Stefan's relationship with a girl he is starting to fall for and make him unhappy … which is probably what Damon's goal was in the first place."

Both Elena and Bonnie stared flabbergasted at Snow with wide eyes and impressed looks.

"That's … _wow_ ," was all Elena managed to say.

"I didn't think of it like that. So … we're all being manipulated by Damon?" Bonnie scowled.

Snow shrugged, "I read Sherlock Holmes a couple of times. _And_ you wouldn't _believe_ how many backstabbing antagonists lie in romance novels trying to break up the 'It-Couple'. You learn a few things."

"But what do you mean when you said, you _sensed_ ," asked Elena curiously.

Snow paused for a while, "I don't know … I-I guess I'm just really good at reading people sometimes," Snow shrugged.

The girls finished up with their makeup and were getting into their dresses when Elena's phone started ringing, "Hello? Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. What do you mean? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye." Elena looked really mad and her fists were clenched as she dropped her phone on the bed and left the room.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," said Bonnie with a shrug.

"Something obviously to do with Jeremy," said Snow matter-of-factly. "So you're my date for tonight right, Bon?"

"Of course," Bonnie beamed.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

"Snow! You look so stunning! I knew red would look marvelous on you," Carol encompassed Snow in a hug and sent her a conspiratorial wink, "Lucille and her daughters have already arrived."

"Thanks Carol, you really are a lifesaver," Snow laughed.

"Oh, it was nothing dear. Now you two girls enjoy your night," Carol smiled one last time and then went to greet the other guests in the line behind them, while Bonnie and Snow walked into the manor.

"Snow Silverstone, you look beautiful," Snow smiled when she found herself face-to-face with Mayor Lockwood.

"Thank you Mayor Lockwood."

"Go have fun girls, enjoy," and with a last smile, he left.

The girls separated for a while and Snow went over to check what Lucille had given Carol for the heritage display. There were a lot of jewelries and a few devices she didn't understand, but what confused her the most, was that most of the jewelries looked to be masculine; the feminine ones had the Silverstone Crest alongside some other family crest.

"The Silverstones," a familiar voice that sounded like silk resounded from behind her and she turned to see Damon walking towards her.

"Yeah," Snow laughed nervously, "You know that this is the first time I ever saw my ancestors' valuables."

" _Really_?" Damon looked down at her with both brows raised. "So you don't know much about your ancestry?" Snow shook her head and she could practically feel the disappointment radiating from Damon.

"I'm sorry," Snow whispered looking at Damon shyly. Damon frowned slightly, "Why are you sorry?"

"You're disappointed with my answer … I guess many would want to know more about my ancestors but I have nothing to tell them," said Snow sadly, her eyes roaming lovingly over every valuable on display.

Damon was shocked; yes he was disappointed, but it wasn't her fault. She was too kind. Snow Silverstone was a mystery to him.

"Anyways, um, I actually hoped to run into you," Snow gave Damon a small smile as she turned to look up at him. Damon smirked, "Really?"

"Yes. I wanted to – I wanted to thank you for the other night with Joshua. You didn't have to help me … you barely know me. So thank you," said Snow honestly, and Damon could hear that there was no malice in her tone, but true appreciation.

Damon nodded and Snow left him standing alone to ponder the mysterious dark-haired beauty.

Snow kept mingling and had actually danced once with Mayor Lockwood after he insisted telling her that she should have a dance with someone that was like a father-figure to her; Snow was having a good time and only bumped into Lucille once, although she noticed her evil stepsisters jealous looks from afar, they never walked too close to her – Snow knew that it was on Lucille's orders; Lucille was the only person the gruesome twosome listened to.

She later spotted Stefan and Elena over by the side reading the first registry and she went over to them. Elena beamed when she noticed Snow, "Snow! Hey, look at this; 'The Founding families in Mystic Falls welcome you to the inaugural founder's council celebration.' Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names – Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood, Gerard Silverstone," Elena then gasped, looking closely at the following two names, "Is that Damon Salvatore? And _, Stefan Salvatore_?"

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually," Stefan, Elena and Snow snapped their heads to the side to see that Damon was the one that had spoken and had moved over to join them with Caroline on his arms.

"Hey, Care!" Snow beamed.

Caroline's eye widened and she moved forward to hug Snow, "Snow! You look gorgeous! _Oh my god_ , Lucille and the step-bitches must be _seething_ ," she laughed.

Something about Snow made her very huggable to her friends and to strangers as well. Snow didn't know why, but she was too gentle and kind, everyone felt like protecting her and always cuddled her up in hugs.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past," snapped Stefan looking meaningfully at Damon who just smirked lazily.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family," Elena argued teasingly, fluttering her eyelashes at Stefan.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And _Damon_ won't dance with me," Caroline huffed turning to Elena, "Could I borrow your date?"

"Oh-uh…" Elena trailed off unsurely.

"I don't really dance," Stefan stated. Snow felt awkward; something was wrong and she was feeling very uncomfortable. She didn't want to make a scene – not that she ever could, but she felt that there was a very antagonistic atmosphere at the moment.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, jitterbug, _the_ _moonwalk_. He does it all," disputed Damon with a smirk.

"You wouldn't mind, would you Elena?" Caroline looked beseechingly at Elena who sighed and shrugged, looking over at Stefan, she said, "It's up to Stefan."

Caroline moved forward and held Stefan's wrist, "Well sorry, but I'm _not_ going to take no for an answer," and she proceeded to drag Stefan over to the dance floor leaving Snow, Elena and Damon behind at the registry.

There was a mutual silence between the three of them for a while, before Damon opened his mouth and looked contritely over at Elena, "I want to apologize for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm … Acting out, trying to punish Stefan."

Snow gaped, she knew that she had been correct and that he _was_ trying to punish Stefan, but she was shocked that he would go so far as to try and kiss his brother's girlfriend. _Not cool_. "Um, you probably need some privacy; I'm just going to go."

"No, Snow, stay," Elena pleaded her, taking her hand. Damon smiled down at her, but it had a mocking tinge to it, "Yes, Snow. _Stay_. Don't leave on my account."

Elena turned back to Damon once she had made sure that Snow wasn't going to leave her alone with him; for some reason, Damon Salvatore made her uncomfortable, and Snow was dead on with her deduction that she informed herself and bonnie earlier that day, "For what reason are you punishing Stefan?"

Damon smirked lazily at her, and shrugged nonchalantly, "It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers," he ended with an air of ominous. He then looked back at the registry, "The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here –"

"The battle of Willow Creek," Elena and Snow repeated at once from the top of their head. Damon looked at the two girls in amusement, "Right."

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside," said Elena.

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

"That's so sad," whispered Snow staring at the two names on the registry with tearful eyes.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" asked Elena curiously.

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon smelt salt in the air and noticed that Snow was _actually_ crying.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just … I hope you two can work it out," said Elena gently.

"I hope so too," said Damon ominously.

"I'm going to go to the powder room," Snow chuckled wetly, wiping a few tears; upon seeing Elena's concerned look she smiled and shook her head, "You know how sad stories get to me, Elena. I'll see you later. Bye Damon."

On her way to the powder room, she overheard Logan Fell the reporter and Jenna talking, or arguing on Jenna's side. She didn't want to seem like she was eavesdropping but she could practically feel the love and sorrow on Logan and couldn't just leave it be; seeing Jenna storm off, she went up to her.

"Oh hey Snow – wow, you look beautiful, wait, are you crying?" Jenna's face morphed from annoyance to happiness to concern.

"It's nothing. I heard a sad romantic story, you know how it gets to me," Snow laughed. Jenna nodded in agreement having had many run-ins on Snow crying due to a movie or book. "I actually wanted to talk to you about your reporter."

"He's not my reporter, he's not _my anything_ ," said Jenna angrily, though her anger wasn't directed at Snow.

"If you want my opinion, I think you should give him a shot. He seems really guilty and I could sense that he really loves you," Snow smiled. Jenna looked over at the other side of the room to see Logan staring fondly at her.

Snow smiled, squeezed her hand and left to the powder room. She smiled to herself when she noticed Jenna walk over to Logan who sat at the bar. When she entered however, she was surprised to see Elena and Caroline were in there, but they looked to be in the middle of an argument.

"Is everything okay?" asked Snow tentatively from the entrance, there was real tension in the room and she didn't like it at all. Elena turned to stare at Snow and dragged her forward, yanking the scarf from Caroline who began shrieking.

"Look at this, Snow! Look at all these marks from Damon!"

Snow felt faint and her mouth opened agape, "Oh my god, Care! What is- di-did Damon do this?"

"No!" yelled Caroline nervously, trying to get ahold of her scarf, "Of course not! Just leave me alone. Okay, you two!"

Snow felt tears accumulate in her eyes again as she stared at Caroline's back. Elena barged out of the powder room and Snow followed, not being able to look at her friend and the horrid marks riddling her body without breaking down.

She lost track of Elena, and a part of her was glad, she didn't think she could face Damon after this. He saved her from Joshua, yet he was no better than him in the end.

"Snow?" a familiar masculine voice asked her in concern. She turned around to see Stefan and she couldn't help but sniffle, a few tears leaking down her eyelids. Stefan rushed over to her and placed gentle hands on her arms, "What happened? Are you okay?"

Snow shook her head tearfully, only managing to utter out, "Caroline … Damon, oh god!" At that moment, Elena walked up to them and drew Snow into a hug; she knew that the surroundings always had a huge effect on her gentle friend.

Keeping a good hold on her hysterical friend, she looked up at Stefan with a mixture of anger and contrite, "I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon."

"What happened? Did he do something to Snow?" asked Stefan worriedly, though his eyes sparked in anger; he felt a connection, some kind of companionship to the docile and kind-hearted dark-haired girl and the thought of Damon hurting her set his nerves on fire.

"No, no," Elena shook her head, rubbing her hand soothingly on Snow's back, "There are bruises all over Caroline's body. _Bite marks_ , and he has her all confused and messed up in the head," Elena paused, taking a good luck at Stefan and she stuttered, "You-You don't look surprised."

"I'm handling it Elena," was all Stefan would say.

"Handling it Stefan?" snapped Elena incredulously, "You should be having him arrested."

"Elena, please. I-I don't expect you to understand," pleaded Stefan, his eyes imploring her to understand. Snow looked up with red-rimmed eye, and felt nothing but honesty and devastation from Stefan.

"I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you clear it up for me," said Elena bitingly.

"Look, there are things that you don't know, okay? Things that I want to tell you, but _I can't_. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me," said Stefan pleadingly.

"Trust is earned, I can't just magically hand it over," said an incredulous Elena.

"Stefan" whispered Snow, "Just please; get your brother away from my best friend."

Stefan nodded, looking up, he noticed Damon drag a crying Caroline outside and he looked sorrowfully at the two girls, "I'm so sorry. I have to go."

"Can you believe him?" demanded Elena.

"Put yourself in his shoes Lena. Jeremy is doing drugs yet you don't have it in you to report him or send him away to rehab," said Snow compassionately.

Elena gawked at her gentle friend, and nodded, looking a hint sheepish, "You're right… let's, let's just find Caroline."

Together the two girls began searching everywhere for their blonde friend, and they were having no luck until they found her waking up on the lawn with some crystal necklace in her hand.

"Care! Oh my god, Caroline are you okay?" Snow ran over and engulfed her friend in a hug, who began crying hysterically.

"Caroline, what happened?" asked Elena gently, kneeling on the blonde's other side. "You're shaking!"

"I'm fine!" she yelled, her body trembling.

"Caroline, come here, come here," and together, the two girls hugged their distressed friend on the Lockwood's yard.

 **A/N:** **Done, for this chapter … what did you think? Do you like Snow's character and how I portrayed her? There are some hints in this chapter about Snow, I don't know if you noticed, but there are more to come. Things will start changing soon.**

 **Question; what do you want me to do with Logan Fell? I would like to read your opinions on what you would like to happen to him, and I'll try and see if I could have it fit in with my plot.**

 **R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Snow Silverstone – Emily DiDonato. (Violet Eyes)**

 **Chapter 5:**

 _Snow found herself walking into a deserted Mystic Falls High School. She looked around at her surroundings, completely freaked out at the eerie silence. The hallway was empty, no one was by the lockers and there was not one student in sight._

 _Snow continued walking, but this time at a slower pace. Her light footsteps echoed loudly in the empty hallways, her rapid and shaky breaths the only sound accompanying it, and Snow felt an ominous feeling in the air._

 _She had the feeling that she was being followed, and after every few steps she took forward, Snow would snap her head to look behind her and see no one. She could hear her heartbeat thudding loudly and the blood rushing in her ears as her fear spiked to an unnaturally high level._

" _Elena?" Snow flinched when her voice resounded all over the High School. "Bonnie? Caroline?" she whimpered; there shouldn't be an echo, the place should be bustling with students, the sounds of chattering and laughter filling the halls._

" _Hello? Is there anyone there?"_

 _Snow jumped half a foot into the air and leaned against the wall, clamping her mouth shut, when she heard a door slam loudly, the thud reverberating in her ears. Closing her eyes, she inhaled and exhaled repeatedly; she could do this, she could do this, she had to do this._

 _Resolved, Snow snapped open her eyelids, her violet eyes fixed on the path ahead and she followed the direction of where she heard the door slam. Upon reaching the door, Snow hesitantly brought her hand forward and gripped the door handle, slowly tugging it downwards and entering the classroom; the door creaking loudly as it opened._

 _Snow screamed loudly, her shrieks nearly deafening her ears, her eyes opened wide and one hand covered her gaping mouth while the other clutched her thudding heart._

 _Caroline's wide baby blue eyes stared at her violet orbs, wide and unseeing. Her blonde hair was matted with blood, and her body lay crumpled on the desk, blood leaking down and dripping loudly as it connected with the floor; looking down, she saw a large pool of blood accumulating from three stab wounds to her stomach._

" _No! No! Caroline!" Not caring about the probability of the killer still being in the school, or the fact that there was blood everywhere, Snow ran towards her best friend and checked for a pulse. There wasn't any._

" _You can't be dead! Please Care!" Snow cried loudly, her body wracking with sobs as she shook the lifeless body of her bubbly and hyper friend._

" _Snow Silverstone," Snow froze, her sobs subsided. She recognized that voice; she knew who it belonged to. Turning around, her eyes widened at the sight of Damon Salvatore, a sinister smirk on his face and a knife lifted in his hand, the steel blade coated with blood that she knew to be Caroline's._

" _You're next," Damon growled, closing the door behind him with his foot, the door making a loud bang behind him._

BANG!

"ARRGHH!" Snow jumped from her bed, her hand clutched onto her heart. The sound of laughter reached her ears, and she looked up to see Haisley and Paisley holding onto each other while laughing so hard.

Snow huffed and narrowed her eyes as she stared at her evil stepsisters, not appreciating their cruel wake up call.

"What do you want?" asked Snow through gritted teeth; the nightmare really shook her up and she didn't appreciate her evil stepsisters' foul humor.

"You slept in. You barely have time to make us breakfast!" Haisley sneered.

"Yeah, mother isn't thrilled. Not. At. All," Paisley smirked; she loved it when Snow got into trouble, problem was she was too meek and submissive that she barely got into any.

"Wow, that's a big word for you," muttered Snow to herself.

Paisley narrowed her eyes, "Watch your tongue Cinderella, lest you lose it."

Once her evil stepsisters left, Snow dashed into the bathroom, ripped her clothes off and showered quickly; her tears mixed with the scalding water, but she ignored them for the sake of getting breakfast done on time.

Putting on her ripped jeans and a plain red T-shirt that fit snugly on her body; she sat down onto her bed and quickly donned on her red converse, grabbed her phone and book bag and ran downstairs like the wind.

The kitchen was filled with the sounds of sizzling bacon and the spatula scraping against the frying pan as she made scrambled eggs, and ten minutes later, Snow had two plates for Haisley and Paisley sitting on the table. They grinned maliciously and scarfed down their food before leaving the house.

"You were late today Snow," the cold voice of Lucille declared as she entered the kitchen.

Snow nodded apologetically, "I-I'm sorry Lucille. I had a nightmare and –"

"I don't care if you have night terrors you _stupid girl_! Do I look like I care? Do you expect me to hold your hand?" Lucille snapped icy eyes boring into violet orbs. "Why should my precious daughters suffer because of you," she sneered.

Snow nodded and went over to get her book bag that she so hastily threw on the counter so that she could make breakfast; she'll have to eat at school.

A car horn honked from outside, and Snow knew that Bonnie had arrived. Looking at her step-monster, she timidly asked, "Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No! Just get out of my sight! And make sure this doesn't happen again, or next time, I won't be so forgiving."

Bonnie parked by the Forbes house, and the two girls went inside to check on Caroline before school started. Caroline was in her bedroom and had just finished getting dressed; she looked much better than last night.

Snow smiled and ran over to Caroline, tackling her in a hug. "Oomph, Snow?" Caroline giggled, hugging her docile friend back, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I was so scared for you. I feel so much better now that I know you're okay." And she did; her nightmare really messed with her head. She still couldn't believe Damon Salvatore hurt her friend; he might be manipulative and slightly creepy, but he was kind to her, so Snow had a hard time accepting that he would harm her friend.

"Snow, come on. I'm fine. I'm here, don't worry," Caroline had her sit beside her on the bed and kept her arms around her; she knew that Snow needed reassurance.

Bonnie walked over to them and leaned against the window, "What happened last night, Care?" Snow looked up at Caroline as she began to speak.

"I remember the party. Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me."

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie demanded, looking incredulously at their blonde friend.

Caroline groaned, "Can we _not_ talk about it, ok? _Don't_ want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about _any of it_. Just want to go back to normal," she then frowned in confusion, "What are you doing with that candle?"

Bonnie nervously snapped her gaze from the candle to look at her two friends, "Um … nothing. What's this?" Snow looked over Caroline's arms to see Bonnie pointing at the amber crystal necklace she saw in Caroline's hand last night at the party.

Caroline shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Damon gave it to me. Or he was _going to_ give it to me. All I know is, it's mine now."

Bonnie wrinkled her nose, "It's ugly."

"Well get your grubby hands off it," snapped Caroline.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fundraiser, for god's sake."

Snow, Elena and Bonnie stood by the side, watching Caroline make last minute plans for the car wash tomorrow. Elena shook her head in disbelief, "Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened."

"She's in denial," Bonnie commented.

"Come on you guys, she's just trying to get her mind off of things, I mean … it must have been horrible for her, what she went through," said Snow sadly, her nightmare replaying again in her head.

"Hey," the three girls turned to see Stefan had approached them.

"Hey Stefan," Snow smiled, "So, I'm going to leave you two alone. My shift at the grill starts soon."

"Yeah, come on. I'll drop you off," said Bonnie. The two girls waved goodbye to Stefan and Elena and went on their way.

An hour into her shift, Elena walked in and went straight to her. "Hey Snow. Have you seen Stefan?"

"Nope. Sorry Lena," Snow smiled.

Matt came over to them. He gave a small smile to Snow before turning to face Elena, "If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack," Elena laughed slightly, looking like she was about to disagree, "Come on. We haven't played in forever. I'll let you break," Matt tried tempting her.

"Ok sure. Yeah, why not. Bye Snow."

Snow smiled fondly at the two as they went over to the pool table. She sighed sadly, poor Matt, he still wasn't over Elena when she had obviously moved on. Snow knew for a fact that Elena really liked Stefan. She hoped that Matt would meet someone or just move on already, it would do him no good to pine over Elena.

It wasn't until an hour later that Stefan finally arrived, and Elena didn't look too happy. She went over to clean out the table that had just emptied, when an old African American man walked over to Stefan and Elena, disrupting their conversation.

"I know you. My God," the old man looked as though he'd seen a ghost; his eyes were wide and glued in to Stefan.

Snow tried not to listen in, but the table was nearby and she couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry?" Stefan looked perplexed, and Elena looked no better as her confused orbs flittered over to the old man and Stefan.

"I know you. How can it be?"

"I think you have the wrong person, sir," said Stefan adamantly, and Snow could tell he was nervous at the moment.

"You haven't aged a day," the old man continued talking ignoring Stefan's denial.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me," Stefan turned away from the old man to look at a bewildered Elena, "Hey, can we … can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that ok?" While Stefan spoke, he tried pushing Elena towards the door. Snow couldn't hear anymore, but it looked like they were arguing, and then Elena walked away from him, leaving Stefan to stand alone.

Snow sighed softly; she really hoped that Stefan and Elena would work out, they were arguing too much recently, when they should still be in the Honeymoon phase. She turned to see Jenna and Logan Fell having lunch and smiled to herself; at least not all romance was dead in this town.

"Hey, Stefan," Snow called out. Stefan turned from the spot he hadn't moved yet since Elena left him high and dry, and he came over to her.

"Yeah, Snow?"

"Elena likes Chicken Parmesan," Stefan looked questioningly at Snow. "One of her favorites is Chicken Parmesan, just … thought you should know," she left him with a conspiratorial wink.

Stefan smiled, finally comprehending what Snow was hinting at and yelled out after her, "Thank you!"

 **A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

"Where are you going?" Paisley sneered seeing Snow grab her purse and was about to leave.

"Uh, the sexy suds car wash is today, Paisley," said Snow softly; she wasn't in the mood to be around her evil stepsisters.

" _What_?!" hissed Haisley, nearly spitting out her coke. "You cannot go! _Mother! Mother! Mom!_ " she yelled.

"What? What? Haisley, what is with the racket?" asked Lucille, staring at her daughter in concern and displeasure. "A lady should never yell like a commoner, I taught you better than that."

Haisley grumbled and Paisley went to her sister's defense, "Cinderella is going to the sexy suds car wash. Tell her she cannot go," she whined, sounding like a petulant child.

Lucille stared pensively at Snow, who cowered slightly and looked defeated. "By all means, let the girl go."

Snow gaped in surprise, and the twins weren't any better as they gasped incredulously, " _What?_ "

"I'd like to see her wash cars like those plebian in nothing but her underwear," Lucille smirked sinisterly. "I know for a fact that she doesn't own a decent bikini."

Haisley and Paisley burst out into fits of laughter, "Have fun _Cinderella_."

Snow ran out of the manor and began trekking her way over to the High School with tears falling rapidly down her eyes. She felt so humiliated and angry. Lucille was correct, she had no bikinis, but she promised Caroline she would go, and Snow never broke a promise; also, she didn't want to disappoint her best friend who had been looking forward to the event.

She had the right body for a bikini and Caroline needed extra hands … she just hoped she wouldn't mind her washing cars dressed in shorts and a tank top.

Snow was surprised to see Caroline waiting for her and holding out a bag. "What's this?" Snow sniffled.

"Why are you crying?" Caroline looked worried and went to hug her friend.

"Stupid step-monster and evil stepsisters," Snow grumbled slightly.

"What did they do now?" asked an angry Caroline. Snow shook her head, "Something along the lines of cleaning cars like a plebian in my underwear."

"Hmmm. Well, for starters, they only said that because Haisley and Paisley could never, and I mean _not even in their dreams_ , pull off a bikini. I mean, Ick! And second of all, I have a bikini for you right ehre," she smiled.

Snows eyes widened, looking into the bag she had been holding out for her, she noticed a lilac bikini that brought out her eyes and Snow couldn't help but throw her arms around Caroline, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Hey, what are sisters for?" Caroline shrugged with a wink, "Now go get sexy-ed up! Go!" she smacked Snow on her bottom who giggled and ran off into the school bathroom to get changed.

Snow stood with Elena, both of then on the receiving end of a Caroline Forbes rant, "No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not."

"No we are not," Snow and Elena chanted obediently after Caroline, just as Stefan came over to them.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "The event is called _sexy suds_ , you know." She looked down at both Elena and Stefan, who were both dressed in a cardigan and shorts and jumper and jeans, respectively; Caroline left.

"Did we get scolded?" Stefan looked amused at Elena.

"And judged, yeah," giggled Elena.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone," Snow winked at them and went to leave but Elena stopped her with a hug and whispered into her ear, "Thank you for yesterday. Stefan told me you helped out."

Snow smiled, "Anything for you Lena. Besides, he's a good guy."

She went to hang out with Bonnie, who was washing a car near Matt and Tiki, when a broken-down looking car with scratched paint drove forward and Bonnie looked over at Tiki, "This one's yours."

Tiki had a scandalized look on her face as she stared down the car and its owner, "Why do _I_ always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a P.O.S. I mean, we _can_ wash it, but it's still a P.O.S."

"Tiki! Don't be so mean!" Snow gasped in horror, giving the disgruntled and offended man and apologetic look.

Tiki scoffed at Snow, "Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." Bonnie glared at Tiki with fury in her eyes and all of a sudden, the hose turned on by itself and splashed all over Tiki, drenching her in water.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Tiki screeched, shielding her hands over her face from the water. Matt ran over to close the hose, laughing, "Wet and wild, Tik."

Snow stared at Bonnie in shock who looked equally surprised at what she had supposedly done. She looked at Snow and shook her head, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

 _What just happened?_

Snow was on her fourth car, feeling very nervous and troubled with the male population continuingly flirting with her, when Elena ran over to her and dragged her away, "Caroline left me to mind the money, so you, my friend are going to keep me company."

"I could kiss you right now," Snow sighed in relief. At Elena's questioning look, Snow moaned, "The boys wouldn't stop flirting with me and asking me out. One guy even tried feeling me up! I feel so exposed," she whined.

"Well, minding the money is safe," Elena laughed in amusement. She glanced up and smiled kindly, "That'll be $20." Snow gasped, she recognized him as the old man from the grill the other day. Elena seemed to have noticed it as well, "I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At the grill," she explained further when he looked confused.

The old man shook his head, giving Elena a tentative smile, "Well, I … I thought it was somebody I knew."

"Stefan Salvatore," Elena stated. The old man's eyes widened once Elena gave him Stefan's name, but he shook his head once more, "Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Where did you think you'd seen him before, sir?" asked Snow kindly, she could feel confidence radiating from the old man.

The old man switched his gaze over to Snow, "When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack."

"The attack?" Elena pressed.

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods," the old man nodded, optimistic with what he was saying.

"His uncle? Zach?" Elena looked lost. Snow didn't know why it was so important … it could just be Stefan's ancestor; family would have the same features and some even share a high resemblance.

The old man shook his head, "Mm-mmm. Joseph."

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think we're familiar with the story," said Elena, referring to herself and Snow.

He chuckled, "Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened _years_ ago." Tiki came forward, heading straight toward the old man, "Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Ok?" he nodded and started to leave. Tiki looked apologetically at Snow and Elena, "He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer."

Snow smiled sweetly at the old man. Poor guy; Alzheimer was horrible. Snow couldn't imagine what it felt like to live your whole life and have memories of people, life and experiences, of having a family; only for you to one day begin forgetting everything, slowly, slowly. Memories were precious in Snow's opinion.

She was dragged out of her thoughts when she felt Elena grab onto her wrist and pull her along as she went over to the old man. "Elena – what –"

"Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?"

He nodded firmly; recognition lit his eyes, "Yes. I remember his ring and his brother –"

"Damon?" asked Elena, her voice trembling slightly. Snow's eyes widened … okay that was too much of a coincidence. No way did the old man live through the first founder's council where the original brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore died.

"Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore." Snow gasped once the old man confirmed it. Too much of a coincidence. No friggin way!

"When- When was this?" asked Snow hesitantly; she needed to know. She now understood why Elena was so curious and was adamantly asking the old man all these questions.

The old man pondered for a while, before speaking in a gravely tone, "It was early June, 1953. Yeah, June, 1953," he said firmly.

Snow and Elena stared shocked at each other; Elena told her to meet her by Jenna and that she was going to give some excuse to Stefan so she can leave without making him suspicious. Snow had no idea what Elena had planned, but agreed anyways.

"Hey Jenna," Snow beamed at Jenna who was standing by Logan Fell.

"Snow Silverstone?" he asked squinting his eyes slightly at her.

Snow nodded shyly, "Yeah, that's me. And you're the reporter Logan Fell. It's nice to meet you."

"Actually I have met you before when you were 9. I was there for your father's funeral. I'm sorry for your loss," Logan smiled kindly at her.

Snow nodded, "Thank you. It was a long time ago. Did you know my father well?"

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact. We were both members of founding families so we were in the same circle. Anyways, I want to thank you for convincing Jenna here to give me another chance," Logan put on a charming smile.

"Oh, well it was nothing. Everyone deserves a second chance," Snow blushed, laughing nervously. At that moment, Elena walked over to them, giving Snow a somber look, reminding her of their previous conversation with Tiki's grandfather.

"So, Jenna. Is Logan enough in your good graces that I can ask him for a favor?" asked Elena cheekily.

Logan smirked at Jenna, "If I do her a favor, will I get back in your good graces?"

Jenna looked unsure, but a small smile played across her lips, "Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both."

"Done," said Logan instantly, "Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house."

"Fine," Jenna rolled her eyes in exasperation. "But you're eating leftovers."

"Oooh," Logan chuckled, he looked over at Elena, "What do you need?"

"Do you have access to old news stories, say, fifties," Elena drawled her words as she came up with what exactly to say.

Logan nodded, "Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the internet, we pretty much have everything."

"Snow and I have this report way past due. It'd be a lifesaver," said Elena pleadingly, and Snow rearranged her face to look as convincing as possible.

Logan checked his watch and nodded, "Heading there now. Let's go."

"If anyone asks, you don't know where we went. We don't want Caroline to know that we left," Elena told Jenna who nodded; Snow and Elena climbed into the news van and they went over to the TV station.

"We digitalized our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?" Logan asked as he sat Snow and Elena in front of the computer.

"An incident from 1953, if it even happened – at the old Salvatore boarding house," Elena informed him. Once Logan opened up the video for them, he left them and the two girls began watching the footage.

The reporter; "This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in a tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer. Is that the nephew?"

Snow gasped loudly, her finger automatically clicked pause. On the screen, Snow and Elena found themselves staring at the face of Stefan Salvatore, identical to the Stefan they know today.

"Elena! Elena! What's happening, how is that possible?" Snow blurted out nervously. After they had seen Stefan's face in the footage, the two girls ran over to Elena's and Snow was currently pacing around like a maniac in Elena's bedroom, while Elena herself stared blankly at her diary.

"I'm not a believer Snow," Elena whispered.

"Believer of _what_? What Elena? Tell me! I'm freaking out here and you know how I get around tension," blathered a hysterical Snow who looked close to tears.

"Someone who never grows old; I mean Stefan looks the same as he did in 1953."

"It could be an ancestor of his and they look exactly alike," said Snow nervously, grasping for straws, but Elena knew that Snow didn't believe that.

"Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained … there were a few moments were I saw his eyes turn red slightly … but I thought it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. Then there's girls being bitten … like Vicki and Caroline, her-her back," Elena stuttered, memories flooding in her head as she tried to make sense of everything.

Snow stopped pacing and sat on the bed next to Elena, staring at her with wide-eyes, " _Bodies drained of blood_."

"And, and remember when you asked Matt what attacked Vicki, and she said-"

"Vampire," Snow gasped, both hands covering her mouth. Elena suddenly stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To the boarding house. You with me?"

Snow nodded; even though she was frightened and wanted nothing more than to hide under the duvet, she wasn't going to leave her best friend alone to confront Stefan.

The two girls reached the Boarding House in record time, and just as they approached the door, Stefan walked out, his face angry and a wooden stake in his hands.

Snow clutched Elena's arm tightly. "What are you?" asked Elena desperately, her eyes narrowed at Stefan who stared at the two girls, speechless.

"What are you?" shrieked Snow, her voice trembling and her grip tightening on Elena.

 **A/N:** **Okay, so done with this chapter. Next chapter Logan dies. I have this thing where I like to sometimes root for the underdog, so … two questions to all my readers.**

 **Do you want Logan to survive or I kill him off like canon?**

 **Would you prefer it to be Jenna/Alaric … or Jenna/Logan (if I don't kill him off)**

 **Let me know please … you have until we reach two or three chapters to inform me.**

 **R &R. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Snow Silverstone – Emily DiDonato. (Violet Eyes)**

 **Chapter 6:**

"What are you? _What are you_?" Elena yelled hysterically.

"You know. Both of you," Stefan stated, his eyes flittering from Snow to Elena.

"No, we don't," said Snow weakly, dragging Elena backwards slowly making sure to keep a distance between them and Stefan.

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here," Stefan sighed in defeat.

Elena rapidly shook her head, her eyes wide and pleading, "It's not possible. It can't be."

Taking a few steps towards the fearful girls, Stefan said in a voice of forced calmly, "Everything you know … And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?"

"What are you?" Snow's voice shook, a few tears escaping her eyelids.

Stefan's face looked pained when he saw Snow was about to cry; he felt very protective of the timid and docile girl, and he hated the fact that she feared him so. His eyes then flittered over to Elena who stared back at him in horror.

Stefan said the three words that would change the two girls' lives forever, "I'm a vampire."

Silence. The only sound that could be heard was the wind howling and the trees rustling, as the two girls stared at Stefan horror-struck.

Snow's nails dug painfully into Elena's wrist; staring wide-eyed at Stefan, she said, "W-We, should go, right Elena? We shouldn't have come. Let's go."

They ran over to Elena's car and shrieked when they saw Stefan appear in front of them, "Please. Snow, Elena, please don't be afraid of me."

"H-How did you do that?" Elena gasped.

Snow stared incredulously at Stefan, her eyes flittering from left to right, "That-that, what, how … that's not normal."

"Look, please there are things that you have to know and understand," Stefan pleaded with them.

"No! Let us go," Elena yelled.

Snow ran over to the passenger seat and jumped in as Elena side-stepped Stefan and she drove away, driving way over the speeding limit.

"You're so sleeping over tonight, Snow," Elena breathed out shakily.

Snow bobbed her head, "Definitely! I'm scared Lena," she cried, tears falling out rapidly. It wasn't only her fear, but she could feel Elena's too, she could feel her hurt.

"Me too, Snow. But we'll stick together and work through it," Elena smiled tentatively, not wanting to stress her friend out even more.

The two best friends ran up to the safety of Elena's room and began pacing around and shaking their heads, not knowing what to think or feel anymore. Snow froze in place when she saw Stefan's reflection in the mirror and began freaking out, "E-Elena?"

Elena whirled around and gasped. She went over to Snow, grabbed her hand and dragged her with her to the door. Stefan pushed the door shut in time and cornered the two girls against the door.

"I would never hurt you. Both of you are safe with me," Stefan pleaded them to believe him.

"B-But, wh-what about all those an-animal a-a-attacks? All those p-people who-who died…" Snow trailed off, flattening her body against the door, her eyes regarding him with fear.

"No. No, Snow that was Damon!"

"Damon?" Elena gasped.

Oh my god, Damon … Damon the one that went out with Caroline and hurt her … Damon the one that saved her from Joshua.

"Yes," Stefan desperately looked between the two girls. "I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to the both of you, but I beg you, Elena, Snow, don't tell anybody."

"It's not like anyone would ever believe us," Snow blurted out nervously.

Stefan shook his head, "You'd be surprised how many in this town would actually believe you."

"How can you ask us that?" Elena snapped, holding Snow close to her.

"Because you two knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me," Stefan looked at them imploringly.

"Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean us no harm, then you'll go," Elena pleaded, her eyes wide with fear.

Stefan looked sadly at Snow, but she turned her face away, not able to see the pain written all over his face; she could practically feel how desperate and sincere he was.

"I never wanted this," Stefan whispered before flashing away.

Snow and Elena stared at each other in silence for a while, until Snow broke it.

"I trust him," she whispered.

"What? Why? He's a, he's a vampire Snow," Elena stuttered, staring at her friend in disbelief.

"I know. But I _feel_ it, Elena. I sense so much good in him. He was being honest with us," Snow begged Elena to understand her, even though she didn't understand herself. "Yes he's a vampire, and I'm totally freaked out, like seriously, _they exist_? But he was a vampire when you went out with him, and he was a vampire when I befriended him … the only difference is now, we _know_ that he was a vampire the whole time."

"Okay. First of all, _breathe_. You're rambling," said Elena calmly, placing both hands on Snow's shoulder to calm her down. "Second … how is it that you _always_ know what to say?" Elena looked exasperated.

Snow shrugged innocently.

Unknown to the two teenage girls, Stefan stood outside their house, guarding them from Damon who had in fact been invited to the Gilbert's house.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY -**

When Snow and Elena woke up the next day, the first thing they did was open the laptop and research "Vampires."

"Twilight … New Moon … Stephanie Meyer! It's not use Lena. The only way we could be informed is by asking Stefan … I mean what if there is like a Quileute Tribe out there by the borders of Mystic Falls?" Snow puffed her cheeks in annoyance and Elena looked at her docile friend in amusement.

"Fine. I'll text Stefan to meet us at the grill," Elena sighed, taking her phone out and texting. "Hey, what about Lucille? Won't you get into trouble?"

"Nope. My step-monster would make me sleep out of the house if I reach after twelve … but if I sleep elsewhere she won't care. She rejoices when I'm not around," said Snow sadly.

"Well … who needs them when you have us," Elena tried cheering her up, "Woah, okay. Stefan replied. Come on, let's go."

They made their way over to the grill in silence, not bothering to fill it with idle chit chat since they were both anxious of what Stefan was about to tell them … it was so absurd, the notion that vampires exist … if Snow didn't see the abnormal way Stefan moved so quickly then she would think this was all an elaborate sham.

They saw Stefan had beaten them there and already sat on a table waiting for them; Snow and Elena sat down and stared at him for a while. Stefan was obviously waiting for them to speak up first.

"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet us here. When you Google 'vampire' you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?" asked Elena in a no nonsense voice.

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know. Both of you," said Stefan in an honest to god genuine voice.

"I know you eat garlic," Elena stated.

"Yes," Stefan nodded.

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue," Elena crinkled her brows at that in confusion.

"Please don't tell me that you sparkle," Snow said in a whining voice.

Stefan laughed, his forest green eyes twinkling slightly at Snow, "No. We don't sparkle. We have rings that protect us," he said, wagging the finger with said ring for the girls to see.

"Crucifixes?" asked Elena.

"Decorative," Stefan shrugged.

"Huh, so not Dracula either, okay," Snow nodded; it seemed that all the fiction writers that wrote about vampires got everything all wrong.

"Holy water?" asked Elena rolling her eyes at Snow – she really needed to cut down on all the novels.

"Drinkable."

"Ooh, I got one. What about mirrors?" asked Snow shyly.

Stefan smiled gently, "Myth."

Elena leaned forward, "You said you don't kill to survive." Snow looked curiously at Stefan.

Stefan nodded, "Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful."

"So … in other words, you're a vegetarian vampire," Snow twitched her nose in a cute motion.

Stefan snorted, but Elena smacked her friend lightly, glad for the humor, "You really gotta stop with reading all those novels Snow."

Snow stuck her tongue out at Elena, before turning solemn eyes at Stefan, "Why did you let him get involved with Caroline?" she asked sadly.

Stefan grimaced, "Forcing Damon _not_ to do something is much more dangerous, believe me."

"He was hurting her!" snapped Elena.

"He was _feeding_ on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion," Stefan explained patiently, "She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have."

"Is that supposed to make it ok?" a scandalized Elena snapped.

"No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that," Stefan agreed.

"Caroline told me that she has holes in her memories from the Founder's party. That's the compulsion thingy, right?" asked Snow. Stefan nodded grimly.

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?" asked Elena. Snow widened her eyes at Stefan, she didn't think of that.

Stefan shook his head, "Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore."

"Not anymore?" squeaked Snow.

"There was a time when this town was … very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone," Stefan pleaded them.

"I can't promise that," said Elena at once.

" _Elena_!" Snow scolded her friend; poor Stefan, he didn't deserve to die.

Stefan smiled slightly at Snow and her kind nature, before turning desperate eyes at Elena, "Elena … Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice."

"Well, I can sense your sincerity, so I believe you," Snow beamed at him.

Elena groaned and rolled her eyes, "You are so trusting Snow, it's gonna get you into trouble one day."

"Wow. You are such a bad Bella," Snow shook her head in pity.

Elena threw her hands in the air, "Arghh, Snow! Stefan is not Edward Cullen, I am _definitely not_ Bella Swan; and this is _not_ a twilight story."

Stefan was chuckling as he watched the two girls – they weren't fighting, it was more like an entertaining argument they had on a regular basis.

Snow pondered something, "You know, what's odd? Bella lived in a _small town_ called Forks, and then there's us, who lives in a _small town_ called Mystic Falls. Note that _both_ towns had _vampires_."

Stefan and Elena gaped at Snow who was smiling innocently at them and crinkled her nose, "Stop looking at me like that. You're weirding me out."

"You're weirding us out with all this fiction talk. Enough, Snow," Elena chuckled.

"Fine," grumbled Snow, "But FYI, vampires were said to be fiction too," she said adamantly.

"Come on," Stefan stood up, making both girls stare at him oddly. "I want to show you something."

They took Elena's car and drove through the woods. Snow hoped that she wasn't wrong to trust him and that he wouldn't gobble them up and bury them somewhere there – if that happens, then Elena would definitely haunt her forever in their death.

"So, um, why exactly are we in the middle of nowhere?" asked Snow, distracting herself with conversation to quell her morbid thoughts as they got out of Elena's car and stood in front of ruins.

"This … Didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home," Stefan's eyes shone with nostalgia as he stared ahead at where his home used to be.

"It looks so …" Elena struggled to come up with the correct word.

"Old?" Stefan supplied, and Elena nodded, "It's because they are," he smiled.

"Woah, woah. Hold up. How long have you been a … um, Culleny," said Snow meekly.

Elena rolled her eyes fondly and Stefan chuckled, "I've been 17 years old since 1864."

"Oh, my god," gasped Elena.

"Oh, _my_ god! You're like _the_ eternal teenager," Snow gaped and Stefan stared at her in amusement, recalling him saying something similar to Damon a couple of weeks ago.

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back," Stefan took a deep breath and looked at the ruins. "Half a century before the boarding house was even built; this was my family's home. Damon and I … We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends." A bitter smile appeared on Stefan's face.

"You and Damon, best friends? I feel so much tension between you two; no offense but it looks like Damon hates you," said Snow sadly.

"What happened?" asked Elena, her eyes staring sympathetically into forest green ones.

Stefan was silent for a moment, before he uttered one name, "Katherine," he turned to face both girls, "Katherine happened."

"You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like …"Elena's voice trailed off as she looked sheepishly at a smug looking Snow.

"I told you! _I told you!_ I had a feeling Damon manipulated the situation," Snow stuck her tongue out at Elena.

"Well Snow was right," Stefan smiled at Snow in appreciation. "Damon was trying to make you think that … I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it."

"All because you loved the same women 145 years ago?" said Elena incredulously.

Stefan looked like he was caught up in a memory, "She wasn't just any girl…"

"Tell us more about her. When I asked Damon, all he gave me were her bad qualities," said Snow softly.

"There was the founder's party … Katherine had us both ask her. She was seductive and used it as a weapon. She chose me," he said abruptly looking at Elena first and then Snow. "I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion."

"And that's when the relationship between you and Damon began deteriorating," Snow guessed. Stefan nodded glumly.

"The first founder's party … Where you signed the registry," Elena's eyes lit up in recognition.

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her," Stefan's face was the perfect picture of shame and guilt.

"Poor guy … how upset was he?" asked Snow sympathetically.

Elena smiled; typical Snow. Stefan stared incredulously at Snow; she was too sweet, too kind, and too innocent. Shaking his head at Snow, he said, "That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't even get mad. He gets even."

"What do you mean?" Elena's face crumpled in confusion.

Stefan sighed, looking off into nowhere, as he said in a desolate tone, "What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but … turns out that night … Katherine was with him, too."

"What? That's horrible! I thought one of you dated her first, not at the same time," Snow was mortified.

Elena shook her head in disgust, "So Damon was lying? _He_ stole her from you, not the other way around?"

Stefan looked bitter as he spoke his next words, "Turns out she wasn't ours to steal. She was a vampire," he finally stated.

Snow and Elena gaped at him; they did not see that one coming.

Stefan continued, "She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from each other. She wanted all if us to be together. _Forever_ ," Stefan shook his head and scoffed, "It didn't work out that way, but … Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other … Like it or not."

He went over to the ruin and pulled a loose brick out. Snow and Elena gasped, recognizing the piece of jewelry in Stefan's hand.

"Is that Damon's ring?" asked Elena.

Stefan nodded, "I took it from him, but I have to give it back."

"No, don't. Stefan, keep it hidden, please," Snow's terrified violet orbs locked onto Stefan's regretful forest green orbs.

"Snow, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way he knows he can hurt me," Stefan said sadly.

"And how is that?" Elena's curiosity peaked.

"By hurting you," Stefan simple said. Snow swooned; they were so cute together. Stefan looked at Snow, "He hasn't been invited into your house yet, so you're safe."

Snow adamantly shook her head, terrified at the thought, "It doesn't take much to get an invite by Lucille, Stefan. One glance at a pretty boy and she allows him in. She's looking for handsome, rich men for Haisley and Paisley," she said in disgust and Elena looked repulsed at the thought of the step-bitches with a guy.

After a moment, Elena couldn't help but ask, "The mind control … You said Katherine used. Do you ever do that to me?"

Stefan vehemently denied. "No. That necklace, it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. _But_ I also wanted to … protect you from me," he turned serious eyes on Elena, "Elena, you should _never_ take that necklace off … Because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me … You'll know that you were free to make your own choice."

Snow whimpered, "Do you … Do you know if Damon ever compelled me?"

"No. He never did. Now that you know about us, it's dangerous for you to walk around without vervain. I'll get you some when I get back to the Boarding House."

Elena smiled fondly at the exchange; Snow didn't have many people in her life that cared for her, and she knew that Stefan would protect her sweet-natured friend at all costs.

Snow beamed gratefully, "Thank you, Stefan."

"Let's continue this at my place," Elena offered.

However, the three of them received a surprise when they entered the Gilbert's Residence and saw Jeremy and Matt surrounding a distraught Vicki.

"Vicki? Oh my god, are you okay?" Snow turned to look at the two boys, "What's wrong with her?"

Vicki perked up at seeing Snow and rushed over to her, engulfing her in a hug, "Snow. I don't feel so well," she cried.

Stefan moved forward; he had a bad feeling about this, "Snow, back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus," he placed his hands on both sides of her face and looked into her chestnut eyes, "You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine," he snapped his eyes over to a bewildered Jeremy and scared Matt, "Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on."

Once Matt and Jeremy were upstairs with Vicki, Stefan grimaced.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena accused him. Stefan nodded glumly.

"What's wrong with her?" cried Snow, wiping tears from her eyes.

"She's transitioning," was all Stefan said and Snow felt fear trickle down her spine.

"Transitioning to what?" Elena's voice shook slightly.

"A vampire."

"No. No. No, no, _why_?" cried Snow tearfully and Elena went to hug her.

"Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet," said a grim Stefan.

"H-How does she do that?" asked Snow desperately.

"She has to feed on human blood," Stefan sighed reluctantly.

"And what if she doesn't?" asked Elena, dreading the answer.

"She'll die. She may only have a few hours," said Stefan sadly, his eyes on Snow who held Elena's arm in a vice grip.

"She's upstairs with Jeremy and Matt right now," Elena gasped.

"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet. Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice."

Suddenly, Jeremy and Matt trudged down the stairs in a hurry and yelled that Vicki disappeared. Matt went out to look for her in his car, hoping that she went back to their house and Stefan went to track her with his vampire senses, leaving the two Gilberts and Snow waiting for any news.

"I'm scared Elena, what if they don't find her," Snow whimpered. The doorbell rang, cutting Elena's reply and she opened the door to see Damon with his regular smirk on his face. Snow squeaked in fear, and Elena went to close the door on him, but he was too fast for her and placed his foot on the door.

"Jeremy. Go upstairs," Elena growled, not once taking her eyes off of Damon's.

Damon smirked, his eyes glued to terrified violet orbs before moving on to Elena, "You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally 'fessed up; though I am surprised that Silverstone here knows as well."

"Stay away from us," Elena shouted her hand comfortingly in Snow's.

Damon put on an innocent face, "Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited," Damon smirked, pushing the door wide open and stepping inside. Elena and Snow backed up in fear from him. "We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now," he then looked at Snow and saw her unique violet orbs were filled to the brim with tears and he felt a pang; he didn't like seeing her cry for some reason, "You too. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So … where's Stefan?" He made sure not to make any eye contact with Snow for now.

"He's out looking for Vicki," Elena spat with hatred.

" _Why_? Why did you do it?" whispered Snow sadly.

Damon rolled his eyes, keeping them on Elena, he didn't know why seeing Snow cry because of him hurt, "Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."

"Did you thank Katherine?" snarled Elena through gritted teeth.

Damon stared at Elena in shock, "Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?"

"I got enough," Elena folded her arms and glared at Damon.

"Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him," he turned to leave and as he reached the door, his eyes flickered to both girls, "Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house," and he left, the door slamming shut behind him.

An hour of worrying later and the girls couldn't take waiting in the stuffy house anymore and sat outside the porch to wait for Stefan when he came up to them; his shirt bloodstained.

"Oh my god! You're bleeding," Snow gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

"I'm okay. But Snow … I'm sorry. She fed and then I lost her," Stefan looked apologetically at Snow who began crying again. "I'll take care of her Snow. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody. I promise you. Both of you."

Snow nodded her tearstained face, "I'm going to give you two a moment alone. Elena, I'm going to sleep over again today. It's after twelve."

Elena nodded sympathetically, "You want me to come with?"

"No, I need a moment alone."

Snow sat on Elena's bed and cried her heart out. The emotions emanating from everyone was killing her; she was feeling everything tenfold and her heart couldn't take it anymore. What's more? Vicki was like a big sister to her, and would always watch out for her since she began working at the grill when she was fourteen.

Snow Silverstone couldn't take losing any more people in her life that was important to her … she didn't have much loved ones left in her life and they were all dropping down like flies.

 **A/N:** **Poor Snow, huh? So, do you want Vicki to survive, yay or nay?**

 **And what do you think about Snow? Is she normal? Or is there something different about her … something supernatural?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Snow Silverstone – Emily DiDonato. (Violet Eyes)**

 **Chapter 7:**

Snow sat in the kitchen of the Gilbert's Residence drinking coffee and waiting for Elena to get down. She was so used to always being the early bird since she had to prepare breakfast for her step-monster and evil stepsisters.

Checking her phone, she sighed sadly when she saw there to be absolutely no missed calls or messages from Lucille asking if she was okay; Lucille didn't care if Snow never made it back to the house, and she knew it, but it still hurt.

She heard Elena and Jeremy walking down the stairs – arguing as usual.

"Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?" asked Elena patronizingly.

"What? You're kidding me, right?" scoffed Jeremy in disbelief.

The siblings finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and Snow could see that Elena looked exasperated while Jeremy was furious and annoyed.

"You shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for," Elena waved her cellphone in Jeremy's face; Snow sighed, Elena could show a bit more compassion towards her brother – Jeremy harbors deep feelings towards Vicki.

"Yeah, your lips keep movin'. I don't know why," spat Jeremy, and without sparing a glance around the house, he strode over to the front door and slammed it shut behind him.

Elena's chocolate brown orbs met violet and she smiled slightly, walking over to Snow she pointed her thumb backwards at the door and said, "Sorry you had to see that."

Snow shook her head and smiled, "Nothing I haven't seen before, but Lena you gotta be more understanding to Jer about Vicki."

"I just don't want him to spiral out of control because of Vicki," Elena huffed.

"I know sweetie, but right now he's young and in love. Unlike you and me, he doesn't know that she's safe at the Salvatores … or well, relatively safe as long as Stefan's with her," Snow added unsurely.

Elena studied her friend, "You want to check up on her, don't you?"

Snow pouted and nodded innocently. Elena laughed and held out her hand, "Come on, let's go check on Vicki."

The two girls reached the Boarding House and walked over to the front door. Snow clutched Elena's hand tightly, she was terrified of running into Damon, and unlike with Stefan she didn't feel so safe with the elder Salvatore.

Elena had just rang the doorbell when the door opened wide and a smirking Damon stood on the other side; Snow whimpered slightly, but stayed in her place by Elena's side.

Damon stared at Elena in amusement, before his electric eyes met unique violet ones.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena snapped.

Without taking his eyes off Snow, he causally said, "Yep!"

"Where is he?" Elena was doing all the talking, hoping Damon would stop staring at her freaked out friend.

It worked; Damon rolled his eyes and smiled lazily at Elena, "And good morning to you, little miss 'I'm on a mission'."

Elena glared at him, "How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything you've done?"

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" rebutted Damon in amusement.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead," snapped Elena confidently.

"Elena," Snow whispered warningly, but Damon of course heard and smirked.

"Yes, you would."

"But I'm not," Elena pressed on, ignoring Snow tugging her arm to shut up.

" _Yet_. You should listen to your friend. She, at least knows the meaning of self-preservation," Damon smirked.

There was silence between the two girls, when Snow decided to speak up and end this deadly ping pong tournament, "Where's Stefan?" she asked gently.

"He's upstairs singing 'The rain in Spain'. Knock yourselves out," Damon winked at Snow and walked past the two girls, leaving the house.

Snow and Elena traded unsure looks before they cautiously closed the door behind them and walked down the hall, calling out for Stefan. He appeared in front of them suddenly – vampire speed, Snow remembered.

"Stefan, where's Vicki?" asked Snow worriedly.

"She's upstairs," Stefan smiled.

"What happens now?" Elena asked snappishly. "Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?" she demanded.

Stefan sighed wearily, "I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this," Stefan explained slowly.

"So she's a vampire with issues?" Elena snorted humorlessly, "What are we supposed to do? Because we're both lying to everyone we care about. What's gonna happen to her?"

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe," said Stefan firmly.

Vicki popped up from the banister, walking down the stairs, "How long is that?"

"Vicki!" Snow squealed excitedly.

Vicki's eyes met Snow's and her whole demeanor changed to one of delight, "Snow!"

Snow separated herself from Elena and Stefan's side and ran over to Vicki.

"Snow!" Elena cried, scared for her friend.

"Snow, don't –"Stefan was cut off as he was too late. Snow engulfed Vicki in a huge bear hug and Vicki laughed happily, hugging her back.

"Vicki! I've been so worried about you," Snow cried. Vicki smiled sadly and wiped away Snow's tears, "Come on little sis, I'm fine. Look I'm here. You know I hate it when you cry."

"I know," Snow chuckled giving Vicki a watery smile, "I was just so scared for you."

Stefan looked confused and Elena gaped, whirling over to Stefan she said, "How come Vicki isn't feeding from her?"

Stefan stepped forward, his eyes drifting over to Vicki and Snow, who were still standing too close to each other in a sisterly hug, "Vicki … you don't feel out of control? Like you need to feed from her?"

Snow looked questioningly at Stefan, and Vicki scoffed, "Of course not. Snow's like my little sister. Why would I?"

"You don't feel like your throat is on fire at all around her?" Stefan looked puzzled, and was currently studying Snow as though she were an experiment he wanted to dissect and study from.

Vicki frowned in thought, "Actually no. Huh, weird," she shrugged.

"Is something wrong?" asked Snow hesitantly.

Stefan shook his head and smiled unconvincingly, "No, no. Nothing."

As Vicki and Snow began chattering happily with one another, walking over to the dining room, Elena went over to Stefan and they followed them at a slower pace.

"Stefan … what is it?" asked Elena curiously, her eyes never leaving her docile friend in fear that Vicki might lose control and attack her.

"Last night, Vicki found Tyler and couldn't control herself. Around Snow however, Vicki acts human," replied Stefan.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Elena frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, yeah. Just forget about it. I'm probably just being paranoid. It must be because they have a strong bond or something," said Stefan dismissively. He dropped Elena off at the dining room with the other girls and went to get coffee.

"Oooh, thanks Stefan," Snow smiled gratefully as Stefan handed her a mug of coffee.

Stefan smiled at her and then looked at Vicki, "Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulates through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch."

Vicki raised an eyebrow at that, "Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?"

"Vicki!" Snow gasped in horror.

Vicki shrugged innocently and smiled, "It's an innocent question," when Snow, Elena and Stefan were still staring at her, she rolled her eyes, "I'm curious, so sue me."

"You're going to have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at a time," said Stefan seriously.

" _Oh god_!" Vicki yelled out in exasperation, "Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me."

"It _can_ work. It's _your_ choice, Vicki," said Stefan.

Vicki stared Stefan down, "So you've _never_ tasted human blood?"

"Not in a long time," Stefan rebutted.

"How long?" Vicki pushed him. Elena couldn't take her eyes away from Stefan; she too wanted to know the answer.

"Years and years," said Stefan simply, "I'm not proud of my past behavior."

Vicki groaned, "Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead," Vicki rambled as she left the room in search for a bathroom. Snow giggled softly.

Stefan awkwardly scratched the back of his head and took Vicki's empty mug of animal blood, "I'm going to, uh … I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick."

Just as Stefan flashed away, Vicki re-entered the room, groaning once again, "False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird," she slumped down next to Snow and took out her phone.

"Hmm, who are you calling?" asked Elena, sharing a worried look with Snow.

"Jeremy," Vicki giggled.

"Vicki, you _can't_ see Jeremy anymore," said Elena firmly.

"Elena, don't," Snow warned her; what's up with Elena and her lack of compassion … especially to a newbie vampire, not good.

"Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see," Vicki snapped self-righteously.

"Even though you could hurt him?" Elena rebutted, and Snow had a bad feeling … Elena should stop talking.

"I would never hurt Jeremy," Vicki was insulted, "I didn't hurt Snow!"

"I know you think that but I can't take the risk. What about Tyler yesterday? You nearly hurt him. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go," said Elena sympathetically yet adamantly.

"Oh really?" Vicki glared at Elena angrily, "And how long have you been preparing the 'you're not good enough' speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing."

Snow rubbed her temples, she could feel the tension in the air, and it was suffocating, "Guys, please stop."

Elena ignored Snow's pleas and stared Vicki in the eye, "All I'm saying is Jeremy is _not_ getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki."

Snow gasped, standing up abruptly when Vicki flashed over to Elena, grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. Elena's fear washed all over her, and she felt fear for her best friend too, "Vicki! Vicki please, stop! Stop it, let her go," Snow cried.

Again, she was ignored. Vicki glared at Elena with so much hatred, and she snarled, "Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for fifteen years. _Fifteen years_ and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm going to see Jeremy whenever I want to see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?"

Finishing her angry speech, Vicki let Elena go and Snow rushed over to her in a hug. Vicki spared Snow an apologetic glance and left the room.

"Elena are you okay?" asked Snow in concern as Elena kept coughing and massaging her throat. Stefan arrived at that moment with a mug of blood in his hand; his eyes drifted over from a crying Snow, to a pained Elena, to a missing Vicki, and he said, "What happened?"

"She threatened me," said Elena hoarsely, her hand still massaging her throat in pain.

Stefan sighed, "She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues …" Stefan trailed off uncomfortably.

"I warned you not to provoke her Elena," Snow cried as she let go of Elena and sat in her previous seat. Looking up at Stefan, she asked desperately, "How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?"

Stefan shook his head in doubt, "There's no rule book."

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?" asked Elena.

"A while. But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is, it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, and it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire … it can all blur into one urge, hunger," Stefan explained ominously.

"So then Vicki's screwed," Snow gaped. "What does this mean for her exactly?"

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him," said Stefan sadly.'

"But how come she could control herself perfectly around me?" asked Snow in confusion. Elena nodded in agreement and looked at Stefan in puzzlement.

"I don't … know," Elena nodded with a sigh, but Snow could tell that Stefan wasn't being honest. She decided not to push him for an answer. She trusted Stefan, and whenever he deemed it right to tell her, he would.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

"Well, well, well. Cinderella finally grants us with her presence," Haisley sneered.

Snow sighed, she barely even put a foot through the door and Haisley and Paisley have already started in on her.

"It was nicer without you around sucking up all the oxygen in the house," Paisley glared at her.

"What do you want?" asked Snow in exasperation.

"We were waiting for you," Haisley piped up.

"Mhhmmm, we spoke to mother about you needing a costume for the Halloween party tonight," Paisley continued with an evil glint in her onyx eyes.

"Right," said Snow slowly, staring at her evil stepsisters in disbelief, "Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

"Don't be an ungrateful little shit, _Cinderella_ ," growled Paisley.

"Your costume is already waiting for you on your bed. Mother paid for it and all," Haisley gave her a sinister smile.

Snow gave them one last suspicious glance before running up to her room. Big, fat tears leaked out of her soft violet eyes when she saw the dress that lay on her bed.

It was the maid outfit Cinderella actually wore in the cartoon.

 _So cruel. So evil_.

Haisley and Paisley barged into her room and began guffawing loudly at the tears in her eyes, holding onto one another while Snow stared at them with hurt eyes.

"See you at the party, _Cinderella_ ," Haisley mocked, and the twins left her room, leaving behind a miserable Snow.

Snow knew that if she didn't wear the maid's outfit then Lucille would make her pay for it from her own hard-earned wages, so she had no choice but to don on the humiliating dress and keep the tears at bay.

After she had gotten dressed for the party, she went down to the foyer, getting ready to leave when she halted suddenly at seeing her step-monster and evil stepsisters staring at her with glee. Haisley and Paisley were dressed in Princess Gowns, which was a complete and utter fail in Snow's opinion, but she knew that Lucille wanted to find a suitor for them and so she wouldn't let them attend the party in anything less.

"Good. I see you made the right choice in wearing the costume I bought for you. Think of it as a _gift_ , hmm?" Lucille smirked. "The party finishes after 12; therefore, you have two choices; come before 12 and sleep in your bed or come after 12 and sleep on the lawn."

The doorbell rang just then, and the twins shared startled looks before it changed to excitement and they practically tugged on each other's dress to answer the door first.

"Haisley, Paisley. Keep you dignity intact and answer the door like a lady would," Lucille clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Yes, mother," they answered glumly in unison.

"Who is it?" demanded Lucille.

"It's for _her_ ," Paisley spat, green with envy.

Snow perked up and went over to the door, ignoring the malicious glare directed at her by Lucille, and she smiled at seeing Stefan, who was already invited in by one of the twins; Snow didn't mind, Stefan was trustworthy in her opinion and she knew he would always keep her safe.

"Stefan, what is it?" asked Snow timidly, noticing that there were three glares being pierced into the back of her head.

"I'm here to pick you up. Elena is taking Jeremy to the party and asked me to stop on your way," Stefan smiled, but Snow could tell that there was something worrying him.

"You didn't have to," Snow's face turned red.

"Excuse me, Mr.?" Lucille asked in a sickly sweet voice. Snow rolled her eyes, fat chance of Lucille managing to snag Stefan for Haisley and Paisley.

Stefan smiled charmingly at her but Snow could tell it was fake, "Salvatore."

Lucille's eyes sparkled at him being from the founding families. "Yes, Mr. Salvatore. Would you terribly mind accompanying my precious daughters here to the party?" Lucille asked kindly, pointing at Haisley and Paisley.

Stefan's eyes met Snow too quickly for any of them to see with his vampire speed, and he smiled slightly, "Actually ma'am, I have something I'd like to discuss with Snow in private." Lucille looked scandalized and the twins growled in jealousy when Stefan winked at Snow and held out his hand for her.

Snow giggled and took the offered hand, yelling out a quick, "Bye," behind her back. "Are you gonna vampire flash me there?"

"No, I thought we could walk and talk," Stefan smiled.

Snow nodded, "How about you give me the real reason why you picked me up."

Stefan chuckled, "Elena warned me that nothing gets passed you."

"Yup! So spill, Salvatore."

"Okay. I was worried for you. The other day when you told me about your stepmother and stepsisters inviting any guy with a pretty face into the house without hesitation, I feared Damon would succeed in getting an invite. Obviously, you were right. When they opened the door, they didn't even wait to get my name or ask what I wanted before inviting me in," Stefan stated in disbelief.

Snow rolled her eyes, "I told you so."

"Yeah well, the good thing is I'm invited now. So if anything ever happens and you need me, I'll be able to get in," Stefan smiled at her comfortingly.

"Thanks Stefan. I appreciate it," Snow side-glanced at Stefan, deciding to ask what has been on her mind, "Are you going to tell me how come Vicki is unaffected by my being close to her?"

Stefan chuckled, "I should have known," he fidgeted slightly before blurting out, "You have no scent."

Snow froze, glancing up at Stefan with her brow crinkled in confusion, "What do you mean I have no scent?"

"I mean, you have absolutely no scent whatsoever. Every human has a scent, their blood has a scent, making it harder for vampires to be near them without feeding until they have practiced control like Damon and I. But you don't; it's actually a good thing, it keeps you safe from vampires, but the bad thing is-"

Snow cut him off, "The bad thing is there is something wrong with me … I'm not normal, am I?"

Stefan grimaced, shaking his head, "I'm sorry. That's why I didn't want to say anything to you. I didn't want to worry you, and I wanted to research what you are so I could tell you."

"That's why you and Damon kept on staring at me oddly ever since I first met you," Snow felt everything click into place, the final piece of the puzzle.

Stefan nodded, "Exactly. We've been vampires for 150 years and you are the first human we have come across that has no scent. You're an enigma, a conundrum."

"Great. That's just what I needed," mumbled Snow.

Stefan and Snow split up once they entered the party; Stefan went in search for Vicki and Snow went in search for Elena. It didn't take long for her to bump into a relaxed Matt and a nervous Elena.

"We have to find Jeremy," Elena grabbed Snow's hand and dragged her along the hallways, avoiding drunken teenagers until they finally walked in on Stefan and Vicki who looked to be arguing in an empty classroom and Elena breathed out a sigh of relief, " _Thank God_."

Stefan frowned, "What's the matter?"

"I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried," said Elena shakily.

"What's goin' on?" Matt demanded angrily. He had finally caught up with the two girls and was surprised to find Vicki with Stefan.

"Hey, uh. Everything's fine," said Stefan calmly, trying to diffuse any argument that could occur.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone," Vicki cried out in annoyance.

"Vicki! Don't do this," said Snow desperately, her eyes staring imploringly into Vicki's.

"You need to back off man," Matt snapped, moving towards Stefan.

"Stefan, she's gone," Elena cried out. Snow quickly followed Elena out of the classroom as they began searching frantically for Jeremy.

They then heard Jeremy yelling from the back entrance, and without a second thought, the two girls ran in only to see Vicki attacking Jeremy. Elena noticed a wooden plank to their side and picked it up, running over to Vicki she hit her hard on the back of her head with it.

Vicki vamped out and grabbed Elena, throwing her backwards into a pile of garbage nearby. Snow ran over to help Elena up, just as Stefan flashed over and pinned Vicki against a bus.

"Go. Get inside. Go!" Stefan yelled when Vicki untangled herself from Stefan and disappeared.

Elena grabbed Jeremy and pulled Snow alongside her. Just as they were running out, Elena screamed; Snow turned and her eyes widened in shock and fear when she saw that Vicki had grabbed onto Elena and was biting into her neck.

"Vicki! No!" cried Snow pleadingly.

Stefan growled and flashed over to Vicki, pulling her off Elena and stabbing her in the heart with a wooden stake.

"NOOO!" Snow yelled. Snow felt indescribable pain erupt from her heart, exactly where Vicki was stabbed, and she felt faint. She dropped to the floor, feeling the pain abate. Snow inhaled and exhaled oxygen from her lungs deeply, trying to forget the pain she had felt, instead she ran over to Vicki's mummified body, hugging the lifeless body of the girl that was like an older sister to her close to her chest, her body wracking with huge sobs.

Snow didn't know how long she sat there crying and hugging Vicki's lifeless body. She didn't know that Elena stayed by her side the whole time. Snow continued crying even when Damon came over to them and flippantly said, "You two should go, I got this."

Snow wanted to scream and rage and hit Damon Salvatore, he was the reason Vicki died. But it wasn't Snow, it wasn't her, she couldn't do that. She was just the docile, kind and gentle, pushover Snow Silverstone.

But Elena didn't have any restraint as she jumped to her feet and spat angrily at Damon, "You did this. This is _your_ fault!"

"You confuse me for someone with remorse," scoffed Damon, but his eyes softened slightly when he noticed Snow weeping over Vicki's body holding onto it with a vice grip.

Elena lifted her arm to smack Damon in the face, but he was too fast for her and his hand flashed out and roughly grabbed it, "None of this matter to me. _None of it_."

"People die around you. How could it be not matter? It matters, and you know it. Snow just lost someone close to her, and she doesn't have much people in her life that cares for her. _You did this_!" Elena growled angrily. And with that, she used her other hand and slapped him in the face.

Damon glared hardly at her, " _You need to leave_. Your wounds are bleeding and _you need to leave_."

Elena glared at him one last time before she went over to coax Snow into letting Vicki's body go, "Snow. You have to let go. Come on sweetie. Sleepover at my place today, come on."

Damon watched as Snow wailed desolately in Elena's arms and tried tugging over to Vicki, but Elena held her in a firm grip and pushed her out the door. Once she had a hysterical Snow seated in the passenger seat, Elena allowed a few tears to fall down and cried on the way over to her house.

"Where is he?" Elena asked, looking around for Jeremy.

"Inside," Stefan stated, his eyes widening on the bawling Snow and he flashed over and carried her in his arms, sitting her down in the porch as Elena went inside to check on Jeremy.

"She's gone Stefan. Why do I keep losing the people I care about?" Snow sniffed softly, wiping her face from all the tears.

"I'm sorry Snow. I didn't want this to happen. But you have Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. You have me, I'm not going anywhere," Stefan hugged the fragile girl closer to him, and she cried into his chest.

A few minutes later, Elena walked out and she looked sadly at Snow, her eyes then flickered over to Stefan, "Are you okay?"

"I, uh … I wanted to help her. But instead, uh … How's he doin'?" Stefan changed the subject, not wanting to think about Vicki and not wanting to upset the mourning girl even more.

"He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid," said Elena sorrowfully, sitting down on Snow's other side.

"Elena, what can I do? I … What can I do to help? I'll do anything," said a solemn Stefan.

"Can you make him forget?" asked Elena immediately.

"Elena … no," Snow's tearful eyes widened as she stared at Elena.

"Snow, it's the only choice. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened," said Elena desperately.

Stefan shook his head, "If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work … Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right."

"I can do it. If this is what you want … I'll do it," Snow, Elena and Stefan looked up to see Damon approaching them.

Elena nodded confidently, "It's what I want."

"What do you want him to know?" asked Damon looking very sincere for once.

"Elena-"

Elena cut Snow off, ignoring her as she spoke to Damon, "I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best."

Once Damon disappeared inside the house to compel Jeremy, Snow looked at Elena and said softly, "You're going to regret doing this one day Lena. It's going to come and bite you in the ass."

Without waiting for Elena to reply, she left Stefan alone with her and walked up to Elena's room. Sitting on Elena's bed, she began crying again, when Damon walked in.

He stared at her sadly, and felt a pang of regret, "Do you want me to make you forget?" he asked sincerely.

Snow shook her head, "I can't. I need to … No, I don't want to forget Vicki's dying moment, if I do, then I'll feel empty inside and I'll always wonder where she went."

Damon nodded and opened his mouth to say something, anything to get her to stop crying, but he could find no words, so instead he turned around and left Snow alone to her thoughts and her tears.

 **A/N:** **So we're finally finding out more about Snow in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it.**

 **R &R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Snow Silverstone – Emily DiDonato. (Violet Eyes)**

 **Chapter 8:**

"I'm horrible at lying Lena," Snow hissed as they made their way to the Police Department.

Snow got a call this morning from Sheriff Forbes to come in for questioning about Vicki's disappearance. Since she had been missing for twenty-fours since the Halloween party, Matt reported it in and now Elena, Jeremy and Stefan as well had to come in for an interrogation.

Snow was horrible at lying. She was an honest person by nature and couldn't even make a tiny fib to save her life.

"Yeah I know," Elena looked warily around their surroundings for any eavesdroppers before turning back to face her friend's terrified violet orbs, "Don't lie per say Snow, just cover the truth with a lie … uh, be vague, disguise your words."

"Snow Silverstone," the deputy called out.

"Okay, that's me. I can do this, I can do this," Snow breathed worriedly.

"Breath in, breathe out, go get 'em Snow," Elena engulfed her in a hug and watched with worriment as Snow walked hesitantly into the Sheriff's office.

"Snow, hi," Sheriff Forbes smiled firmly.

"Hey Sheriff," Snow gave her a tentative smile.

"Okay. So I'm going to ask a couple of procedure questions. I know you were close with Vicki and it's hard but try answering to the best of your ability, alright?"

Snow nodded.

"When was the last time you saw Vicki?"

Okay, that was an easy question; the last time she saw Vicki was after Stefan had stabbed her with a wooden stake and then Damon took her away to bury her in some ditch somewhere … and oh no, don't cry, don't cry, leave the waterworks for later. Pull yourself together Silverstone.

"I last saw her at the Halloween party," Snow spoke in a soft voice, blinking the tears from her eyes.

"Did she tell you or perhaps her brother where she was going?"

Damn, damn, damn. Wait, what did Elena say to do? Cover the lie with a truth, and disguise any lies. Okay, she can do this. Technically, Vicki never told her she was going to the Halloween party, so the answer would be … _no. No_ , she never told her she was going anywhere. She never told her that she escaped the Salvatore Boarding House and went over to Matt's either.

Shaking her head, Snow said, "No, Sheriff Forbes. I just saw her at the party for a few brief minutes, but we didn't have a conversation at all."

Well, that part was true. She kept yelling at Vicki to stop sucking Elena and Jeremy's blood. Technically, she had a one-sided conversation with her, since Vicki ignored her.

"Is there anyone I can talk to that may know what happened to her prior her leaving town?"

"No. I mean, Jeremy or Matt would probably know," Snow shrugged.

"I heard from Matt that Stefan Salvatore was around Vicki a lot before she disappeared. Do you have any idea why?"

Okay, this is an easy question. Ignoring the whole vampire thing, Stefan was theoretically trying to help her … part of the reason was because Vicki was involved with Jeremy and Elena was scared, so Stefan involved himself. … It was only a tiny fib, barely even a lie.

"Vicki and Jeremy are really close; Elena was worried for her brother and since she and Stefan are dating, he stepped in to help since he's had experience with her situation," Snow nodded while speaking.

Stefan did experience her situation before … he went through the whole transitioning into a vampire, and controlling the irrational need to drink human blood.

"Can you tell me what her behavior like those last few days before she left?"

Yes! Finally an easy question where she can be completely and totally honest; deleting the vamping out part, of course.

"She was very sketchy. Her behavior was very erratic and moody, like she was coming down from some major partying," said Snow sincerely.

"Any signs of aggression or violence?"

Damn! Yes! Yes, yes, yes. Major signs of aggression and violence; she threatened Elena and held her by the throat at the Boarding house, she tried sucking Jeremy dry at the party, and then threw Elena into a pile of garbage before lastly, she bit into Elena's neck.

Okay, how to spin this. Cover the lie with the truth. When Vicki saw her, her face brightened up immensely and she was very hyper and kind, and gave her hugs … so, no. She wasn't aggressive or violent with _her_.

"No," said Snow simply, her fingers drumming on her thighs erratically.

"So you believe Vicki really has left town?"

She died, so yeah, not in Mystic Falls anymore.

"Yes," Snow nodded confidently.

When Snow left the Sheriff's office, she ignored everyone and ran out to the parked cars, leaning onto one of them and taking huge lungful of deep breath like a dehydrated woman would need water. Tears dripped down her eyes; she missed Vicki.

The whole time Sheriff Forbes was interrogating her, she kept her focus on rearranging the lies into truths. Now though, now she could finally think of Vicki only. Her dead friend. Her dead bigger sister. She was never going to see her again … the investigation would go South because she wasn't missing, she didn't run away, she was dead.

"Snow? What happened?" Snow looked up to see that it was Elena that spoke and that she and Stefan were staring down at her in concern.

"Yeah, just me mourning for Vicki. But anyways, I took your advice Lena, and it worked," Snow smiled wiping a few tears.

Elena beamed at her, "That's great. I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know."

"Thank you," said Stefan sincerely, he then looked at Snow, "You too. Elena told me how hard it is for you to lie, thank you for doing this."

"You're my friend Stefan," Snow beamed up at him.

Elena sighed, "I can't do this Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back. Around you people get hurt and people die. I can't just … it's too much …"

Elena broke off as Snow began crying again.

Stefan looked pained, "Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it?"

Elena shook her head fervently, "No, Stefan you have to stay away from me," she gently took Snow's hand, "Come on, Snow. Let's hang out at my place." Snow sent Stefan an apologetic glance as Elena dragged her over to Jenna and Jeremy.

"You know Elena. It wasn't fair what you said to Stefan. People get hurt and die because of Damon, not Stefan. It's not his fault; he came here to have a normal life as much as possible with his immortality. _Damon_ followed him," Snow told Elena as they lay in her Elena's bed staring at the ceiling.

"I know, Snow. God, I know. It's just, I need time … I need space to think about all this," Elena sighed sadly.

"You up?" the two girls snapped their heads over to the door and smiled at seeing Bonnie grinning at them.

"Bonniee!" Snow squealed, getting up and throwing her arms over her.

Bonnie laughed and joined them on the bed, "Why haven't you called me back, Elena?"

"I'm sorry," Elena whined.

"What's wrong with you two?" Bonnie stared at her two best friends in concern.

"I'm tired of thinking … of talking I-"

Bonnie cut Elena off. "Can I get a one-line version so I can at least _pretend_ to be helpful?"

"I've been depressed about the whole Vicki situation," said Snow softly.

"Stefan and I broke up," Elena added sadly.

Bonnie gasped at the two girls, "I'm so sorry. Are you two okay? Right stupid question," Bonnie shook her head, "I know I've been kind of MIA when you two needed me the most. I suck."

"Don't say that. I'm sure you were busy Bon," Snow smiled comfortingly at her.

"Shush Snow. Let her make it up for us and get our minds off of everything," Elena giggled good-naturedly.

Bonnie smirked mischievously, "Just remember you asked for it." Bonnie stood up and closed the window before grabbing one of Elena's pillows. She ripped it with her bare hands and then emptied it of all its feathers.

"Hey!" Elena yelled.

"Um, Bon, what are you doing?" Snow's brows crinkled in confusion.

"Be patient," Bonnie scolded the two girls. She then stared at them in complete solemnity and said, "I need to swear the both of you to secrecy."

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff," Elena groaned.

Snow smacked Elena, "I promise."

Bonnie smiled at Snow then looked over at Elena with stern eyes, "Swear Elena, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you guys this."

"Ok, I swear," Elena nodded her head obediently.

"There's no windows open, right?" Bonnie questioned them excitedly.

"Well, there was, but you just closed it," Snow shrugged amused at her friend.

Bonnie nodded, before continuing, "There's no fan. No air conditioning."

"None. What are you doing?" asked Elena in confusion.

Bonnie wiggled around on the bed, her eyes flickering over to each girl, "Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You ready?"

"Bonnie, what's going o- Ouch!" Elena scowled at Snow who scolded her, "Just be quiet and let Bonnie show us."

Bonnie lifted her hands to and fro over the feathers and one began levitating. A few moments later, several more levitated around the three girls. Snow and Elena watched the whole thing happen with shock, awe and amazement.

"It's beautiful!" Snow gasped, looking very much like a child at the moment.

"It's true Snow, Elena. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch," Bonnie had a dazzling smile on her face.

"I believe you," Elena laughed.

"We both do," Snow beamed.

"It's weird huh? After all this time, joking about being psychic. I really am a witch," Bonnie looked unsurely at the two girls, "You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?"

Snow scoffed, "Of course not. You're special. You have a gift Bonnie, one that I'm sure you're meant to do wonderful things with."

Bonnie smiled at Snow, extremely touched at her words, "You always know what to say. I love you Snow," Bonnie squeezed her hand gently.

"Bonnie, your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell us?" asked Elena, and Snow could see a sliver of guilt.

"You're my best friends. I can't keep secrets from you two," Bonnie stated, and when she looked away, Snow and Elena traded guilty looks at the big secret they were currently keeping from her.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

When Bonnie had to leave Elena's, she dropped Snow back at her place and was thankful that Lucille was out the manor and her evil stepsisters where at some party at the Grill, so she wasn't hassled once she returned.

Snow wasted the afternoon by painting her nails red, and listening to music on her ipod to keep the memories of Vicki's death at bay, and the guilt at keeping the vampire business a secret from Bonnie, when the doorbell rang.

Snow frowned in confusion as she made her way downstairs; she knew Elena was at home and had no plans to leave, Bonnie dropped her off ages ago and Caroline was probably at the grill since there was a party.

Snow smiled in surprise when she found Stefan on the other hand, "Stefan, come in. This is a nice surprise. What's up?"

Stefan chuckled, "I know this is very unlike me, but I came to ask if you wanted to go to the party at the grill."

"You're right, that's so not like you. What's with the change?" Snow tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"My best friend came to town and she wanted to meet you and Elena. Plus … it's my birthday, and Lexi is forcing me to spend it at the grill," Stefan smiled fondly when he spoke of Lexi and Snow couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, first of all, Happy Birthday! I can't believe you saw me this morning and didn't tell me. Second of all, I'd love to go and meet Lexi!" said Snow cheerfully. "Let me just go get my purse."

Once Stefan and Snow entered the grill, Stefan held her hand gently and led her over to a beautiful blonde. Snow knew her to be Lexi. On their way over to the grill, Stefan told her all about Lexi; she was his best friend and oldest friend ever, who also happened to be 350 years old, and she didn't like drinking from humans, preferring to drink from blood bags only.

Lexi beamed when she saw Stefan, however when her brown eyes connected with Snow, they widened and she gasped, "Oh my god! You're Selene's daughter, aren't you?"

Stefan looked bewildered, but Snow, she looked shocked, "Uh, yeah. You knew my mother?"

"Briefly. I saved her life once from rogue vampires when she was eighteen and since then we've kept in touch until I found out she passed away around fourteen years ago. I would recognize you anywhere, you have her unique eyes and her personality," Lexi smiled sadly.

"Wait, how would you know that, I just met you," Snow stated in confusion.

"Stefan told me all about you. Selene was the same way, her heart was pure, kind and caring, and she had a big heart for everyone," Lexi informed her.

"Thank you," Snow whispered, "I don't hear much about my mother, I was three when she died."

"Well, I can tell we're going to get along amazingly, and I have many stories to share about Selene," Lexi beamed. "Now, I'm going to the bar to get us drinks, it's Stefan's B-day today, and we're getting him drunk," Lexi whispered conspiratorially.

"I can hear you, you know," Stefan laughed.

"I know," Lexi shrugged innocently before bouncing away.

"I like her," Snow stated and Stefan chuckled.

Once Lexi was back at Stefan's side, Snow excused herself for a bit and made a beeline to Elena.

"You enjoying yourself Snow?" Elena smiled.

"Yeah. You know, Lexi knew my mother," Snow told Elena, who gasped and stared at her with sad eyes, "Apparently, she saved my mom from a couple of vampires and they became friends ever since," Snow laughed nervously, "If it wasn't for Lexi, I probably wouldn't be here today."

"Don't talk like that, Snow," Elena told her friend sternly, "Lexi is nice. I like her."

Snow bobbed her head enthusiastically, "Me too! She told me that she has many stories about my mother to share! I can't wait to hear them," she squealed in excitement.

At that moment, Stefan came over to them and genuinely smiled when he saw Elena, "Hey, you came."

Elena laughed nervously, "I couldn't miss your hundredth and … whatever birthday," she smiled.

Snow ignored the two lovebirds when she felt a large dose of fear and conviction from the main door; it was so strong and intoxicating. Snow stared with wide eyes when she saw Sheriff Forbes and her deputies walk confidentially over to Lexi who was at the bar with Damon, and inject her with something that made Lexi drop … _vervain. They know!_

"Oh my god!" gasped Snow.

"What? Snow, what is it?" asked Elena.

Snow grabbed Stefan's arm and pointed her finger over to the bar where Sheriff Forbes was currently manhandling a weak Lexi out of the grill.

Stefan began making his way out of the grill to follow them, but one of the Sheriff's deputies didn't let him leave the same way. He doubled back to the back exit with Elena and Snow hot on his heels, and they reached out just in time to see Damon run over and stake Lexi.

"Oh my god!" Stefan gaped at the scene in shock.

Snow shoved her fist in her mouth to stop herself from screaming as she felt the excruciating pain of being stabbed in the heart, just like she did with Vicki; a few minutes later, she opened her eyes, and cried when she saw Lexi's previously warm brown eyes staring blankly at the sky. She was dead.

The bubbly sweet vampire that saved her mom's life, that was the reason she existed, was gone. Again, because of Damon.

Standing up, she saw that Stefan was still in a shocked trance and Elena was trying to comfort him; she turned around and quietly made to leave, she had to find him.

She walked over to the front of the grill and found him, "Damon!"

Damon turned around and smirked lazily at her, "What can I do for you Snow Silverstone?" he looked incredibly smug, and Snow could feel it radiating out of him.

Tears began falling from her eyes, and she whispered, " _Why_?"

Damon frowned at the messy state she was in, ignoring her tears, he plastered his signature smirk on his face and drawled, "Why what?"

"Why did you kill her? What did Lexi ever do to you to deserve this?" Snow cried out.

Damon scoffed, "What's it to you? You barely even know the lady vamp."

"That's true. But when I spoke to her tonight, I found out a couple of things, you want to know what?" Snow's voice was soft, barely more than a whisper.

Damon sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes, he snapped, "What?"

"She knew my mother. She saved her life once and if it wasn't for Lexi, I wouldn't be here today," said Snow softly, tears continuously running down her eyes, "She promised me that she would tell me stories of her; I never knew my mom, and my dad was so broken-hearted after she died, she never spoke of her. Are you happy Damon? Now I will _never_ know!"

Damon's smirk melted off his face and his eyes stared painfully at the crying girl in front of him. He never intended to hurt her, and the fact that he was the cause of her pain, _again_ , killed him, "Snow-"

Snow cut him off with harsh sobs as she said, "I have no one in my life, Damon. _No one!_ My mom died when I was three, my dad could barely look at me, because every time he did, he saw my mother since I inherited her eyes and her personality according to Lexi. My stepmother and stepsisters treat me horribly. My dad died when I turned nine; I only had Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Vicki to take care of me. Grayson and Miranda were like second parents to me and they died. You nearly killed Caroline, you turned Vicki leading her to her death … and, and now, now, now you killed someone that had the potential to become someone important to me … someone to tell me stories I have been wishing to hear since I was a little girl. And you took that from me? Do you hate me or something? Did I do something to you?"

Damon gaped at her in shock once she had let everything off her chest; how could she think he hated her? She could barely even hurt a fly!

"Snow, of course not, I don't hate you," said Damon weakly, he didn't like these emotions he was feeling.

"Then why do you keep taking people from me? I barely have anyone left," Snow cried.

Damon moved over to comfort her, but Snow recoiled backwards from him, "Just leave me alone Damon. I can't take any more pain, it hurts, death hurts me," and with that, Snow turned her back to a shocked and pained Damon Salvatore and began walking home.

 **A/N:** **Sorry for killing Lexi; there was no way I could save her for this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Snow Silverstone – Emily DiDonato. (Violet Eyes)**

 **Chapter 9:**

Snow sighed and rubbed her puffy eyes onto the sleeve of her shirt as she meticulously scrubbed the pan from the smell of eggs. She wouldn't be making the same mistake as last time; a few months ago, Haisley complained that her fork smelt like rotten eggs and that Snow wasn't washing the dishes well.

Lucille had scolded her and made her feel a million times smaller than her, like dirt. The thing about Snow was that getting yelled at was one of the worst punishments she could receive. She was too nice and kind and gentle, that disappointing people to the point of them yelling at her broke her heart.

Snow hated herself; she hated her weak personality and her submissiveness. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie always got scolded by teachers and their parents and they just shrug it off and move on. But Snow? Snow would cry like a baby, her heart would shatter and she would feel utterly useless, bringing her already non-existent self-esteem down a few more pegs.

But when Lexi told her that Selene Silverstone, her mother was the exact same, Snow felt her heart soar and swell with pride and acceptance and a sense of belonging. She didn't feel like the odd one out anymore, she didn't feel like a failure or that something was wrong with her. She had inherited her mother's personality, and that was the biggest compliment she could ever receive.

However, Lexi was dead. Damon killed her. Bringing Snow back to the morbid thoughts of never getting to know her mother and the kind vampire that gave her hope and happiness, and the waterworks began once again. Snow had spent the whole weekend mourning Lexi's death and the loss of understanding her mother better, and it showed on her face.

Her unique violet eyes had lost its sparkle, looking dull and teary constantly. Her eyes were puffed up and her cheeks were red and blotchy … not attractive at all. Lucille, Haisley and Paisley barely batted an eyelash or looked a tad bit concern whenever they saw her crying or her messed up state. In fact, Lucille yelled at her the other day for crying too loudly, and scolded her for disturbing the peace with her incessant bawling like a baby.

" _Shit_ ," Snow hissed, tearing her hands away from the sink and staring painfully at her bleeding hand. She was so immersed in her private pity party that she had let the glass slip from her hand, breaking it and a shard of glass lodged itself into her palm.

" _Snow Silverstone!"_ Lucille yelled at the top of her lungs, striding into the kitchen and glaring from her bleeding hand to the broken glass. "You are paying for breaking that glass young lady! I don't care what your problems are, but you leave them out of this house. Go tend to your wounds before you smear the whole kitchen with blood," she growled before leaving.

Snow sniffed, biting her lips to postpone the tears that were about to fall. She pulled the glass out, eliciting a painful gasp from her mouth and then hastened to clean her cut with antiseptic from the first aid kid. She then bandaged her hand and ignored the blood pooling around the white bandage.

She quickly cleaned the sink with one hand, grabbed her book bag and ran out of the house, sighing to herself. Bonnie called and apologetically told her that she wouldn't be able to pick her up since she was running late due to personal problems, and it was too late to call Elena and Caroline for a ride, so she was left on her own to trudge her way to Mystic Falls High.

That was until she heard a car honk from beside her and her eyes widened in fear when she saw Damon smirking at her from the driver's seat, "You need a ride?"

"N-no, thank you, Damon," Snow whispered, keeping her eyes adamantly on the ground as she continued walking.

"Look, just let me drop you off to school _please_. I promise I won't bite," he chuckled at his joke. Snow sighed; she didn't want to disappoint him or argue with him further and make him mad or possibly hurt his feelings. Nodding in defeat, she scurried over to the passenger seat and winced slightly as she opened the door accidentally with her injured hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Damon asked curiously. What else was curious was that Damon could see the blood stain increase as more blood pooled out from her wound, but there was absolutely no smell, _at all_! Damon felt no mouthwatering need, his fangs weren't threatening to extend and bite her snow white and smooth neck, nothing. There was no need to feed from her, no wonderful aroma emanating from her.

"Ah, um, I just, I was clumsy. I broke a glass while I was washing the dishes. It's alright," Snow muttered shyly, her cheeks turning rosy and once again Damon scowled at the mysterious girl when he smelt nothing.

"You should get it checked. It looks pretty bad," Damon commented casually. For the first time, Snow held eye contact with him, and Damon tried his best not to flinch at the deadened look in her eyes and her puffed up face, indicating that she had been crying a lot. He knew that he was the reason for her tears and sorrow; and he wished more than ever that he turned a random stranger and used them as the vampire instead of Lexi.

"Can you not smell my blood either?" Snow asked curiously, shocking Damon slightly with her random question, he did _not_ expect her to ask him that. Why wasn't she yelling at him, ranting at him? _Anything_! When Snow noticed his confusion, she had mistaken it to be from her comment, "Stefan told me that I have no smell," she laughed humorlessly, "I'm more of a freak than I already thought I was."

"You're not a freak," Damon snarled protectively, feeling bad when she flinched at his harsh tone. What was it about this girl that made him go soft? Why did he feel the need to protect her? He forced his voice to be completely normal and calmly said, "Yeah, I can't smell your blood either. You have absolutely no scent."

"Oh," Snow pouted staring out the window in thought. "I was hoping it was just Stefan."

"It's actually a good thing if you think about it," Damon smirked. When Snow stared at him challengingly, he said, "Now you won't have to worry about random vampires feeding from you. They would just pass by without giving you a second glance."

"I didn't think of that," Snow muttered desolately wincing slightly when she used her injured hand to wipe a stray tear from her eyes.

Damon ignored the tears and the hollow feeling in his chest as he parked in front of the school, "We're here. Don't forget to have someone check your hand."

Before Snow left the car, she turned to face him and gave him a tentative smile, "Thank you."

Damon shrugged uncomfortably; she shouldn't be thanking him. He was a monster, and destroyed everything he touched. "For what?"

"For caring," Snow smiled sadly, not giving him a chance to reply as she jumped out of his car and headed into the school, leaving Damon alone to ponder what she meant by her comment.

Snow smiled happily when she found Elena and Caroline walking towards the school and ran up to them just as Elena said, "Why are you so pissed at her anyway?"

"She's a thief, that's why. I gave her my necklace and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle," Caroline screeched.

"Who are we talking about?" Snow asked, falling in line besides Caroline.

"Bonnie," said Caroline dismissively, before doing a double take and gasping, "Why do you look like you were crying and what happened to your hand?"

Snow shrugged, "I cut myself with glass when I was doing the dishes. Lucille problems and the evil stepsisters gave me the weekend of hell, that's all."

As Caroline embraced Snow in a comforting hug, Elena met her eyes and nodded in comprehension; Elena knew that Lexi's death had hit her compassionate friend really hard.

"Where's Stefan, Elena?" asked Snow.

Elena sighed forlornly, "He's avoiding me."

"Why?" Caroline frowned in confusion.

Snow and Elena traded subtle looks; they couldn't tell Caroline that Damon killed his best friend and that Stefan ran over to the Boarding House to kill Damon … Elena kept Snow up-to-date on the phone that weekend, relaying all the news she missed out on while she was crying in her room and playing servant for Lucille, Haisley and Paisley.

The bell rang, sparing Elena from having to come up with a well-crafted lie. Caroline said her goodbyes and went off somewhere, while Elena and Snow went to history class in a comfortable silence.

Snow sat in her place between Elena and Bonnie just as a handsome man in his early thirties walked in with a friendly smile, looking around at the expectant class.

"Good morning everyone. Alrighty," he looked around for a moment before picking up a chalk and writing his name on the chalkboard. Underlining his name twice, he turned around to face the class and spoke up.

"Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great grandfather I will never be able to thank enough," he chuckled kindly as the whole class laughed. "You'll probably want to pronounce ' _A_ laric' but it's 'Al _a_ ric', okay? So, you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher."

Snow liked him already; he was very friendly and seemed good-natured. He made history very exciting and the whole class jumped in to participate.

"Bon, are you okay? You look off today," Snow looked at Bonnie worriedly, concerned about her jittery behavior as the bell rang and they left class.

Bonnie sighed and started to explain her dreams, "I've been having these dreams about my ancestor Emily, and she's haunting me. I woke up from my dream and found her sitting next to me in class which turned out to be dream as well. And then, I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods."

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" asked Elena worriedly.

"Mhm," Bonnie's eyes flickered from Snow to Elena, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

Elena scoffed weakly, "Two weeks ago I'd say no, but now …"

"Now we'd say why not ghosts," Snow said weakly looking a tad bit terrified.

"I think I'm being haunted," Bonnie blurted. Snow and Elena stared at each other in concern.

"But I don't get it. _Why_ Emily?" asked Elena.

Bonnie pondered what her Grams told her, "Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days, and that this medallion was hers. A witch's talisman," she lifted the crystal necklace from where it sat comfortably around her neck.

"Did this ghost whisperer thing start when you got the necklace?" Snow asked shrewdly.

Bonnie nodded apprehensively, "I think she's using it to communicate with me."

"And what does your Grams say about it?" Elena asked as she and Snow stared expectantly at Bonnie.

Bonne grimaced and gave the girls a sheepish look, "I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it, I want it to stop," Bonnie was so close to stomping her foot like a petulant child.

"Well if my ancestors were trying to communicate with me, I'd prefer them to just go out and say what they want to say instead of haunting me and my dreams," said Snow pityingly.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY -**

This was not Snow's day at all.

Her hand was killing her and she had to change the bandage twice already; Snow was sure that she required stiches. Thank god she had insurance, but her problem was that she had the afternoon shift at the grill, and her phone died.

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline had already gone home early since they were meeting at Elena's later for girls' night.

The only choice Snow had was to make her way over to the grill and talk to Roy personally and then go to the hospital before walking to Elena's. It was going to be an exhausting afternoon, and Snow hoped she wouldn't pass out or get any blisters on her feet from all the walking.

"You need a ride?" a familiar voice called out from behind her. Snow twirled and gaped in shock.

"N-No it's okay. I've a lot of things to do, I –"

Leaning casually against his car, Damon interrupted her with a lazy smirk, "Tell me. What do you have to do? Because I have time to kill before I have to meet up with my baby bro."

Snow's face was flushed and she kept her eyes on her feet and she shyly whispered, "Um, well, uh I-I, um. Okay." Damon stared at the stuttering girl in amusement as she stumbled over her words. Damon moved forward and griped her chin softly, raising her head to look him in the eyes, causing her to blush even more.

"My phone died," she said lamely, her violet eyes staring directly into Damon's electric blue ones, "And I had to redress my hand twice. I need to go to the hospital for stitches but I have, um, my afternoon shift and the grill … I can't call Roy because my phone died and I'm meeting the girls at Elena's later, so yup," she rambled quickly, her porcelain white skin burning red with shame.

Damon was confused as to why she was so embarrassed but didn't say a word, instead he opened the passenger seat and said, "Hop in. I'll take you. I can't believe you were willing to walk all that."

Snow stumbled into the car and clutched her wounded had protectively to her chest. Damon handed over his phone so that she could speak with Roy, who insisted that she take tomorrow off as well, until her hand was much better. Reaching the hospital, Snow was surprised when Damon went in with her and stayed by her side as the doctor began stitching her hand up.

"Snow? What are you doing here?" Lucille hissed plastering a fake smile to the doctor who had just finished wrapping up her hand and Damon who had an eyebrow cocked at her direction. "Do you terribly mind if I have a word with my stepdaughter?" she asked sweetly.

The doctor smiled, "I just finished up anyways. Snow, I'll have one of the nurses discharge you once you are done." Snow smiled tentatively and gave a grateful nod.

"I'll be out Snow," Damon informed her, ignoring Lucille's star-struck gaze as she stared at him. But Damon didn't go too far, he stayed around the corner where he could hear every word being spoken, verbatim.

"Well? I'm waiting! You're supposed to be at work, why aren't you?" Lucille snapped.

Snow flinched, "Mr. Dawson told me I didn't have to go since my hand needed stiches."

"I don't care about your hand you _stupid_ girl!" There was silence for a while before Damon heard Lucille speak in an icy tone, "Hand over 20$, Snow. You broke the glass this morning, you pay for it. Don't look at me like that girl, you thought I was bluffing?" she scoffed and chuckled maliciously. Damon heard the sound of money rustling and being exchanged.

"Don't bother coming to the manor tonight. You can sleep on the lawn. I'm already late for my Botox appointment because of you."

Damon glared at the unpleasant woman's back as she left and he wasted no time in rushing into the room. His heart thudded painfully when he saw Snow crying pitifully, dabbing her tears with a tissue. She looked up at Damon and forced a smile, "I think something came into my eye."

Damon was spared from answering when a nurse gave her the discharge forms and she jumped up after signing them over to Damon's side. The drive to Elena's was quiet until Damon broke it, "This morning, you told me thank you for caring. I get it now. … Your stepmother's a bitch."

Snow silently nodded, before she broke out into quiet giggles, "I call her step-monster behind her back," she had on a childish smile and Damon couldn't help but smile back as he parked in front of Elena's house.

"Thanks Damon," Snow beamed, her face radiating slightly.

"Hey girls … oh, you two finally made up," Snow squealed when she saw Bonnie and Caroline hugging.

"We have," Caroline giggled, "Get ready Snow, we just agreed on having a séance."

Snow stared at the girls with a terrified expression on her face, "Wh-Why? Why would you want to do that?"

"Long story short, Bonnie threw away the necklace into a field and it just reappeared into Bonnie's purse. We think its Emily. So Caroline is forcing us to do a séance," Elena explained.

Snow stared faintly at Caroline who giggled and clapped her hands excitedly, "Come on. Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some _serious_ explaining to do."

Caroline had to practically drag a frightened Snow into Elena's bedroom. They lit up a few candles and turned off the lights before the four girls made a circle around the candles and held hands.

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breath," Caroline said soothingly; she sounded like those woman who practiced nirvana. The girls copied Caroline's movement. Caroline then spoke up again, "Bonnie. Call to her."

Bonnie huffed and spoke in an annoyed voice that someone usually used when yelling at someone into the phone, "Emily, you there?"

Caroline scoffed and glared at Bonnie in exasperation, "Really? 'Emily, you there?'" she mocked her. "That's all you got? _Come_ _on_."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Fine, geez," she inhaled a deep breath, exhaled it and spoke in a mystical voice, "I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."

The candles flared stronger the second the words were out of Bonnie's mouth, and the four girls stared wide-eyed at each other.

"Did that just …" Elena trailed off.

Caroline instantly replied, "Yeah, it just happened." Snow whimpered and gripped Bonnie and Caroline's hand slightly tighter.

Bonnie shook her head in denial, "It's just the air conditioning."

But Caroline ignored her, "Ask her to show you a sign. _Ask her_ ," she persisted. When Bonnie stayed quiet, Caroline huffed and stared imploring blue eyes at the ceiling, "Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign."

Silence. There was compete silence in the room and nothing happened. Snow breathed out a sigh of relief and Bonnie happily said, "See? It's not working –"she was cut off as the windows burst open with a loud bang and the four girls jumped in fright. Bonnie stood up, her hands shaking, "I can't, I'm done," she yanked the necklace off her neck and threw it onto the ground near the candles.

That action only succeeded in making the candles blow out, engulfing the room in total darkness.

"Get the light. Please, get the light!" Bonnie screamed frantically. Elena scrambled from the floor and ran over to the other end of her room, clicking on the light. However, now that the four girls could see clearly, they noticed that the necklace was missing.

"You guys, the necklace. It's gone," Bonnie gasped, her eyes bulging from its sockets.

Snow was beginning to tremble with fear. What was going on? Was all this really Emily?

Elena whipped her head to face Caroline, "Okay, fun's over Caroline. You made a point and I get it. Now give it back."

"What?" Caroline screeched glaring at Elena and Snow could feel the complete honesty in Caroline. "Well I didn't take it. What? What happened?" Caroline snapped at Snow and Bonnie both of whom were shaking their heads.

Elena walked into the hall to check if Jeremy or Jenna was home when Bonnie found the crystal in the bathroom on the floor. She went inside to pick it up, "Guys –"The door slammed with a loud bang trapping Bonnie inside, making the three girls jump in fright. "You guys open the door! Help me!"

"Bonnie! Bonnie! What's going on, Bonnie?"

Snow, Elena and Caroline began banging on the bathroom door, screaming Bonnie's name hysterically as she continuously cried out for help. The door suddenly opened by itself and they look in to see Bonnie standing dully with her head in her hands.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" asked Snow shakily, her hand gripping Caroline's wrist in a vice grip.

"I'm fine," Bonnie merely spoke. Snow frowned slightly, Bonnie sounded _off_ … her voice was very different; it was more feathery, more mystical.

Caroline scoffed as she stomped her foot, "Unbelievable! You were totally faking it!"

"Caroline, come on," Elena went to pacify her.

"No!" Caroline yelled in a screechy manner, "You scared the _hell_ out of me."

"I must go," Bonnie drawled out, heading for the stairs and Snow's confusion increased along with Elena's. Caroline however, was pissed off, "She's leaving. I'm leaving."

"You guys come on. You, you can't just leave," Snow tried calming everyone down, the tension in the room was high, and her nerves were frazzled.

"I can," Caroline spat. "I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night."

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here," Bonnie bowed her head before rushing down the stairs with the other girls running after her in shock.

"Where are you going?" Elena cried out.

Without turning around, Bonnie spoke in an eerie voice, "Back to where it all began."

"Oh my God! _Emily_!" Elena and Snow gasped. Bonnie snapped her head over to the two girls, her eyes focusing more on Snow's terrified ones, "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed."

It was Emily. Emily had possessed Bonnie's body and she wanted to destroy the necklace, which would anger Damon and possibly place Bonnie's life in danger.

"Yo-You can't," Snow whimpered, but she was ignored as Bonnie/Emily dashed out of the house slamming the door shut behind her. Snow, Elena and Caroline frantically screamed as they tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge.

" _What's happening_?" Caroline screeched.

"I don't know. The door, it's not –"Elena was cut off as the door abruptly opened in their faces making them all scream once again. "What the hell!" Jeremy snapped in surprise.

"I'm outta here," Caroline yelled running over to her car. Elena and Snow ran into Elena's car after Bonnie/Emily.

"Snow call Stefan so I can reach there faster. He would know where she is," Elena threw her phone to Snow who instantly dialed Stefan's number.

"Hello?" came the immediate reply.

"St-Stefan, it's Snow. Listen. E-Emily has possessed B-B-Bonnie. We think she's by the Fell's church, by the old cemetery," Snow stuttered out rapidly.

"What did she say?"

Snow tangled her hand through her hair nervously as she babbled out, "She said 'I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed.' And then she just, she just l-left."

"Just stay there, I'm gonna find her," Stefan said quickly before shutting the phone in her face.

"It's gonna be okay Snow," Elena placated her. Snow merely nodded, but didn't say anything. It won't be okay, because Damon will be furious, and a furious Damon is not good for Mystic Falls.

When Snow and Elena finally reached, they found Bonnie/Emily in the middle of a pentagram that was carved into the dirt around her and it was set ablaze with wild fire. There seemed to be a wall between her and the Salvatore brothers as they couldn't enter and Damon seemed to be pleading with her.

"No! No, please," Damon begged and Snow was hit with sadness and desperation.

"Bonnie!" Snow and Elena cried out in fear.

"No!" Damon yelled as Bonnie/Emily threw the necklace into the air and it exploded around them into a million shiny pieces. A few minutes later, the spell was complete and the crystal was completely destroyed.

Snow noticed Bonnie's body sag slightly before she looked up and her eyes conveyed horror and fear as she looked around at her surroundings – Emily had left her. Snow felt a murderous feeling to her left and squeaked when she saw Damon's face, "Stefan –"

But she was too late, just as Stefan questioningly looked at her, Damon flashed over to Bonnie's side and bit her neck, feeding from her. Bonnie and Snow's pain-filled screams filled the air.

Snow fell down to the floor clutching her neck; she could feel two sharp pricks bite down on her and the pain was excruciating. Stefan pulled Damon off Bonnie's body and Snow finally felt the pain dissipate; looking down at her hand, she saw no blood. What was happening to her?

Snow stumbled over to Stefan and Elena as they checked her pulse. Stefan was feeding her his blood and Snow watched in awe as the wound in Bonnie's neck closed up right before their very eyes.

Snow stayed in the car with a freaked out Bonnie as Elena spoke with Stefan outside. Snow knew that they would have to tell Bonnie about everything, and she knew it was for the better. If only they could inform Caroline as well, then they would all be safe and wouldn't have to keep secrets from each other.

Snow couldn't keep her hand off her neck as they drove back to Elena's in silence. All Snow could think about was the excruciating pain she had felt when Damon attacked Bonnie.

 _What was happening to her?_

 **A/N:** **I hope you all liked the Snow/Damon bonding time I had put in this chapter.**

 **Can anyone guess what is happening to Snow?**

 **R &R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Snow Silverstone – Emily DiDonato. (Violet Eyes)**

 **Chapter 10:**

Damon stared out the window in the parlor room, thinking about the botched plan in getting Katherine out of the tomb. Now that Emily Bennett destroyed the crystal, the only way of unsealing the tomb was with the help of a really powerful witch.

He heard Stefan arrive before he even opened his mouth, "So, any ideas where you'll go?"

Damon didn't bother turning around. Plastering a smirk on his face and faking nonchalance, he answered, "I don't know. London, maybe. See some friends."

"You don't have any friends, Damon," Stefan stated. Damon grinned; turning around, he gave Stefan a cheeky grin and said, "You're right, Stefan. I only have you. So, where are we goin'?"

Stefan gave his older brother a deadpanned stare, " _We_ are not going anywhere. I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible."

Damon won't lie, but Stefan's words really wounded him. But then again, it was to be expected since he was the one that promised him an eternity of misery. Walking towards Stefan, his eyes sparkled with mischief and he playfully retorted, "But we're a team! We could travel the world together. We could try out for 'The Amazing Race'."

"Mmmm, that's funny," Stefan blankly stated, his forest green eyes staring solemnly at electric blue ones, "Seriously, where are you going? Because we are not staying in this town."

Just as Damon was about to open his mouth, the doorbell rang, and the two brother's eyes connected, displaying their confusion.

Stefan went to approach the front door, and once he opened it, his face morphing into shock, and his jaw dropped with astonishment when he found himself staring at the smirking face of a person who looked pretty damn good for someone who was killed by Damon over a month ago.

"Stefan Salvatore, can I come in? Of course I can," the man smirked, his voice filled with amusement as he sidestepped Stefan and entered the Boarding house, "How do you keep unwelcome vampires out?"

It was a rhetoric question, and Stefan was tongue-tied, but thankfully, Damon arrived at that exact moment, and he joined his younger brother in his flabbergasted state.

"Aw, come on. I know I look dashing and all, but seriously, say something," the man grinned, placing his hands behind his back, his brown eyes flickering at each Salvatore brother; he was really enjoying this rare moment.

"Logan Fell. I killed you," Damon finally managed to spit out.

"Excellent observation," Logan nodded seriously, though his eyes sparkled mischievously, "That would make me a …"

"Vampire," Stefan quipped.

"And we have a winner," Logan sang mockingly. He strolled into the parlor and made himself comfortable on the couch. Damon and Stefan flashed in his face instantly with narrowed eyes and menacing snarls.

"How are you a vampire? You have to die with vampire blood in your system," Damon abruptly asked.

"And that daylight ring on your finger. You're new to all this, how did you get it?" Stefan demanded, his eyes glued to Logan's right middle finger where a chunky opal ring lay.

"Exactly, the founding families were clueless. Why are you here," Damon tacked on.

"Woah! Easy guys, take it easy. One question at a time," Logan held his hands up in a placating motion, "If you think you're capable of acting like adults and think before you snap, I'll tell you what you want to know."

Damon and Stefan thought about it for half a minute before they both solemnly nodded in unison and sat opposite to him.

Logan had a shit-eating grin on his face as he began pacing around the room, "Now I gotta admit, when I first woke up and noticed that I was transitioning into a vampire, I was _really_ pissed off and wanted nothing but revenge on you two. Not anymore," he shook his head.

Stefan, ever the peacemaker asked, "What changed your mind?"

Logan leaned against the wall, his eyes concentrating on a point above Damon's head, before he replied, "A witch found me. Told me quite a few interesting things. Did some witchy voodoo spell on Liz Forbes, kind of like compulsion, but different. No one knows I'm a vampire from the council, and then she created me a daylight ring."

"Why? What did she tell you?" Damon demanded curiously.

Shaking his head, Logan smirked, "Sorry, but that's confidential."

Stefan's brow furrowed, and he stared at Logan with suspicion, "A witch wouldn't team up with a vampire. Why should we trust you?"

"Look, I'm here to make peace. We can exist together amiably in Mystic Falls. You see, the thing is, while I was hiding my vampire status from the council, I've been watching you. Elena Gilbert associating with vampires and endangering Jenna," striding towards them, Logan stared at them with complete seriousness, "I only care about two people in this town; Jenna and Snow, and I'm staying here to keep them safe. You can take it or leave it, either way I'm not going anywhere."

There was silence for a few moments before Damon burst out, "Why Snow? I mean, Jenna I get, you love her, but _Snow_? Who is she to you?"

Logan huffed, his lips tugging downwards in a sad motion, "I grew up with her mother, we were best friends, but Snow doesn't know that. Her dad was an acquaintance, didn't know much about him, but I did promise him that I would take care of his little girl," a smirk found its way back to Logan's face, "At least I can keep her safer than you two idiots."

"I honestly don't care, I'm leaving town. But broody here might be worried about Elena now with you running around," Damon slyly commented, amused eyes glancing at his brother who didn't look pleased.

"I think I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," Stefan reluctantly told Logan.

Logan grinned, a chuckle escaping his lips, "Oh, believe me. I'm not the one you should be worried about. How do you think I got this way?" Logan rhetorically asked, not expecting an answer, "Big brother here isn't the only one obsessed with opening that damn tomb."

Stefan groaned as Damon's eyes lit up; all the doubts and hopelessness left his features as he stared at Logan Fell with a renewed sense of aspiration, and he couldn't help but ask, "Who?"

"Couldn't tell you man. They didn't give me any names, all I know is that there are three vampires in town, uh," Logan was thoughtful for a moment, "A girl, she had the vibe of the leader of the group. She's short looks really young, and two males. They wanted me to stir trouble in town and spy on you all and report back."

"But the witch found you and you didn't," Damon guessed cynically.

Logan chuckled loudly, his eyes twinkling at both Salvatores, "Right in one. Besides, I would never place Jenna and Snow in danger. Anyways," Logan dusted invisible lint from his shoulders as he made his way over to the front door, "Moved into a new place, you'll know where to find me if you need anything."

And just as sudden as Logan Fell entered the Boarding House, he left the same way leaving two dumbfounded vampires behind. There was no way Damon and Stefan were leaving Mystic Falls now with the information he had imparted them with.

Damon needed to come up with a new plan in getting Katherine out of the tomb now that there were three vampires in town searching for a way in; Stefan on the other hand, he couldn't leave Elena knowing that Mystic Falls wasn't safe.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

It was a beautiful day, and Snow decided to walk to school instead of getting a ride from her friends. She left the manor earlier than usual, desperate to create a large distance between her, Lucille, Haisley and Paisley.

"Snow Silverstone, hi."

Snow whirled around, and tilted her head in confusion when she found Logan Fell walking alongside her. Her cheeks turned rosy and she smiled timidly, "Hi, Mr. Fell."

"It's Logan, Snow," he winked at her. He tucked both hands into the front pockets of his pants and gave her a solemn look, "There's some important things we need to talk about."

"O-Okay, what is it?" Snow asked softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm gonna be blunt and tell you that I'm a vampire," Logan informed her. Snow's eyes widened, but she stayed in her spot. "I don't want you to be scared of me. The truth is, I'm staying in Mystic Falls to protect you."

"Protect, protect me? Why would you even care about me?" Snow whispered sadly, wide violet eyes staring beseechingly into warm chocolate ones. Snow didn't mind that Logan was a vampire; she honestly believed that each and every vampire has a compassionate side to them, but that most didn't like showing it.

"You remember when I told you that I knew your dad?" Logan asked gently; once Snow nodded in remembrance, Logan carried on, "What I neglected to mention, was that your mother, Selene was my best friend growing up."

Snow's eyes brimmed with tears and she felt her heart was about to explode. Finally there was someone that could tell her of her mother.

They reached the entrance of Mystic Falls High, and Logan placed both hands on Snow's shoulders, and he genuinely said, "I promised your dad I'd take care of you. Regardless of what I am, I want you to come to me with anything. Any problems, or you just want to talk or a place to crash, you come to me. Think of me as your Uncle Logan, and if you want, I can also tell you stories about your mom. Got it kiddo?"

"Thank you so much, Mr –"Snow backtracked and corrected herself when Logan raised an eyebrow, " _Uncle Logan_. Can I come after school to your place?"

Logan gave her the address and embraced her, watching with fond eyes as Snow ran over to Elena and Bonnie with a new pep in her step.

"I believe you."

Logan turned around, coming face-to-face with Stefan who had a smile on his face.

"Good, because I meant what I said Stefan. You and your brother can do whatever the hell you want for all I care. But if Jenna and Snow are endangered or hurt because of you two, then there will be hell to pay, and I got witches on my side," Logan threatened.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt anyone," Stefan placated him solemnly, "Damon is volatile though … but, he seems to somewhat care for Snow, so hopefully there's nothing to worry about on that front."

"For your brother's sake, you better hope you're right."

"Elena! Bonnie!" Snow giggled as she reached her best friends, "Bonnie, how are you feeling about everything?"

Bonnie smiled fondly at the timid girl, "I'm freaked out. Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful." Snow nodded in comprehension, and Bonnie directed her next question to Elena, "To Stefan. He saved my life and … have you seen him?"

Elena removed the scarf from her neck and threw it into her locker, pouting at her two friends, she sighed, "Not since he told me he was leaving. For all I know, he's already gone."

"Na-uh, no way, Lena. Stefan would never leave without saying goodbye," Snow told her knowingly. Bonnie nodded, placing her arm over Snow's shoulder, "Exactly what Snow said."

"Yes, he would," Elena was really sinking further in denial. Grabbing her books, she carried on, "He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that."

"So what are you gonna do?" Bonnie asked.

"What am I supposed to do?" Elena said in exasperation, "I've already begged him not to go. If I ask again, I'm being selfish. It is what it is."

"Maybe it's for the best," Bonnie blurted out, "I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him if he stayed."

"Hey," Snow scowled at Bonnie looking deeply insulted, "Love prevails all."

Bonnie groaned, "I forgot we had a sappy romantic among us." Snow stuck her tongue out at Bonnie and nudged her side, when suddenly; a banner dropped down directly in front of the three teens faces which said, 'The Promise of your Future.'

"Did you just …?" Elena trailed off, thinking that it was way too much of a coincidence.

"No, I swear," Bonnie frantically told Elena and Snow as they continued to gape at the sight.

Elena grumpily swatted the banner from her way and stormed to class with Snow and Bonnie running after her, hot on her heels.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

Snow Silverstone was ecstatic. It had, after all, been a wonderful day.

With Logan Fell now in her life, there was someone to finally stand up for her and take care of her, and the best part was, she was going to learn about her mother.

Samuel Silverstone was always hush-hush when it came to Selene. Snow didn't have much memories of him before her mother died, but what she did recall perfectly was that Samuel was extremely distant with her; he would barely look at her or spend time with her since she resembled Selene Silverstone in looks _and_ personality.

The only detail Snow knew about her mother, was that one day she went to sleep and never woke up. After Selene had died, Samuel barely stuck around. Snow clearly recalled that once Lucille and the evil stepsisters moved in, Samuel constantly began traveling for work.

Snow could hardly contain her excitement at the fact that she had someone to care for her now, someone who shared a past with _both_ of her parents.

Just as Snow was nearing Logan's house, she felt a large, heavy weight pounce on her from behind followed by an agonizing pain in her stomach. A sharp, pointed blade dug deeper into her stomach, and she feared it was about to rip right through her back.

Snow struggled to free herself from the stranger's strong grip and ignore the excruciating pain, but before she could try and defend herself, the stranger yanked the blade and threw her over the Wickery Bridge.

Plunging headfirst into the murky water may have been a blessing to Snow Silverstone. Instead, she bumped down the rocky slope, adding more cuts and bruises to her already battered body, and she slumped face first onto the ground, her knees soaking in the water.

She lost consciousness, drowning in a puddle of her own blood that was spilling from her wound at a fast-pace rate.

However, while Snow Silverstone was desperately trying to free herself from her attacker as the blade was embedded into her stomach, a house a few miles away blared with a high-pitched alarm.

The old lady that lived in said house rushed into the living room, an ominous feeling running through her veins, for she knew exactly what the alarm was for. Hurrying over to the landline, the old woman hastily dialed a number, her foot tapping impatiently on the floor as she waited for the person on the other side to answer.

"Hello?"

The old woman breathed a sigh of relief, though she was still frantic, "It has happened."

"What has happened?" the feminine voice on the other end asked sounding baffled.

"The alarm went off," the old woman choked out, her face filled with sorrow as she clutched her chest.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

Logan swiftly strode into Mystic Falls High, a worried frown plastered on his forehead as he redialed Snow's phone for the hundredth time. She never showed up at his place after school, and her manager at the grill, Roy Dawson informed him that she missed her shift. His only hope was that she was at the career fair with her friends.

For once, Logan didn't care that Jenna was trying to avoid him, or the fact that she threw him a dirty look as he approached her and Elena; he only had eyes on Elena, his mind filled with horrible images of what could have happened to Snow.

"What do you want?" Jenna growled crossing her arms indignantly.

Logan spared her a small glance and spoke in serious tones, "Look Jenna, as much as I want to bend down on my knees and beg you for forgiveness, I have more important matters to deal with," Jenna's jaw dropped and Elena was bewildered when Logan's eyes focused on her, "Elena, when was the last time you saw Snow?"

"Uh, before she left school, why?" Elena gulped nervously, a pit forming in her stomach at the seriousness of the situation; Elena had never seen Logan Fell, womanizer extraordinaire look so severe before.

Logan didn't deem her with a reply when he noticed Stefan nearby from the corner of his eye. He walked over to him as fast as he could without exposing himself, and dragged Stefan over to the side.

"What is it?" Stefan frowned upon noticing Logan's haggard state.

"Snow is missing. She was supposed to meet me at my place after school, she never showed. I've been calling ever since, no reply and even her manager said she missed work, and Snow _never_ skips work," Logan rushed out, his ears perking when he heard Elena's footsteps approach them.

Almost in unison, Stefan and Elena whipped out their phones and began asking around for Snow while Logan made a beeline for Sheriff Forbes.

Liz was startled once Logan informed her of Snow's disappearance, and dispatched her deputies to begin searching high and low for her. After all, Mystic Falls housed monsters before, there was no such thing as waiting twenty-four hours before reporting a person as missing.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

Many things can change in one night. A wrong turn can change many things. Making the wrong decision could provide disastrous results. All that was happening in Mystic Falls that exact night.

Elena was worried sick for her best friend and Stefan thought it was best to take her to the Boarding house to calm down. He was gone for a minute. A mere minute was all it took for Elena to discover a picture of Katherine from 1864, revealing herself to be a doppelgänger.

Elena sped through the deserted road with tears blurring her vision as she tried calling Snow for the umpteenth time. She was so distressed that she didn't recognize a figure standing in the middle of the road, and she swerved to miss, crashing her car in the process.

The figure turned out to be a vampire and just as he was about to approach the screaming and terrified doppelgänger, Damon Salvatore arrived in the nick of time, dragging his brother's unconscious girlfriend into his car and continuing his way to Georgia.

If Elena was awake, she would have informed Damon about the missing girl. Damon would have used his immaculate vision to find Snow, since she had no scent, and maybe _, just maybe_ , the elder Salvatore would have noticed an immobile form of a girl surrounded by a puddle of blood a few feet below him as he whizzed by the Wickery Bridge.

While the citizens of Mystic Falls searched frantically for the timid and compassionate girl with the pure heart, hundreds of miles away a woman was dialing a specific number – a number she had been entrusted never to lose and ordered to use in case of emergencies regarding a specific person.

Two rings later, a deep, smooth yet gruff voice answered, and from the sounds of it, the man was awakened by the call. "Hello?" he drowsily grumbled down the line.

"It's me. … I know it's late, but you need to get over to Mystic Falls now."

The man sat upright in an instant, his hands reaching out for stray clothes with the phone held securely between his ear and shoulder, " _What_ _happened_?" There was only one reason for him to make the trip down to Mystic Falls, only one reason, and he felt his blood turn cold.

"It's bad. All I know is that the alert spells are blaring like crazy. You need to get down there immediately; I don't think she has much time. A confidant of mine that I had asked to look out for her did a spell, and apparently, _you_ are her only hope."

"You better hope she survives Sophie! Otherwise it's your coven's ass on the line," the man growled furiously before he ended the call and slammed the door shut, not even bothering to leave a note behind of his whereabouts. The man then started his car and drove way over the required speed limit; he needed to arrive at Mystic Falls in time before Snow died.

 **A/N:** **The plot begins to thicken in this chapter. Bear with me, I know you are all curious as to who all the anonymous people are, but don't worry, you will find out soon. I gotta add some suspense ;)**

 **Did you like how I changed Logan's role? I hated the fact that they killed him in the show. I root for the underdog most times, LOL!**

 **R &R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Snow Silverstone – Emily DiDonato. (Violet Eyes)**

 **Chapter 11**

While Damon had an unconscious Elena Gilbert in his car speeding his way down to Georgia, blissfully unaware of the frantic search party for Snow Silverstone, Stefan Salvatore walked into his room with a glass of water, only to find it empty.

His eyes widened when he noticed the heavily vervained necklace he had gifted to Elena for protection against vampires lying innocently next to the picture he had of Katherine from 1864 and the puzzle pieces clicked in his head. Elena found out that she was Katherine's doppelgänger, and there was no doubt she was feeling betrayed, and possibly thinking along the lines of him dating her because of their identical looks.

He wasted no time in grabbing his phone and dialing Elena's number, only to sigh in frustration when it went directly to voicemail, "Elena. It's Stefan. I know that this picture must have confused you. But I can explain. I _need_ to explain. So, please, when you get this, call me."

Just as he hung up, his phone beeped again with a text from Logan asking if he had found Snow, and he left the Boarding House to help with the search party. He would put Elena to the back of his mind for the time being, right now, Snow was missing, and knowing Mystic Falls, missing people didn't bode well.

Logan felt like pulling his hair out; he was nowhere near to finding Snow, and the major problem he was experiencing was that he couldn't rely on his vampire senses since Snow oddly enough, had no scent. He stood by the edge of Wickery Bridge, finding peace in staring into the murky depths of the water and called Snow's cell _again_.

His ears perked up when he heard the tell-tale sounds of a phone ringing nearby, and he used his impeccable eyesight to scan the area. His heart lurched and almost stopped beating when he noticed a stationary figure lying face first on the ground. He couldn't smell a scent, meaning it had to be Snow.

Logan vampire-sped down to the figure, and his blood ran cold when he recognized Snow. There was so much blood, so much that Snow was drenched in it and a huge puddle lay on the ground surrounding her. Her face was pale, paler than her usually Snow white skin and it was marred with dried blood, and Logan identified corpses with more color than her.

He called Liz and the Mystic Falls General immediately, carried Snow protectively in his arms and flashed over to his car, breaking the speed limit and reaching the hospital in record time.

Doctors and nurses swarmed around him and hastened to lay Snow on a gurney before rolling her in for immediate surgery, leaving behind a devastated Logan Fell drenched in blood, to sullenly sit by the waiting room for any news as he called Stefan.

Liz Forbes had a grimace plastered onto her face when she reached the hospital and found a blood-covered Logan and a morose Stefan waiting for the surgeons to update them on Snow's condition. Sensing that the Sheriff needed to speak with Logan privately, Stefan excused himself to get coffee from the nearby vending machine while he subtly listened in.

"It wasn't a vampire attack, Logan. It was premeditated murder," Liz sadly informed her looking shaken up. Other than Snow being like a second daughter to her, Mystic Falls never had to experience murder before. Deaths in Mystic Falls were either caused by vampires, sickness or accidents, such as Grayson and Miranda Gilbert's death.

Logan growled lowly in his throat and faced the sullen Sheriff, "I know, Liz. She was stabbed. I checked her out; she had a vicious stab wound, very deep. And the perpetrator threw her off the cliff instead of leaving her behind for everyone to stumble over her body.

Liz slumped down ungraciously in the seat next to Logan, "Who would want to kill such a sweet girl like Snow? She has no enemies, she is fiercely loved by all … do you think it was a random attack?"

Logan scowled in thought before shaking his head, "I don't know, maybe. We need to see if the perpetrator left anything behind where I found her body." Liz nodded and smile softly at Stefan when he came back with three cups of coffee and handed them out.

"Thank you, Stefan. By any chance do you know where Damon is?" Liz enquired.

Stefan shook his head, pressing his lips together in a straight line, "I think he's out of town for business," he lied convincingly.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

Damon scowled for the umpteenth time when Elena's phone rang. Stefan was really doing a number with the nonstop calling, and not just Elena, but him as well. Damon had a witch to see and no time to waste, he wasn't about to coax his brother on the phone due to Elena being by his side.

Just as he was nearing Bree's bar, he heard groans sounding out from behind him, signaling that Elena had finally awoken, "Morning."

Elena sat up groggily, bewildered doe-like eyes scanning her surroundings, "Where are we?"

Readying himself for the Elena Gilbert hissy fit, Damon coolly told her that they were in Georgia, and just as he had predicted Elena began scolding him and whining at him to turn back.

"Where is my phone? Ok. We really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am, and Snow, oh my god, Snow," Elena cried out, her eyes beginning to tear up, causing Damon to stare at her with alarm, "Pull over. I mean it, Damon. Pull over! _Stop the car_!"

Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep," he groaned as he pulled over. Elena wasted no time in limping out of the car, steadying herself on the hood just as Damon flashed over to her.

"We have to go back, Damon," Elena desperately pleaded, she was worried about Snow and she hoped that they found her by now and that nothing was wrong with her.

"Oh come on. Look, we've already come this far –"

"Why are you doing this?" Elena fiercely interjected, "I can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car. I have to go home. This is kidnapping."

Damon gave her a strange look, "That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?"

Elena deadpanned, "You're not funny. You can't do this. I'm _not_ going to Georgia."

"Well, you're IN Georgia. Without your magical little necklace, I might add," Damon smirked, his eyes trailing over Elena's bare neck, "I can very easily make you … _agreeable_."

Elena was fuming, and her eyes glared a hole into Damon's head as she snapped, "What are you trying to prove?" Elena's familiar ringtone reverberated around them, and Elena gasped, "That's my phone."

Damon's signature smirk never left his face as he checked the I.D, "Mmm. It's your boyfriend. I'll take it," he answered the phone and placed it on his ear, his eyes dancing gleefully at the chance to annoy his little brother, "Elena's phone …"

"Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she okay?" Stefan rapidly asked sounding extremely frazzled.

Damon's eyes connected with angry brown ones, "Elena? She's right here. And yes, she's fine."

"Where are you," he spat out, and Damon could hear bustling activity on the other end, making him frown slightly in puzzlement, "Let me speak to her."

Damon placed the phone on his chest and smirked at Elena, "He wants to talk to you." His brows arched impressively when Elena growled and shook her head adamantly in refusal. Placing the phone back in his ear, he couldn't help but smugly say, "Yeah. I don't … don't really think she wants to talk to you right now."

Stefan sighed loudly at the other end, sounding defeated, "Look, Damon, just tell her we found Snow."

Damon's face morphed into confusion, the smirk and smugness leaving him completely, only to be replaced by perplexity, "Found Snow? What do you mean, 'found Snow'?"

Elena perked up, "Oh my God put the phone on speaker," she rushed out, her voice filled with relief. Damon acquiesced, and asked, "What happened?"

"I thought you knew," Stefan's voice reverberated around them sounding confused, "She's been missing since she left school yesterday. Logan found her last night under Wickery Bridge."

Damon frowned at that and Elena gasped, tremors wracking her body at the mention of that cursed bridge, "Is she alright?" she cried out.

But they were met with silence on the other end. Damon and Elena traded fearful glances and Damon growled, "Stefan –"

"She was attacked last night, it's not looking good," was the weary response.

"Oh my god," Elena gasped, her eyes brimming with tears. Damon however, had another thought in mind, "She has no scent, why would a vampire attack her?"

Stefan hesitated on the other line, "It wasn't a vampire, Damon. According to Logan and Sherriff Forbes, it was premeditative murder. She has a vicious stab wound, a very deep one. And apparently she was thrown down the cliff, to hide her body."

Damon's knuckles clenched, and they began turning white as Elena cried harder, choking out, "Who would want to kill Snow? She's such a sweetheart, everyone loves her."

"Why didn't you or Logan give her blood already?" Damon snarled angrily. The fact that someone hurt Snow, tried to murder the sweet girl that couldn't bear to hurt a fly set Damon on edge and he wanted nothing more than to rip the person's throat out.

"You think we haven't tried?" Stefan snapped. "Sheriff Forbes hasn't left the hospital and she's constantly taken in and out of surgery – Look, I gotta go, the surgeon is coming to update us."

And without a word, Stefan hung up on their faces, leaving Damon and Elena to stare at the blank screen in states of fear and shock.

Damon dragged Elena to the car and sped over to Bree's bar, "Look, I have to talk with someone about something. We'll get in and get out, okay?"

Elena nodded mutely, wiping away the continuous tears that marred her face.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

"Are you three here for Snow Silverstone?" Dr. Jeffreys inquired as he approached Liz, Logan and Stefan.

"Yes, how is she?" Logan asked immediately.

Dr. Jeffreys grimaced, "She's stable for now, but it isn't looking good."

"What are you saying?" Liz demanded, her red-rimmed eyes focused on the surgeon.

Dr. Jeffreys sighed and calmly asked, "Does Ms. Silverstone have any relatives? Blood relatives?"

"Her parents both died, she's an orphan. Why?" Logan's voice quavered with fear; he could not lose Snow, he made a promise, and he was already failing on his first day.

"Ms. Silverstone has a rare blood type, AB-. Now she needs a blood transfusion, but for some reason all the AB-, A-, B- and O- are missing." Dr. Jeffreys dragged a weary hand over his face, "Due to the amount of blood loss, we need AB-, at most a relative to donate blood."

"Dr. Jeffreys, she's coding!" a nurse yelled frantically as she ran out of Snow's room. Dr. Jeffreys wasted no time in applying CPR and they rolled her in for surgery again, trying to buy her more time."

"Definitely premeditative murder," Liz's voice wavered, "Someone must have known her blood type and emptied the blood store so that she wouldn't be able to survive if she was found alive."

"That means, the perpetrator isn't some random killer, it means it was a well-crafted plan," Logan grimaced; his vampire side wanted to crush the person like a bug, and he was really trying to control his murderous urge.

At that moment, Caroline and Bonnie ran up to them and began crying as they had just found out about Snow. Logan and Stefan shared grim looks; they needed everyone to clear out so that they could give her some blood otherwise she wouldn't survive the night.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

This was definitely not Damon's day. One thing the elder Salvatore hated more than anything, were traitors, and Bree, his favorite witch, betrayed him.

He came to that conclusion after Lee, Lexi's boyfriend nearly killed him by burning him to death, and if it weren't for Elena pleading to his conscience, then Damon would have been barbecued.

Leaving Elena in his car, Damon made his way back into Bree's bar approaching said witch from behind where she was downing a shot with tears rapidly falling down her face.

"We were just leaving, I wanted to say goodbye," Damon stated.

Bree didn't bother turning around to face him, and instead, she flatly said, "Good to see you again, Damon."

Burying his anger for a moment, enough to sound nonchalant, he said, "No kiss?"

 _That_ made Bree whip around to face him with narrowed eyes, "I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink."

Inwardly smirking, when a flash of fear became pronounced in Bree's black orbs, Damon cocked his head and took a few steps closer, "And you're telling me this _why_?"

" _Lexi was my friend_. How could you?" Bree yelled angrily, her voice cracking with grief towards the end. She turned around, unable to stand staring at Damon anymore, but Damon had flashed in front of her and she jolted backwards in fear.

Grasping for straws to save her life, she blurted out, "The tomb can be opened."

Moving closer to her, Damon snarled, "You're lying." He was so sick of everyone trying to reach out for his conscience by using Katherine against him.

"Emily's grimoire, her spell book," Bree's voice had a begging quality to it, "If you know how she closed the tomb, the reversal process will be in her book. You can open the tomb," she pressed desperately.

"Where is this book?"

"I –I –"Bree stuttered, her eyes imploring him to believe her and spare her life.

"You have _no_ idea," Damon ground out, his electric blue eyes piercing her solemnly. He didn't want to kill her, but she betrayed him, and he didn't trust her not to go against him again. Damon wasn't one to keep around lose ends.

"No. I'm telling the truth," Bree begged.

"And I believe you," Damon's face morphed in to genuine sadness and he crept closer, "My dear, sweet Bree. That's why I'm almost sorry."

But just as Damon was about to end her life, Bree cried out, using her last piece of information as a bargaining chip, " _Wait_! There's something else, something you should know."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Now you're just stalling the inevitable."

"N-no. You need to know," a few tears leaked down Bree's eyes and Damon instinctively brushed them away with the pad of his thumbs, " _There is a darkness looming in the horizon_. All servants of natures can feel it contaminating the air around them, nature is crying out for help."

"What do I care about this so-called darkness? I'm a vampire, an abomination to nature according to you witches," Damon snarled, but there was a mocking tint to his tone.

"It has a certain destination, Damon. It's approaching Mystic Falls," Bree blurted out, her voice taking a mystical tone and Damon stilled in shock, his eyes burning into black orbs questioningly.

"A darkness approaching Mystic Falls?" Damon scoffed, "You're that desperate for me to spare your life that you're sprouting witch horror stories to me? _A vampire_?" Damon really was amused now, all the anger towards Bree had drifted away at that moment.

Bree shook her head frantically, "Not Mystic Falls per say, Damon. This darkness, this evil, has a certain destination, to a certain somebody _residing in_ Mystic Falls."

"Who?" Damon humored her, though there was curiosity heard in his tone.

"I-I don't know. _We_ don't know. All I can say is that it is a gentle soul that doesn't stand a chance without help, _I_ can help you," Bree pleaded.

Damon snorted, "I don't care for this darkness, or the mysterious person. I. Only. Care. About. Getting. Katherine. Out. Of. The. Tomb," and with that, Damon plunged his hand into Bree's chest and grabbed her heart, watching as Bree's face morphed into agonizing pain.

He savored the fear in her eyes for a moment longer before he ripped out her heart and dropped it next to her slumped body. He causally wiped her blood from his hands, grabbed his jacket and left the bar.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

Dr. Jeffreys approached the increasing group of people waiting for Snow and smiled, instantly calming their nerves.

"I have good news. The surgery was a success and Snow is recuperating at the moment. She will be able to leave in two days but she won't be able to move much so that she doesn't rip out her stitches."

They all breathed out a sigh of relief, and wiped the tears from their eyes.

Logan approached with a confused look on his face, "But how? You said that a blood transfusion was needed …" he trailed off at the uncomfortable look that graced the surgeon's face.

"Ahh, you see. A man came in while we were in the middle of her surgery and donated blood. He was a perfect match," Dr. Jeffreys informed them.

Liz frowned in confusion, "Who was he?" Like Sherriff Forbes, Logan and Stefan found it suspicious that some stranger with matching blood type to Snow appeared spontaneously at the right moment and saved her life.

"I'm sorry Sherriff Forbes, but he asked for his identity to remain confidential," Dr. Jeffreys smiled weakly before excusing himself and leaving the group.

"Am I the only one that is grateful for the impeccable timing of this stranger, but suspicious to his timely arrival?" Logan stared Liz and Stefan in the face solemnly.

"No, there is something fishy about all of this, and I will be looking into it," Liz sighed, just as Damon and Elena walked into the hospital. Elena made a beeline to Bonnie and Caroline who informed her that Snow was recovering and the three girls cried in relief that their docile best friend was going to make it.

While Damon, Liz and Logan were immersed in a deep discussion over who the perpetrator could be and the motive for killing Snow, Stefan approached Elena, "Can we talk please? I hear the cafeteria has horrible coffee."

Elena half-smiled and half-grimaced at that, but she accepted his offer, and together the two of them made their way over to a silent corner in the cafeteria. Once Stefan placed two cups of coffee on the table, Elena pounced, "You could have told me."

"I _wanted_ to tell you," Stefan spoke in an imploring tone, begging Elena to believe him.

Elena fixated her chocolate eyes solemnly on Stefan's forest green ones, "You said no more lies. Only the truth. I can handle the truth, Stefan. As crazy as it is, I can handle the fact that you are a vampire, and that you have a vampire brother, and that one of my best friend is a witch," Elena sighed, swallowing loudly before continuing, "I can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place that I ever thought possible. But this … this lie, I _cannot_ take."

Stefan had a wounded look etched on his face, and for the life of him, he couldn't hold eye contact with Elena's hurt doe-like eyes. Elena waited a few seconds before asking, "What am I to you? _Who_ am I to you?"

Stefan snapped his head up and gazed gravely at Elena, instantly saying, "You are _not_ Katherine. You are the opposite of _everything_ that she was."

"And when did you figure that out?" Elena snapped, "Before you kissed me? Before we slept together?"

Stefan sighed, knowing that his next words would change Elena's life drastically, even with her knowledge of vampires and witches, "Before I met you."

After a beat, Elena gasped, "What?"

"The first day of school. When we met," Stefan told her, watching as a frown puckered on Elena's forehead, "It wasn't the first time, Elena."

Elena's heart began thumping uncontrollably, "Then when was it?"

"May 23rd, 2009."

There was a silence between them as Elena digested what exactly Stefan's words implied. Her eyes widened, and she rubbed her arms from the goosebumps that suddenly appeared, "But that was…" she trailed off, unable to speak those words.

"That was the day your parent's car went off the bridge," Stefan stated, his eyes holding hers solemnly.

"You were there?" Elena's voice came out in a whisper, dreading the answer, yet curious all the same.

"Every couple of years I come back here, to see Zach and see my home," Stefan began explaining to her, "Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge, and I heard the accident. All of it. I was getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still … he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you."

While Stefan was regaling what happened that night, tears flooded Elena's face and once he was done, she had an epiphany, finally solving the final piece of the mysterious puzzle, " _Oh my God_. When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle."

Stefan let out a long sigh, "I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't – I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out, I looked at your face. You looked like Katherine," Stefan shook his head frantically; "I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't her. I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you, and I saw that you were nothing like Katherine. And I wanted to leave town, but Elena, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to, but you were so sad."

Elena took her time for everything Stefan had just told her to settle in before she dismissed them and asked what she really wanted to know, what had been constantly in her mind ever since she found the picture, "Why do I look like her?"

"Elena, you've been through so much, and with Snow," Stefan told her compassionately, not wanting to pop her bubble even more. But Elena wasn't having that. There was fire burning in her eyes as she stared at Stefan expectantly.

"Why do I look like her, Stefan? What are you not telling me?"

Deciding that it would be best to tell her, knowing that Elena wouldn't let it go, he said, "It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert. She was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth," there was a beat of silence as Stefan paused to gauge Elena's reaction, "You were adopted, Elena."

And there it was; everything Elena knew, everything she _thought_ she knew, came crashing down into a million little pieces. Her tears stopped only to be replaced by shaking limbs as Stefan embraced her tightly to his chest.

"How do you know all this?" Elena asked curiously.

"Your birth certificate from the city records," Stefan informed her, "It says Elena Gilbert, Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant."

"What else do you know?" she inquired.

"For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine…" Noticing that Elena was really shaken up, Stefan cupped her face in the palm of his hands, and raised it to eye level, "Listen to me, it doesn't matter. _You_ are the woman that I love. _I love you_."

Elena genuinely smiled and kissed him before staring deeply into his eyes; she wanted to cry and scream and rage and yell about how life was unfair, but she had a best friend suffering at the moment, "We need to find out who did this to Snow and why, Stefan."

Stefan's face changed and he looked as though he were carved from stone. "We will," he promised; whoever dared to harm the fragile and pure girl would meet a very sticky end.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

While Stefan and Elena were in the cafeteria having a private conversation, Logan and Damon were trudging deeper into Mystic Falls General; two vampires on a mission.

"Remind me again why we are looking through the recent archives?" Damon hissed quietly into Logan's ear.

Logan huffed and squared his shoulder as he checked if the cost was clear, "I forgot you weren't here. Why did you follow me then?"

Damon smirked, "You looked like a vamp on a mission, and I was bored," he simply said, "Thought following you around would be more interesting than drinking through my bourbon collection."

Logan chuckled slightly, "Snow has a rare blood type found in only 1% of Caucasian Americans, and she needed a blood transfusion. I find it odd that all the blood types that could be donated to her, crucial to her survival was wiped clean from the hospital. What are the odds that a vampire stole blood bags from here and it was just a mere coincidence that they took the exact blood she would need?"

"None," Damon scowled; Logan was right, something was fishy. Vampires would take a variety, not all from the same blood type.

Logan gave Damon a side glance before continuing, "Yeah, well it gets weirder, trust me. Now tell me, what are the odds of some stranger having the same blood type as Snow, coming into Mystic Falls out of the blue just when Snow is in critical condition and needs a blood transfusion?"

"Again. _None_ ," Damon halted as they reached the storage level, "That's pretty much a lot of coincidences lining up in one hell of a day regarding Snow."

"Now do you get it?" Logan smiled, but there was no warmth to it. He began opening drawers looking for today's date.

"Well …." Damon scoffed, "Don't leave me hanging. Who was the dude?"

Without even looking up from his search, Logan said, "According to Dr. Jeffreys, he wanted to remain confidential. He didn't want his name coming up. So are you gonna help me find whoever this person was or are you gonna just stand there behind me and chat my ear off?"

Damon strolled towards the other end of the room and there was silence between the two vamps as they used their speed to search for the correct file. Damon suddenly smirked and said, "You know what my man? I like you. I'm glad I didn't end up killing you."

Logan scoffed, but there was a hint of a smile on his features, "Glad to know. Ah, found it," his tone turned victorious as he pulled out the file and Damon flashed over to his side.

"That's not possible," Logan whispered turning pale, his eyes widening marginally, frozen in a state of shock as he stared at the name glaring at him in fine print and the familiar signature that was staring him right in the face.

"What is it – oh, _fuck_ ," Damon hissed, his eyes finally freezing on the discovered name.

"He's dead. There's-there's no way," Logan dropped the papers and they fluttered ominously on the floor as Damon regarded the frantically pacing Logan Fell.

"Vampires cannot donate blood," Damon stated, and those words had the added effect of ceasing Logan's pacing.

"He cannot just _rise_ from the _dead_ , and there are no such things as zombies. He cannot be a vampire otherwise he wouldn't have been able to donate Snow his blood," Logan began listing off, not liking where he was going with this as the truth flashed glaringly in his face.

Damon was the one that uttered the words Logan couldn't, "That means Samuel Silverstone faked his own death, and is very much alive."

 **A/N:** **Da-Da-Dummm. Sorry for the cliffhanger, next chapter will be up soon.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. How did you like the Logan/Damon bonding? I'm thinking of making them friends along with Alaric… would be interesting, huh?**

 **R &R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Snow Silverstone – Emily DiDonato. (Violet Eyes)**

 **Chapter 12:**

"Snow, how are you feeling?"

It has been a week since Snow was released from Mystic Falls General. She had invited Logan into Silverstone manor after he had insisted that under no circumstance was she going to stay in the huge manor alone. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were constant visitors around the clock, all shaken up by her near-death experience and that there was a killer loose in Mystic Falls that wasn't a vampire and apparently had a vendetta against Snow for some unknown reason.

Snow's bed sunk slightly with Logan's weight as he sat by her side and rearranged her into his arms.

"The pain is receding but it's still there when I," she winced with pain and instantly clutched her stomach were the knife was previously plunged, " _move_."

"Sweetie, how about I give you a small drop of my blood, your wound would heal in an instant and you can enjoy the 50s dance tonight. Damon and I are chaperoning," Logan smiled temptingly; he wanted Snow to enjoy herself and act like the teenager she was supposed to be without death threats hanging over her head. He didn't want her to live in constant fear and to hole herself up in her bedroom and behind closed doors.

Logan and Damon still haven't informed her of how she miraculously got a blood transfusion. Logan decided to postpone sharing the heart-wrenching news. Although Snow would be delighted to find out that her father was actually alive, she would be heartbroken with the fact that Samuel had faked his death and left her to grow up alone in a bitter household ruled by Lucille Silverstone's iron fist.

But oddly enough, there was another happenstance that plagued the vampires of Mystic Falls. Snow was healing at an enhanced pace, it was almost, _abnormal_. With her blood having no scent, and with her now abnormal recovery, they were in alert trying to figure out what supernatural being Snow could possibly be.

Sheila and Bonnie Bennett vehemently informed them that Snow Silverstone was no witch; and so they were at their wits end with discovering the nature of the peculiarity Snow Silverstone was displaying.

"Uncle Logan, Lucille, Haisley and Paisley are definitely coming back today, there is no way the twins are going to miss a school dance. They aren't going to like your presence around here in the manor," Snow sadly relayed to him.

Logan nodded, "I know. That's why you're sleeping over at my place for the week; I'm just waiting for them to arrive so I can notify Lucille. Now _please_ let me heal you with my blood."

Fat teardrops began leaking down her face, "What if my supposed killer finds me again? I don't want to be a vampire."

Stroking her hair gently, Logan ignored the rage that consumed him at the mention of the loose criminal and focused more on her words, "Snow, a drop of blood will be flushed from your system in a few hours, and besides, I am not letting you out from my sight." Pricking his finger, he allowed a few drops of blood to dribble onto a plastic cup he picked up from her bedside table and handed it over to Snow, "The decision is yours. I won't force you."

Snow eyed the cup contemplatively; the pain was killing her, and even though it was decreasing at a startling pace, Snow wanted to continue onwards with her life. She wanted to get out of bed and enjoy the 50s dance with her friends. Her decision being made, Snow's hand trembled slightly, and she downed the few droplets of Logan's blood. It was instantaneous, she felt the stitches begin to disappear and the agonizing pain decreased tenfold.

A smile broke out on Snow's face and a giggle escaped her lips, "It's gone. I don't, I don't feel pained anymore. Thank you," she threw her hands and wrapped them tightly around Logan's neck, and he gladly reciprocated, his lips lingering at the top of her head as he placed a chaste kiss.

With his vampire hearing, Logan picked up the telling sound of a car approaching the manor and he knew it to be Lucille. Untangling himself from Snow's hold, Logan said, "Pack up a few essentials you may need, I'm going to have a little chat with your stepmother, okay?"

Snow nodded happily, giggling with glee when she found that she could finally walk on her own two feet without experiencing any pain and she dashed around her room, throwing a few spare garments left and right, wanting nothing more than to create a large distance between Lucille and her evil stepsisters.

"Mrs. Silverstone?" Logan called out, inwardly smirking when Lucille's eyes bugged out of place.

"Haisley, Paisley to your rooms," she snapped at her daughters, causing them to groan, complain and grudgingly ascend the staircase with heavy stomps, "How may I help you Mr. Fell?"

"I'm just notifying you that Snow will be staying over at my place this week. She needs assistance with her recovery and I assume you wouldn't waste any time taking care of her," Logan's voice was pleasantly polite, but there was underlying anger seeping in his tone, something that Lucille didn't have a hard time acknowledging.

"I don't understand. Recover from what, exactly?" Lucille asked in confusion, a frown introducing itself on her forehead.

Shaking his head in disapproval, Logan sneered, "While you and your, ah, daughters were out of town, someone stabbed Snow from behind. She is still recovering from surgery and I would feel more comfortable with her in my sight in case she needed aid."

Two brows met Lucille's hairline as she studied Logan Fell, "And what, may I ask is your relation towards my stepdaughter?" she asked in a mixture of haughtiness and curiosity.

"I was best friends with her mother, and an acquaintance of her father. She is a niece to me," Logan briskly informed her just as Snow began dragging an overnight bag down the stairs. Logan raced over to her and gently grabbed the bag from her, placing an arm around her waist.

Lucille glared at both of them with concealed fury, but acted nonchalant. "Snow darling, I feel guilty I wasn't here at your time of need. Do forgive me," Lucille spoke in a deft motherly tone. Snow grimaced, locating the lie but she whispered out, "It's not your fault."

Logan gave Lucille a sinister glare, causing the shrew to fidget uncomfortably, "I want to be included in all affairs of Snow's life. I am here to take care of her now, and I will be monitoring you and your daughters' treatment of her, Lucille."

"Of course, Mr. Fell," Lucille nodded a painful smile forced on her face. Once the door closed behind them, her hands balled up into fists and she stormed into Samuel's office. It seems that now with Logan Fell firmly placed in Snow's life, the game had changed drastically.

It would be difficult for Lucille Silverstone to achieve her goals now, but she was nothing if not ambitious and persistent and she would _not_ fail.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

"Knock, knock," Elena sang. She and Stefan were standing by Logan's house, waiting for Stefan to be invited in by Snow. The witch, who helped Logan out, signed his house under Snow's name for numerable safety reasons and to keep any unwelcome vampires out.

The door opened and Logan beamed at the two of them; Elena actually found herself growing fond of her aunt's ex-boyfriend, and she felt bad that Jenna had moved on with Alaric Saltzman. Logan Fell was currently placed in high regard; he was honorable for taking Snow in, and far away from Lucille and the twins.

"Snow, can you invite Stefan in," Logan called out, and it was only a moment later that Stefan was able to walk over the threshold. Elena made a beeline to Snow's room while Stefan gave the girls privacy and shared a beer with Logan in the living room.

Elena embraced her gentle friend in a hug and wasted no time in explaining everything she had missed out on; she informed her of the vampire that knocked her off the road, going with Damon to Georgia, her being a doppelgänger and lastly, how she was adopted.

Snow made the right sounds during Elena's tale and proved to be an avid listener, her face morphing through many emotions at a speedy rate. "Wow, Lena, that's a lot to take in. So Katherine actually turned out to basically be your identical twin."

Elena glumly nodded, "I'm not happy about it, but Stefan loves me for me, not because I look like her," she defended.

"No doubt about that. I can see it in his eyes whenever he looks at you," Snow beamed excitedly. A frown puckered on her face at an alarming rate, "Do you think the vampire you ran over might be the one that stabbed me?"

"No," Elena vehemently shook her head, "This guy is stalking me, and he called my phone over an hour ago. Besides, a vampire wouldn't stab, and you have no scent. Logan, Stefan, Damon and Sherriff Forbes are quite adamant that it was a human."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Snow whispered sadly, "I've never hurt anyone before, why would this person try to kill me?" Elena embraced her friend in a suffocating hug, desperately keeping her tears at bay.

"I don't know, Snow, but I _promise you_ we are going to find out. We're all looking into it. We're gonna keep you safe," Elena firmly informed her.

Letting out a barely audible sniff, Snow wiped away her tears and rearranged her tone into one of concern, "How are you feeling now that you found out you're adopted?"

While Elena was updating Snow on all she had missed out on, Logan was confiding in Stefan what he and Damon discovered about the stranger who saved Snow's life.

"Are you sure it was Samuel Silverstone?" Stefan asked hesitantly; with Elena wanting to find her birth parents and now Snow's father miraculously alive, they had a lot on their plates, and they needed to be a hundred percent sure.

"Positive. Stefan, I've witnessed his signature dozens of times, Samuel is alive," Logan sighed forlornly, "Don't ask me how, but he obviously faked his death … now there are two reasons someone would go through that process; either he was in danger, or he didn't want to take care of Snow anymore."

" _Or perhaps_ ," Stefan ominously interjected, "Snow's life was in danger and he was left with no choice … it makes sense, I mean, he's presumed dead for eight years and then he all of a sudden barges into town and donates blood to save her life. If he didn't care for Snow, then why bother making the trip back and risk blowing his cover? He knew that people from Mystic Falls would recognize him."

"Why indeed," Logan wondered loudly, his eyes flickering around the room in thought. He abruptly sat up, his face dawning in perplexity, "How did he know Snow was dying? Wherever he was, it definitely wasn't near Mystic Falls –"

"That means Samuel must have been notified the minute she was stabbed," Stefan concluded, his eyes widening in shock and his face drawing in realization.

"I don't know about you Stefan, but I smell a witch," Logan informed him, "How else would he have known?"

"You're right. He must have asked a witch to keep an eye on her. The only witches in Mystic Falls are the Bennett's, but Bonnie is clueless, that leaves Sheila," Stefan hinted. His head was bursting with all the new-found knowledge. What was wrong with parents of Mystic Falls?

"I was hoping to find out more before telling Snow, but I've hit a wall," Logan was obviously frustrated. "I'm going to let her know tomorrow, I want her to enjoy the dance tonight."

A smile flickered on Stefan's face, "You're good to her."

"She's all I have left. Contrary to popular belief, even though I love Jenna, I didn't come back solely for her," Logan confided, a fond smile curling on his lips, "I entrusted Grayson and Miranda to take care of her, but now that they're _gone_ , she needs someone to look after her at least until she's eighteen. I don't trust Lucille."

"Me neither," Stefan grimaced, "From what I've heard, she treats Snow like a servant … I can't believe Samuel married that woman."

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

"What's wrong?" Logan asked upon seeing a sad look dominate Snow's features a few hours before the dance.

Snow let out a wet chuckle, "I'm not going tonight. I have nothing to wear." Logan approached her and wiped away her tears with the pads of both thumbs.

"Did you honestly think I would have you attend this dance with nothing to wear?" Logan slyly informed her, a fond smile replacing his frown. Before Snow could process the meaning behind his words, he vampire flashed away from her and back, but when he returned, there were two rectangular boxes in his hands and he laid them down gently on her bed.

A hand covered Snow's mouth in shock as she opened the first box, revealing a beautiful red halter neck skater dress with white polka dots that was knee-length. "Uncle Logan, you didn't have to," her voice came out weak, but she couldn't conceal the gratitude and happiness from her words.

"Snow, I'm here now. I am going to take care of you. That means, if Lucille is not providing you with anything, I am. I want you to quit your job, you have me now," Logan firmly announced, and if it were possible, Snow felt like she was going into cardiac arrest with what he had just sprung on her.

She couldn't believe her ears; there had never been anyone to take care of her, even before her father died, Snow learned to rely on herself. To hear someone relinquishing her of the role she adjusted in, it made her tremble with shock, "I can't ask that from you, you being in my life is more than enough."

Logan shook his head, "I'm offering, nothing would make me happier, Snow, please."

Snow nodded, tears rapidly overflowing as she hugged Logan tightly. She gasped in awe when she opened the other box and found white T-strap wedges with delicate beads cascading down, "Thank you, uncle Logan." Her voice was filled with love, and frankness and she thanked the gods that her mother had a best friend like Logan in her life.

She didn't know how she would have survived this horrible week without him. It was a completely alien feeling for her to have parental guidance, someone that _wanted_ to take care of her with nothing in return. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were great, and they were her sisters, but they couldn't give her what Logan was freely doling out.

For the first time in Snow's life, she got to experience being dropped off to a high school dance by a parental figure, and her heart swelled, she felt like it would explode with the sheer happiness.

Snow joined Caroline and Bonnie at the edge of the dance floor, smiling fondly when her eyes noted Stefan dipping a giggling Elena in the middle of their dance. Damon abruptly cut short his conversation with Alaric Saltzman when he took note of Logan and made a beeline towards him.

"Heads up, Logan, one of the vampires you told us about will probably show up," Damon told him, keeping a smile plastered on his face for the mass.

Logan's neck cricked, turning to face Damon he rushed out, "Why?" his body tensing until his eyes found its target was safe, Snow.

"This guy took a stalkerish liking to Elena, posed as a pizza delivery guy last night. He's been invited in, so naturally we have to kill him," Damon fumed; these vampires were his competitors into entering the tomb, and he didn't like their presence in Mystic Falls at all, especially now that he managed to sneak his way into the Council.

Logan whistled, forcibly impressed by the vamp, "He gets points for creativity. _What_?" Logan asked when he found Damon giving him an oddly peculiar look.

Shaking his head, Damon snickered lightly, "I said the same thing when Stefan and Elena told me earlier."

"Logan Fell, I can't believe you stuck around town, I honestly expected you to have ditched by now," Jenna's snide voice spoke at as she approached the two vampires.

Placing a smirk on his face, Logan drawled out, "Jenna, always a pleasure. I came back to take care of Snow, as I'm sure Elena already divulged, she did after all spend the whole afternoon with her in my house."

Damon suppressed his laughter; he knew what Logan was trying to achieve, and honest to god, he liked the newly turned vampire. He was really glad he didn't actually end up permanently terminating his life.

Jenna's jaw dropped, her eyes bulging in shock, "What? No, she, she didn't tell me. Why would Snow and Elena be at _your_ apartment?" she snapped, her face shining with utmost disapproval.

"Snow's spending the week at Logan's," Damon whispered loudly.

"Why?" Jenna glared, "I don't like my niece spending too much time around you."

All decent pretenses vanished from Logan's face as he regarded Jenna coldly, "Tough, Jenna. Snow is under my supervision now. Selene was my best friend as you already know, and she entrusted me to keep her daughter safe. With Grayson and your sister not around anymore, I have already failed. But I'm not leaving Snow in Lucille's evil clutches, so all your problems with me, get over them at least for Snow's sake, if not mine."

Jenna resembled a fish out of water as she opened her mouth, and shut it twice. Swallowing audibly, she nodded and dashed over to Alaric's side. Damon sneaked a peak at Logan, "Smooth. I thought you loved her?"

Logan sighed wistfully, his eyes following Jenna and Alaric's interaction, "I do. But Snow comes first. Jenna has to trust me on her own terms, and if I keep portraying my laidback persona, she never will. She seems happy with the teacher anyway, it's probably for the best. Don't want to stick her with a vampire as a boyfriend."

"The history teacher is suspicious. For some reason I don't trust the guy," Damon confided, his eyes burning holes into Alaric's backside.

"One problem at a time tough guy; we already have three vampires on the loose, one of which takes pride in stalking Elena, a killer after Snow and her father mysteriously being alive. Let's not add Jenna's new love interest to the increasingly stacking pile of problems we already have," Logan warned him, his tone adopting a plea somewhere along the way.

All of a sudden, Stefan's looming form collided with them, his face a frantic mess, and his next words, chilled Logan to the bone, "Elena and Snow are missing and the vampire is here, he made his move and managed tricked me."

"Let's go," Damon snarled.

While Damon and Logan were chatting, a few minutes before Stefan interrupted them with the dire news of their disappearance; Elena and Snow were running down the hallway trying to locate a safe place to barricade themselves in from Elena's vampire stalker.

A scream erupted from Snow's mouth when she found Elena hurled across a table, and fear settled in her insides; a defenseless prey to the dangerous predator.

Her hands tingled with pain when Elena shoved a bunch of pencils into the vampire's hand. Desperately searching for a way to come to Elena's aid since the vampire seemed to be ignoring her presence in the room, she grabbed the mop from the bucket and threw it over to Elena who deftly caught it and tried breaking it in half with her thigh.

Just as she thrust it toward the vampire, he grabbed her wrist and went for her neck.

"Elena!" Snow shrieked. She jumped in her place when firm hands enveloped her waist and she breathed a sigh of relief when the owner turned out to be Logan. Stefan ripped the vampire from Elena's person onto the floor. He was surrounded on all sides and he glared upwards at the door as Damon made his entrance.

"Hey, dickhead. Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk," Damon lied covertly. But the vampire was too cocky, and he merely smiled before rushing back towards Elena. Rolling his eyes at the vampire's foolishness, Damon threw over a stake and Stefan caught it, staking the vampire in the stomach and causing him to groan, falling down on his knees.

Snow winced, hiding the slither of pain she felt. Just as quick as the ache came, it went and they all approached the vampire; it was time for an interrogation.

"Now you feel like talkin'?" Stefan snapped. The vampire merely cursed him, causing Stefan to dig the stake deeper, eliciting a grunt of pain, "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you want from Elena?" Logan asked, taking over the interrogation with the nameless vampire.

Fuming, he spat out in defeat, "She looks like Katherine."

Logan was already up to speed with Elena being Katherine's doppelgänger and the one that turned Damon and Stefan back in 1864; the three vampires and two humans traded stupefied looks, not expecting the vampire's answer in the slightest.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon demanded.

Chuckling, the vampire mocked him, "Oh. You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me."

Damon gave Logan a covert questioning look, who returned it with a subtle nod. That was all Damon needed to know – he was one of the vampires that Logan informed him were trying to get into the tomb. Leaning forward, Damon asked, "Tell me how to get into the tomb?"

It took a lot of persuasion, and inflicting a lot of pain; the vampire was loyal to whoever he was working with, and he only confided that they had to check the grimoire, and its location was in Jonathan Gilbert's journal. Stefan ended up staking him in the heart; Snow hid the wince of agonizing pain as Elena gasped.

"What do we … how are we gonna find the others now?"

"He had to die," Damon simply said.

Snow's face morphed to sorrow, "But –"

"Snow, Elena, he was invited in. There was no other choice," Logan said in a soft tone; he noticed Snow's winces that she clandestinely tried to hide, but he waited for her to reveal the reason on her own time.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

"You _idiot!_ Good for nothing useless, failure!"

"What are you on about," a man growled on the phone, leaning backwards on the futon in a darkened room.

"Snow Silverstone is alive. You failed!"

"What? She's supposed to be dead," the man gaped in shock.

"Well she's not. I hired you to kill her you _moron!_ "

"I emptied the hospital of all the blood bags as a backup plan, there's no fucking way she could have survived," the man denied.

"SHE'S ALIVE! She must have some damn guardian angel on her side. You better think of a smarter plan, I want her dead, _and soon_."

"Okay, okay. I'll kill her, relax."

"This is your last chance," the voice snarled before hanging up the line.

Growling, the man threw the phone on the opposite wall and began forming another murder plot, one that he was positive Snow Silverstone wouldn't be able to walk away from alive.

 **A/N:** **How did you like this chapter? I wanted to finally show Snow/Logan bonding time … I don't know about you guys, but I always loved Logan and I think he fits in well with the Salvatores.**

 **What do you think about the plot revolving around Snow?**

 **R &R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Snow Silverstone – Emily DiDonato. (Violet Eyes)**

 **Chapter 13:**

"Morning Uncle Logan," Snow beamed entering the kitchen and halting in slight shock when she witnessed the table filled to the brim with breakfast; Snow couldn't believe her eyes, she wasn't used to sitting idly by while a grownup took care of her. Usually it was her job to wake up early and prepare breakfast for Lucille, Haisley and Paisley, and Snow knew that it would take time to adjust to her current predicament.

Logan hid a grimace as he returned Snow's smile tenfold; he knew the thoughts roaming around Snow's head, and he quelled the murderous rage and need to rip out Lucille's heart from her chest. He couldn't believe Selene's daughter was reduced to a servant in her own home. At that moment, with his recent discovery, Logan Fell found himself despising Samuel Silverstone for his selfish actions – if he had no choice but to fake his death, he should have double checked his daughter's living conditions instead of selfishly departing her to the wolves.

Breakfast was a lovely affair and Snow's heart swelled with delight when she felt love, fondness and adoration radiating from Logan, however, the positive emotions were paired with a few negatives, such as nervousness, annoyance, fear.

"Uncle Logan? What's wrong?"

Logan forced a smile and produced a nervous laugh, "Why would you ask me that, honey? I'm perfectly fine." He stacked the plates and, using his vampire speed, began rinsing them, before leaving them to dry. The whole time, he kept his back to Snow, unable to hide the guilt marring his features.

A small dainty hand shook Logan from his reverie and he blinked twice, his brown eyes focusing on emotional violet ones. "I can feel it. Your emotions are coming off in waves; nervous, fear, annoyance, even a smidge of hatred. Don't you trust me?" she asked insecurely.

"Wait, what? Snow, hon, what do you mean, you can fee-, you're an empath," Logan breathed out in recognition, sending Snow into a trance-like shock.

"I'm a, a _what_?" Snow blurted out, her voice screeching slightly from its regular soft melody.

Logan led her into the living room and turned to face her on the futon, "How long have you been able to get a read on people's emotions?"

Snow's flawless angelic face scrunched up adorably in thought, before muttering, "Uh, I think a year or two. Yeah, it's been two years, but ever since- since Grayson and Miranda's death, it's been stronger. So, I'm an empath … does that make me a freak?" she asked in a tiny uncertain voice, her shoulders squared defensively.

Logan was horrified and he wasted no time in embracing her, "Snow, you are not a freak. Never say that. I'm a vampire, Elena's a doppelgänger and Bonnie is a witch. Does that mean we're freaks?" Snow hastened to shake her head, her eyes widening, appalled. Logan smiled, "You are gifted. That is a blessing, you have been given a gift, _not_ a curse, you hear me?"

"Thanks, Uncle Logan. So … are you going to confide what's bothering you?"

Logan grimaced; he's been avoiding this topic for too long. Snow had always been a sharp girl, and with her newfound empathic abilities, he knew he could no longer hide this heavy secret any longer. "Snow, I have something important to tell you. I want you to keep an open mind and not shut me or anyone out."

"You're scaring me," Snow mentioned, a million thoughts whirring in her head of what could possible cause Logan to look so grave and solemn. Logan tucked a hair strand behind her ear and smiled, "When you were in the hospital, did the doctor inform you of how they managed to save you?"

Snow beamed, her snow-white face radiating with pure happiness, "Someone donated blood. I asked for a name because I wanted to give him my sincerest gratitude, but Dr. Jeffreys told me he wished to remain anonymous. Why?" she cocked her head in curiosity.

Logan placed a supportive hand over both of hers and said, "I found it suspicious that this person came just when we needed him, who also had the same blood type since you have a rare type-"

"Like my father. We both have AB-, I remember 'cause dad would always donate his blood," Snow beamed.

"Yes. Exactly, Snow. Damon and I made our way to the archives and we located the document of the donator." Logan took in a deep breath before blurting out, "It was your father, Snow. His signature, I remember it vividly. The name Samuel Silverstone was given, same blood type, same signature."

Snow stiffened, her posture resembling a statue, and she felt her blood turn cold. Many emotions were written clearly on her face; Snow Silverstone had always been referred to as an open book, making her a dismal liar. Logan could clearly see agony, pure sadness, denial, anger, rage, confusion, grief, loss and sadness again reflect her face, her violet eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

But all Snow had been able to comment was, "My dad is dead," in a whispering tone filled with utmost sorrow that Logan had to suppress the wince as her melancholy grated on his heart.

Logan didn't need to refute her words; it was etched clear like a summer, cloudless sky, that Snow believed without a doubt, that his words were true. Samuel Silverstone was alive, and he ditched Snow, leaving her with her horrible step-monster and evil stepsisters without a second thought, and she muttered, "Why? Why would he leave me, Uncle Logan?"

Logan wiped away her fallen tears and embraced her once more, "I don't know honey. We suspect his life was in danger, or maybe even yours and he had no choice but to fake his death and keep himself distant from you. What we do know however, is that he had someone look out for you, because he arrived in the nick of time to donate blood."

For the rest of the day, Snow cried on Logan's chest and wallowing in her room, all disasters taking place out of the house unknown in her moment of grief.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

The next day, Logan was at a loss. He didn't know how to snap Snow from her emotionless state. She was stuck in the throes of depression, and no matter what he did or said, he wasn't able to snap her out of it, and he was getting worried.

Luckily, or unluckily perchance, the answer to Logan's prayer arrived in the form of a worried Salvatore after breakfast.

"Stefan, what can I do for you?" Logan asked wearily. Stefan paused; he was about to ask for help but Logan's emotional state was off. He looked … tired, exhausted, bleak. Peeking into the living room, he gaped as he was met with the sight of Snow curled into a ball with silent tears staining her cheeks. "What, uh, what happened here? Is everything okay?" he asked.

Although Stefan was worried over Elena's disappearance, Snow was a dear friend to him, and Logan was becoming one, too. Stefan couldn't ignore the melancholies and bitter feeling radiating the air.

Logan sighed, running a hand tiredly through his hair, "I told Snow about Samuel. She didn't take it well." Logan grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge and handed one to Stefan who really looked like he needed it. Muttering a thank you, the two vampires sat opposite to the immobile form of Snow.

"What can I do for you, Stefan? I'm not the only one looking worse for wear," Logan said bitterly, chugging a large amount of beer into his system.

"That vampire who turned you, Anna – she kidnapped Elena last night." Stefan's sentence miraculously woke Snow from her depressed trance, her violet eyes focused on Stefan and she whispered, "What? Is Elena okay, oh my god, Stefan tell me!"

There was a smile evident on Logan's face, and although he was anxious about Elena, he was thankful that this turn of events managed to snap Snow back to life. Stefan began relaying last night's events in details; he told them of the plan to grab Emily's grimoire; their search for Jonathan Gilbert's journal; the surprising notion that Alaric Saltzman was well-informed of the vampires in Mystic Falls and that Damon killed his wife; Alaric's desire for revenge and need for information of where Damon dumped his wife's body; the location of Emily's grimoire ending up in the Salvatore's late-father, Giuseppe's coffin, buried with him; Damon catching them in the cemetery with the grimoire and threatening Elena's life; and lastly, Anna's phone call demanding the grimoire in trade for Elena and Bonnie, who they both have tucked away and hidden in some unknown location.

"Damon won't budge, he doesn't care for Elena's life," Stefan spat dismayed.

Snow shook her head; although she could relate to both Stefan and Elena's need to protect the town from Katherine and the twenty-seven vampires, Snow didn't approve of them backstabbing Damon. "Stefan, Damon feels betrayed. He may care on some deeper level, but caring only bestowed him a knife to his back from both of you last night."

Stefan's face marred with guilt; Snow's words were dead-on and if possible, guilt over his actions against his brother sky rocketed. Logan was the one with the calming words, "Damon obviously needs Bonnie for opening the tomb, I'm sure he's working on some devious plan at the moment."

"I hope so. Problem is, I'm worried he'll save Bonnie and leave Elena to Anna's wrath." Stefan sighed and shot up to his feet, brushing invisible lint from his sleeves, "I came to inform you of the events so you can keep an eye out. I'm going to Sheila Bennett; she could do a locator spell."

"Let us know if anything changes, Stefan," Snow called out after his retreating back, and was gifted with a smile of acknowledgement. Once Stefan left, Snow jumped into Logan's embrace, "I'm sorry, Uncle Logan. I know you were worried, it's just- the news was hard to swallow. Like a bitter pill."

Logan soothingly stroked her hair like a parent would, an action that Snow could barely recall ever being on the receiving end of. Logan kissed her temple and said, "Don't worry, Snow. I am going to try and get to the bottom of this. I will make a few calls and see what I can find of your father's disappearance."

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

Stefan managed to rescue Elena and Bonnie from the motel room, threatening the newbie vampire Ben to leave town once the sun comes down. Currently, the two teenagers and Stefan were sitting in Sheila Bennett's living room, discussing the recent events and their dilemma of the tomb that Damon and Anna were persistent in opening.

"How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asked curiously, she was still new to the whole witch business and was fascinated with the power her Grams held.

Sheila had a grim smile appear on her face, her brown eyes hardening with ill-concealed fury, "Many things can fuel a witch's power. Worry. Anger. After Stefan told me they had taken you, I had a lot of both. Simple locater spell was easy after that."

"I'm sorry about all of this," Bonnie shifted in guilt; she cannot believe how stupid and gullible she had been. She should have made skin-contact with Ben sooner, and then maybe she wouldn't have been tricked into becoming a hostage and used as a bargaining chip in the vampire's dastardly schemes.

To the novice witch's shock, her grams merely smirked, "Not as sorry as they're gonna be."

At that moment, Stefan entered the room and joined them on the futon, pocketing his phone. Elena glanced curiously at his phone and asked, "Who were you on the phone with?"

"Logan," Stefan sighed, "I promised him and Snow I would inform them once I had you both safe and sound. She's, uh, Snow knows about her father being alive. She was in a depressed state until she found out you were both kidnapped."

Elena's face morphed into worry and pity over her docile friend, and Bonnie gasped out; she had been out of the loop, and had no clue that Samuel Silverstone was actually alive, "Wait, what? Mr. Silverstone is _alive_?"

Stefan nodded grimly, "He's the reason Snow survived the surgery. He was the anonymous donor." Allowing Bonnie to process this new shocking revelation, Stefan couldn't help but notice that Sheila was the only person not affected by his words, and suspicion rose – was she the witch that called Samuel over? Shaking his head from those thoughts, he brought up the subject in hand, and their recent quandary, "I need you three to stay here so I can protect you while Damon and Anna deal with finding a witch to open the tomb."

Sheila scoffed, "A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so."

"I can't protect you if you leave the house," Stefan retorted. But Sheila was adamant, and merely said, "We'll protect ourselves."

Elena finally added her two cents in, "We need to let him have Katherine back." Upon being on the receiving end of three incredulous and disbelieving stares, Elena clarified her previous statement, "He's _not_ going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it."

"No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants," Bonnie cried out angrily, Elena's words finally awakening her from a curious reverie she had been in the middle of.

"What other choice do we have?" Elena countered in defeat, her eyes focused on Stefan.

A loud sigh summoned their attention to the old witch. "Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it." Sheila gave Stefan a resolute nod, her voice filled with determination, "I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over."

"We still have to get Damon to agree," Stefan grimaced, Snow's words reverberated in his head, and the guilt returned tenfold. Elena was quick to point out that he already agreed last night. "Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry."

"He's hurt. There's a difference," Elena negated. "I think I know what I have to do." But before Elena could get up to her feet and leave to the Boarding house, Bonnie's shaky and wavering voice stopped her in her steps as she addressed her Grams.

"Grams, there's something else … something I've _kept_ to myself for a while," Bonnie spoke hesitantly, unable to hold eye contact for very long with any in the room. Instead of prodding her to reveal her secret, Sheila stayed quiet, patiently awaiting her granddaughter's next words while Stefan and Elena shifted curiously. "When Emily possessed me that day, to destroy the amulet. Right before she left my body, she told me, 'protect the Pure at all costs'."

"The Pure? What's a Pure?" a baffled Elena asked, and Stefan merely shrugged in confusion. Sheila's brow raised, her face however, resembled Stefan's.

"I've never heard of a Pure in my life. Bonnie, did Emily reveal _who_ this Pure is?" Sheila asked slowly.

Bonnie nodded a grimace clearly etched on her face and the three clueless occupants knew they weren't going to like her next words.

"Snow."

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

"Damon? Salvatore brothers seem to be the trend today. You look like hell," Logan chuckled, examining the older vampire's haggard state. Logan brought out a bottle of scotch and two tumblers, pouring Damon an extravagance amount, "You look like you need it, buddy."

"Cheers," Damon droned before throwing back the liquid and pouring himself more. "Where's Snow?"

"Sleeping. She's had a, a rough couple of days. I-I told her about Samuel, couldn't keep it from her any longer," Logan sighed, nursing his glass and taking another quick swig. Damon merely nodded, and the two vampires sat in a comfortable silence. Logan knew that whenever Damon wanted to confide whatever was bothering, he would do so at his own pace, without pressuring him to squeal.

After three refills, Damon finally blurted out the reason for his misery, "Opened the tomb. Katherine wasn't there."

Logan frowned in confusion, "Wasn't there? I thought you said Emily trapped all the vampires in the tomb …"

"Yup, according to Pearl, Anna's mother who she so desperately rescued from the tomb, Katherine promised the guard who locked them in that she would turn her, apparently he was obsessed with her, like _everyone else_ , and managed to escape. Manipulative bitch always got what she wanted in the end."

Damon knocked back his drink, glad for Logan's silence, and continued, "Anna also told me that she ran into Katherine in Chicago, 1983. She knew where I was and didn't care," Damon bitterly spat out, trying to quash the need to kill somebody.

"There's nothing I can say to make you feel better," Logan simply said, refilling Damon's glass, managing to receive a diminutive smile from him. However, before any ensued words could be traded, Logan's phone blared loudly, disturbing the peaceful ambience. Damon noted Logan's face morph into shock once he checked the caller I.D.

"Well, well, _well_ , if it isn't my favorite witch," Logan drawled out, placing his index finger onto his mouth, silently gesturing Damon to stay quiet, "You know, your timing is _im_ peccable, I was planning on calling you tomorrow."

"Logan," a female voice sighed in exhaustion, "I see you haven't changed a bit since I last left you."

"Oh, but you're going to love this. Let me tell you a story about a girl called Snow Silverstone, and how she nearly got murdered two weeks ago. You remember her, the girl I love as a niece, the reason you gave me a second chance to get involved in her life and protect her," Logan snarled. Damon cocked his head in confusion; his interest peaked, wondering who this mysterious witch could be.

"What about her, Logan I–"

"Cut the crap, Sophie," Logan suddenly let out a feral growl, though he made sure to keep his voice low incase Snow woke up. "Her father has been alive this whole time, and you were the one that pointed him in the direction of Mystic Falls so that he could donate blood. My question is why?! You should have given me all the facts, Sophie."

The witch, Sophie let out a sigh of defeat, "He didn't want Snow to know of his existence. I couldn't tell you, Logan, I knew you would inform Snow in a heartbeat."

"Well, you're not wrong there. The cat's out of the bag now, Sophie. Samuel may have made an anonymous donation, but I managed to break in and sneak a peek. You see; Snow is under MY watch, MY protection, you think I wouldn't find it odd, that a miraculous donor appeared out of thin air with the same rare blood type?"

There was a permeated silence down the other line. Damon and Logan heard Sophie suck in a deep breath, "Fine. Yes, I had Sheila Bennett cast an alarm-spell tying Snow's heartbeat, and when Snow got hurt, Sheila informed me. However, that is the reason I'm calling. Sheila's soul passed on to the other side ten minutes ago."

"What?" Logan hissed, his eyes meeting Damon's shock, yet guilt-filled ones.

"That brings me squarely in an impasse, Logan. With no witch to clue me in on Snow's well-being, I _can't_ protect her," a stricken Sophie rushed out her words.

Damon mouthed something to Logan, who nodded and relayed the message, "What do you get out of it? Why are you so adamant in protecting Snow?" Suspicion rolled off his tongue, lacing each word.

"That's a personal matter, Logan," Sophie snapped down the other end, music could be heard blaring from the background, and she excused herself for a moment before they were met with silence, "All I can say is that I promised _Samuel_ that I would protect his daughter, for a price of course, but no matter. I called for a purpose."

"What can I do for you then?" Logan asked genuinely.

"There is a shortage of witches in Mystic Falls. But I can't say the same thing about vampires," Sophie said knowingly, "Either novice Bonnie Bennett becomes deft in the craft and _quickly_ so that she could take over Sheila's previous job or we locate another witch."

" _Or_? I'm presuming there is a third option otherwise you wouldn't have called," Logan drawled, ignoring Damon's peaked curiosity as he shifted closer to him on the futon.

"I hate how clever you are," Sophie could be heard muttering on the other line, prompting a smug smirk out of Logan and an amused one out of Damon, "Or you and the band of vampires in town protect her and inform me the second something happens to her."

"How about you give me Samuel's number and address and I rip him a new one," Logan snarled angrily. So Samuel cared to an extent from afar, but not enough to stay close to her – Logan wasn't pleased.

Sophie let out an annoyed yell, "Logan, I told you my hands are tied. Just please, promise me you'll keep me informed, at least until Bonnie or some other witch comes along."

"I promise," Logan sighed in defeat. Sophie muttered her gratitude and hung up swiftly.

"What the hell was that about? This witch, Sophie who helped you and spelled you a ring is in league with Samuel … you think he told her to lend you aid?" Damon questioned off the bat.

"Nah," Logan said, tossing his phone onto the opposite armchair, "I was probably the backup plan incase anything happened to Sheila. Bonnie's gonna be out for your blood now; you know that right? Unsealing the tomb must have killed Sheila."

Damon grimaced, "Just what I need, a vengeful witch, and not just any witch, but a _Bennett_ witch. That can't be good for my survival rate."

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

 _A woman with shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair and warm brown eyes dressed in a long, white nightgown ambled into a nursery, a child around the age of four with raven black tousled hair and round green eyes trudging in alongside her._

 _The woman cooed, staring fondly at the small boy in a loving fashion, "Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother." She turned on the lights in the nursery and walked over to the baby in the crib who looked to be a few months old. The baby gurgled at the sight of his mother and brother. The boy leaned over the side of the crib, kissing the baby on the forehead before saying in a childish voice, "'Night, Sam."_

" _Goodnight, love," the woman said, leaning over him and brushing his hair back before placing a kiss on his forehead as well._

 _The scene abruptly shifted; the same woman stirred in her bed as the baby monitor sitting on the nightstand emitted strange noises. She hastened to turn on the light on the nightstand and wearily called out, "John?" But when she turned, she found herself alone._

 _She rapidly got up and strolled along the hall down the familiar path to Sam's nursery. A silhouette could be seen standing over the crib and the woman repeated, "John? Is he hungry?"_

 _The man turned around, his face covered from the shadows and only wavy raven black hair could be seen clearly. He placed a finger on his lips, "Shh."_

" _All right," the woman smiled, leaving the room and heading down the hallway once again. The light by the stairs began flickering causing the woman to frown and she tapped the light until it steadied, "Hmm."_

 _Her warm brown eyes turn to confusion when she noticed that the light coming from downstairs was flickering as well, and she went to investigate. A war movie could be heard blaring from the television and to the woman's shock, she recognized the familiar man with wavy raven black hair fast asleep, face-first into a pillow._

 _The woman stilled in shock; fear etched over her face and she quickened her pace up the stairs shouting at the top of her lungs, "Sammy! Sammy!" She entered the nursery and let out a shrill scream._

 _Everything went black and the scene shifted downstairs to the man who had awoken with the woman's screaming. The scene showed the man's back as he ran up the stairs, jumping over every three stairs as he rushed over to the nursery. The room was quiet and empty except for baby Sam awake in his crib. The man's head turned, searching for the woman as he approached Sam, "Hey, Sammy. You okay?"_

 _A crimson drop dripped next to Sam and the man, John, touched it just as two more drops followed, landing on the back of his hand. John instantly glanced up at the ceiling; the image altered, zooming in on the familiar figure sprawled across the celling, the stomach of the white nightgown pooled crimson, depicting blood._

 _The man collapsed onto the ground, and although his face couldn't be deciphered since only the back of his head was shown, he let out an agonizing shout, "No! Mary!"_

 _Before his very eyes, the woman, Mary burst into flames; the fire began to spread over the ceiling as John stared upwards, his body frozen in shock while Sam began wailing at the top of his lungs. John hastened over to the crib and carried a crying Sam into his arms before running down the hallway; the room was on fire and Mary's body could barely be seen._

" _No!" John yelled._

 _The four year old boy scrambled out of his room in his jammies, "Daddy!"_

 _John shoved Sam into the boy's arms, "Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!" The boy, Dean turned around and ran outside just as John rushed back to the nursery_

 _The scene abruptly shifted; John ran back outside and scooped Dean and Sam into his arms, carrying them both away from the burning house, "I gotcha," he cried. Suddenly, an explosion could be heard and fire blasted out of Sam's nursery window._

 _The scene abruptly shifted; a tall, lean man in his early twenties with curly brown hair and familiar warm brown eyes unlocked the front door to an apartment. Everything was dark and quiet; slowing his footsteps, he warily called out, "Jess?"_

 _Upon receiving no response, the man slowly closed the door, "You home?" Warm brown eyes focused on a plate of chocolate chip cookies on a table with a note: 'Missed you! Love you!', next to a National Geographic. The man picked a cookie and began munching on it, sneaking into a bedroom with a wide smile on his face._

 _The shower could be heard running from the adjoining bathroom and the man sat on the bed, shut his eyes and flopped onto his back._

 _All of a sudden, a crimson drop dripped onto his forehead, followed by multiple drops causing him to flinch. In an instant, his eyes snapped open before a gasp of horror escaped his lips and his face morphed into one of utmost fear._

 _A beautiful woman with golden blonde curls was pinned onto the ceiling, wide black eyes staring down at him blankly, blood pooling from her stomach._

" _No!" the man screamed in despair, his eyes never leaving Jess as she burst into flames and the fire began to spread across the ceiling._

 _At that moment, a door banging open echoed around the room, and a husky voice yelled out, "Sam!"_

 _Sam raised a hand to shield his face from the bright flames, crying once more, "Jess!"_

 _A second man who looked to be in his mid-twenties with familiar raven black hair and jade green eyes ran into the bedroom, joining Sam as he shouted, "Sam! Sam!" He then noticed Sam staring up, and he glanced up, his face contorting into horror._

" _No! No!" Sam repeated in despair. The man with jade eyes grabbed Sam off the bed and bodily shoved him out the door; all the while, Sam struggled against him, desperately shouting, "Jess! Jess! No!" Right before flames engulfed the apartment._

 _The scene abruptly shifted; creepy yellow eyes could be seen in a dark void; yellow eyes held nothing but evil, malice and depravity._

 _A dark voice echoed around the black abyss, yellow eyes widening in glee as the words tumbled out, "THAT is your Fate; YOU are next, Snow Silverstone; there is NO escaping me!"_

 _A cruel laugh erupted, yellow eyes glowing, "See you soon, Snow Silverstone."_

"AAAHH! NOOOOOO! AHHHHH!"

Logan and Damon burst into the room, gaping in shock at the scene that met their eyes; Snow was twisting and turning wildly in her bed, the mattress spread out on the floor, sweat pouring down her face and clinging onto the bedspread. Her face was morphed in pure agony, and her mouth kept forming words, "No, please, no. Leave me alone," before an excruciating, hair-rising and ear-splitting scream erupted, threatening to burst her lungs and the two vampires' ear drums.

"Snow, Snow, wake up," Logan prodded her gently. That action caused her to shoot up in a sitting position, a loud gasp escaping her, the light in the room reflecting her tear-stained face. "Uncle Logan? Damon?" she whimpered, her eyes blinking before focusing on the two vampires by her side.

"Shh, shh, Snow, honey. It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare," Logan calmed her, rocking her in his arms.

Snow shook her head rapidly, fear visibly etched on her features, "No, no, it's not. He's coming for me. He wants to kill me," she sobbed, tears continuously falling down her face, her hands fisting Logan's shirt tightly. Damon rushed over and sat by Snow's other side, "Who is?"

"Pure _evil_ ," her voice shook, "Nothing but pure evil …. He has yellow eyes. Hauntingly cruel yellow eyes, _pure evil!_ He killed Mary and Jess, and he's coming to kill me; he told me there is no escape, he's coming for me," Snow rambled despairingly.

Unbidden, a previously forgotten memory became vivid in Damon's mind, and the familiar last words of Bree reverberated in his head; words he had made a mockery of, batting them away without a care;

" _ **There is a darkness looming in the horizon. All servants of natures can feel it contaminating the air around them, nature is crying out for help. –This darkness, this evil, has a certain destination, to a certain somebody residing in Mystic Falls."**_

" _ **Who?"**_

" _ **I-I don't know. We don't know. All I can say is that it is a gentle soul that doesn't stand a chance without help, I can help you."**_

Damon's eyes widened, his brows furrowed as he stared at the sobbing and hysterical Snow crying into a perplexed Logan's chest; _it couldn't be … Could the person Bree spoke of be Snow?_

 **A/N:** **Did this chapter meet your expectations? Supernatural Universe is finally meshing with The Vampire Diaries. Azazel is after Snow … Could it just be a dream or is he REALLY after her?**

 **Can anyone guess who Sophie is? ;)**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **R &R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Snow Silverstone – Emily DiDonato. (Violet Eyes)**

 **Chapter 14:**

Two weeks had gone by ever since Snow had awoken from the hauntingly disturbing dream of the yellow-eyed monstrosity vowing to end her life, and a lot has happened.

Logan and Damon began searching non-stop through news clippings and archives all around the United States for the two women, Mary and Jess, fitting Snow's description from her dream. The only common denominator of the two dead women, were the two boys, Dean and Sam. Mary had been their mother, and the dream of Jess' death portrayed quite clearly that the blonde was Sam's girlfriend. The peculiar feature of the dream was that they were over twenty years apart.

Unfortunately, they received no results whatsoever; without a last name, or even a location, they failed spectacularly as they had not much to go on.

Many theories got passed down between Logan and the Salvatore brothers; the main possibility was that Snow was perchance clairvoyant. But it didn't explain the message the yellow-eyed _thing_ passed along in regards to her. Regrettably, after Sheila Bennett's funeral, Bonnie departed from Mystic Falls to her aunt's house, wanting to spent time away from the supernatural problems, and so, they had no witch to collaborate with.

Logan's witch friend, Sophie, barely picked up her phone, and the rare time she did, she informed them in befuddlement that she had no inkling about the dream but that she would try and garner some answers. Damon's witch friend, Bree, was their safest bet if the volatile Salvatore hadn't killed her, batting away her warnings without a care; one thing for sure, this danger on the horizon was after _her_ , and the docile, gentle girl was at her wits end.

Stefan and Elena informed her of Emily's message when she had possessed Bonnie long ago, and now Snow had a name for herself … she was a 'Pure', whatever that was. The silver lining about the whole ideal was that the spirits on the other side were looking out for her wellbeing.

In regards to Snow's step-monster and evil step-sisters, they barely disturbed her, preferring to ignore her existence completely. Lucille had taken Logan's presence in her life to heart and barely gave her any trouble. Snow quit her job, and the Grill's manager, Roy Dawson was pleased, overjoyed that she had a parental figure to actually look out for her. Snow spent her weekends sleeping over at Logan's and rarely found herself in the vicinity of Lucille, Haisley and Paisley – but that didn't stop them from mocking her and trashing her whenever Logan or her friends weren't around.

Snow's paranoia radar had increased tenfold … it went from being non-existent, to being in the forefront of her mind. Logan had drilled into her head to try as much as possible not to walk the streets alone, and after the attempted murder and the yellow-eyed monstrosity's threat, she was only too eager to obey. The pure-hearted girl was constantly surrounded by Elena, Logan, Damon or Stefan, and whenever she found herself alone in rare occasions, her violet eyes would scope every crack and crevice from her environs. Logan was even planning on buying Snow her own car so that she could safely come to and fro from places if she didn't have anyone by her side.

Although Snow was drowning in a massive pile of her life-threatening problems, she wasn't oblivious to the changes in her best-friends' lives. Bonnie would occasionally video chat with her from her aunt's house and gossip about nothing in particular. Caroline was currently dating Matt, and they seemed really happy together. Of course, Caroline, being her neurotic loving self, admitted to the docile girl about how Mrs. Kelly Donovan hated her guts and her fears of Matt not being completely over Elena.

Elena on the other hand, discovered some facts about her birth mother, Isobel after visiting a best friend of hers, Trudie Peterson, who apparently knew about vampires and tested her with vervain upon their meeting when Elena, in a spur moment, drove over to her house in Grove Hill, Virginia. As it turned out, things got more complicated when Jenna discovered Isobel was their History teacher's wife, who confided in Stefan, that she was killed by Damon.

In an attempt to change the atmosphere and get Snow out of the house instead of wallowing in fear and despair, Logan convinced her to accompany him to Mystic Grill, were he was elected by Mrs. Lockwood as one of the edible bachelors in Mystic Falls along with Alaric Saltzman and Damon. Of course, whatever could go wrong in Mystic Falls, and in the gang's lives, _would_ _go wrong_ , and in a crude moment, Damon decided to rile Alaric up and subtly boast about how delectable Isobel was when he met up with her at 'Duke', and conveyed to Elena in the worst possible way that he was the one who murdered her birth mother.

That night, Logan returned and informed Snow of the perplexed events that took place; Alaric broke into the Salvatore Boarding House with every intention of murdering Damon, only for his plan to backfire when he ended up with a stake to the gut. Logan and Stefan arrived in the nick of time to witness Alaric wake up from the dead, confusing them even more when they concluded the flashy ring he wore bequeathed by Isobel before her death, resuscitated him back to life.

Things took a worse turn when the ugly truth came out; Isobel wasn't dead, not really. She convinced Damon to turning her into a vampire and had sent some stranger to relay a warning to Elena: 'to stop looking, and that she doesn't want to know her or talk to her.'

The very next day, Damon stopped by Logan's place with disastrous news; the tomb vampires escaped and were living in a farmhouse by the borders of Mystic Falls. Anna's mother, Pearl, wanted to infiltrate the Town Council by disrupting the distribution of vervain and when Damon refused, she injured him, parting him with a threat. If that weren't bad enough, the tomb vampires were hell-bent on revenge against the Founding Families, which included Snow since she was a Silverstone, and they began by trying to eliminate the Salvatore brothers since it was their obsession with Katherine that got them all rounded up in 1864.

Stefan managed to stake one of the two vampires that broke into the Boarding House, Beth-Anne, while the other, her boyfriend Frederick, managed to escape. The next day was a stormy day, meaning there was no sun, and when Stefan left to feed, some of the tomb vampires, led by Frederick, captured him, and that was how Snow found herself walking into Mystic Falls High with Logan, Damon and Elena, hoping to receive aid from Alaric Saltzman and freeing Stefan from their torturous clutches.

Alaric's eyes widened when he witnessed the entourage in the hallway, eyes burning on Logan before halting on Damon. Damon, not one to miss a quip, couldn't help but flippantly remark, "Well, don't you look … _alive_?"

"You can't hurt me," Alaric confidently spat out.

Damon smirked, eyes rolling as he took a step forward, "Oh, I can hurt you alright." Snow's hand shot out and curled around his bicep, halting his next footsteps, violet eyes pleading with him to behave, an action that caught the confused History teacher's eyes.

"Damon, don't be a dick. We don't have time for proving who the macho alpha male here is," Logan sighed in exasperation, keeping an arm protectively around Snow's waist.

"Mr. Saltzman, we need your help," Elena pleaded, doe eyes imploring him to hear them out, while sending a dirty look toward the nonchalant Salvatore. Alaric sighed, eyes taking in the docile girl and his pleading … _step-daughter_ , before nodding and gesturing them to follow him into his classroom.

Elena decided to take the reins in convincing Alaric and began explaining the tomb vampires and how they captured Stefan. "Stefan's in the house. Damon and Logan are vampires, they can't get in. We need you. Snow and I would go, but-"

"But your life is valuable, and Snow could barely hurt a fly. That's even _if_ Logan _allows_ her life to be in danger again," Damon swiftly interjected, shooting a warning glare at the two mortal teenage girls. Smirking smugly at Alaric, he commented, "Yours, on the other hand is …"

"Logan and Stefan told us about your ring," Snow softly interrupted, and every eye in the room glanced at said ring, causing Alaric to clench his hand before pocketing it, hiding the mystical ring from prying eyes.

"What about it?" Alaric said, acting oblivious.

"Saltzman, really? I was there," Logan huffed, rolling his eyes. It was no secret that the vampire and the vampire-hunter shared a deep animosity toward one another, especially because Alaric was currently dating his high-school sweetheart and love of his life. However, for the sake of Jenna, Elena and partially Snow, he never acted on his instinctive urge of eliminating him.

Damon leaned against one of the tables, crossing his arms adamantly when Alaric continued to act stubbornly ignorant, "Let me recap … You tried to kill me. I _defended_ myself. You died. Then according to Logan here, and my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" he glibly mentioned.

Alaric's face twisted into a menacing glare, "Yeah. The part where I try to kill you. Only this time, I don't miss." Snow felt faint with the hostile environment in the room, angry emotions stabbing into her, and she let out a pitiful groan, burrowing herself deeper into Logan's arms. Sometimes these empath powers could be such a pain and she hadn't learnt how to control them yet.

"Mr. Saltzman. _Please_. It's Stefan," Elena begged him.

Alaric exhaled a loud breath before shaking his head remorsefully, "I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem."

Snow couldn't take watching _and_ sensing Elena's pain as their last hope refused them, and she sucked in a shaky breath, "Mr. Saltzman. Stefan _helped_ you. He tried his hardest in figuring out what happened to your wife. We're not asking for much here, just spare a few moment of your time."

Alaric's eyes widened on Snow Silverstone … she had this energy about her, this sensation that sucked you in, and the very thought of him causing her any pain, tugged on his heartstrings.

Damon decided to throw in a convincing fib, "That's a shame, too, you know. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife."

"You're lying," Alaric groused, but hope betrayed his angered words.

Logan huffed in annoyance, "He's not gonna help. Come on, let's go," he tugged Elena forward alongside Snow and went to leave, but just as the four of them approached the doorway, Alaric yelled, "All right! Wait. I'll, I'll go."

Snow's eyes widened in fear when Alaric pulled out his arsenal of vampire weapons that looked obviously hand-made; Elena stayed faithfully by her side while the two vampires and lone vampire-hunter hashed it all out, occasionally trading a few barbs.

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain," Alaric explained, showing them the fourth contraption.

Damon nodded, "Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out."

"That's your plan? You're just gonna take them all on yourself," Elena interjected alarmingly.

"Of course not, Elena," Damon scoffed, staring at her as though she were an idiot. Logan smirked, "I'm going in with him. Between the two of us, we'll get Stefan out."

"Divide and conquer," Damon smirked, slapping Logan on the back in a comradely fashion.

Snow's eyes widened, and she stammered, "W-Wait, Uncle Logan. What if, what if something happens to you?" she asked fearfully. Unfortunately, she was cursed to lose her loved-ones, and she couldn't lose the only familial figure she had left, especially since she discovered her father ditched her, throwing her to the wolves.

Logan flashed over to Snow's side and wiped away her tears before embracing her in a hug, "Hey, hey, hey," he soothed, rubbing her back, "Nothing will happen to me. I promise you."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll return dear old Uncle Logan in one piece," Damon contributed, unable to witness Snow in tears. Alaric watched the whole display of affection in a mixture of confusion and awe; of course, Jenna explained to him the weird familiarity of the vampire and the timid girl. Apparently, her long departed mother was his best friend, and after her father died, Logan began looking into raising her. However, that didn't explain how a novice vampire was able to be around her without losing control, and he couldn't help but ask.

"Snow has no scent, weird enough," Logan explained smiling softly at the sniffling girl. "Even if she's bleeding out in front of us, there is absolutely no smell enticing a vampire."

"Yeah, according to the witches, Snow is a Pure- whatever that means. The no scent must be a defense mechanism," Elena added in her two cents.

"Huh," was the eloquent thing Alaric could say after the explanation, "That's … different."

After that, the five of them piled into Damon's car and they drove over to the farmhouse; the girls argued the whole ride about lending aid, but the two vampires and vampire-hunter wouldn't budge the least bit. And that was how Elena and Snow grudgingly ended up sitting by their lonesome in Damon's car while the three men approached the house.

"I say we hatch up our own plan and sneak in," Elena harrumphed.

"We don't have any weapons, Lena, no means of protection. Besides, Damon was right, in one snap, we could be dead," Snow said fretfully as she began wringing her wrists nervously.

Just then, a tree branch fell, slamming onto the windshield, causing both girls to let out a frightened scream and huddle closer into each other.

"Okay, that's it!" Elena growled, letting go of Snow as she began rummaging into her purse, pulling out two vervain darts, "I swiped them when nobody was looking, just in case. You with me?"

Snow gulped audibly as she stared at the offered vervain dart; Logan would kill her if she got caught, but Elena and Stefan were her friends, and Snow Silverstone would do _anything_ for her friends, even though she was a weakling. Nodding resolutely, Snow grabbed the dart, "Let's go!"

Unbeknownst to the two girls, a dark-haired stranger was watching nearby from behind the trees. Hazel eyes following them from afar as they snuck out of the car and jumped onto the porch; not even a minute later, the stranger observed as the vampire-hunter opened the car door, grabbed a bag and cussed, "Damn it, Elena and Snow!" before retreating back into the house.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

A malicious grin appeared on Logan's face as he staked the fourth vampire that risked blocking his path. He really was enjoying this too much. Stealthily, he made his way over to the cellar, bumping into Damon on his way.

"Mate, any problems?" Logan grinned.

Damon let out a weary chuckle, "Killed a few on my way, what about you?"

"Same," he shrugged in response. Both vampires quietly tiptoed down the stairs, witnessing one of the tomb vampires about to attack someone hidden, Damon quickly rushed to his side and staked the vampire before his electric blue eyes widened angrily at the two familiar girls.

"Are you _insane_?"

Logan's brows knit together in confusion, that was until he discovered the reason for his fellow vampire's ire, "Elena-, _Snow_?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, Logan exhaled a harsh breath and stared at both girls in disproval, "What part of, _this is too dangerous for you and to wait in the car_ did you two _not_ understand?"

Snow and Elena stubbornly stayed quiet, determination shining brightly in their eyes and the two vampires knew arguing with them would be fighting a losing battle. Huffing angrily, Damon glared at them, "We _will_ be talking about this later!" Snow bowed her head at the disappointment in Logan's visage, but otherwise, followed Elena stealthily into the cellar.

The docile girl wasn't able to smother the gasp from escaping her mouth upon witnessing Stefan and the dark-skinned vampire tied up brutally with multiple stakes embedded into them, and she cringed at the pain radiating from them.

"Elena … Snow … you shouldn't be here…"Stefan managed to croak out hoarsely. Logan grimaced at the sight the two of them made and went to untie them. "Unh! No. There's vervain on the ropes," Stefan warned him quickly. Damon and Logan silently urged the two girls to untie them and went to kill the strange vampire, but once again, Stefan stopped them, informing them that he helped him out.

Once both vampires were freed, Logan and Damon warned the two girls to be vigilant and get Stefan safely to the car. "I still have a vervain dart on me," Snow assured them. Logan hugged her quickly, before joining Damon in killing the rest of the vampires upstairs.

Unfortunately, as usual, nothing ever worked out for them and Frederick managed to escape.

"Snow and Elena won't be able to fight him off," Logan said worriedly, looking as though he wanted nothing more than to run after him, but before he could, a vampire appeared out of nowhere. Luckily for them, Alaric appeared with his trusty dart-gun, unluckily for them, they were surrounded with no means of escape.

"How many of those vervain darts do you have left?" Damon asked Alaric weakly.

"One," Alaric sighed.

Logan shook his head, eyes continuing to flicker over to where Damon's car was, "That's not gonna be enough."

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

"STEFAN!" Snow and Elena screeched at the top of their lungs as they stood by the car uselessly, watching Frederick stab Stefan.

The girls had safely escorted a weak Stefan into the car, praying for Damon, Logan and Alaric to arrive in a timely fashion, when Frederick smashed into the car and dragged Stefan out through the broken glass, where he continued to browbeat him into a pulp.

"This is for Beth-Anne!" Frederick growled, lifting the tree branch and stabbing him again for the third time.

Snow collapsed onto the ground, unable to handle the feeling of rage and utmost hatred from Frederick and the excruciating pain from Stefan as his life began to deplete. If only that were enough, the empath could practically sense her best friend's heart shatter and her fear soar, and with three heavy emotions stabbing into Snow, she couldn't stay standing any longer.

Her hands clutched both sides of her head and she began screaming in agony, diverting everyone's attention onto her.

"Snow, Stefan, oh my god!" Elena whimpered, not knowing what to do with Frederick in the picture, but before anybody could act out, the ambience around them began crackling with unknown energy and from within Snow, a neon blue light emanated and smashed into Frederick's person, blowing him apart from Stefan and disintegrating him, shattering into a dozen pieces.

The air around them crackled for a second longer, before it stilled and Snow's pain-filled violet orbs snapped shut and she collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

From afar, a crossbow lowered down to face the ground, and hazel orbs widened in shock. The unknown, unnamed figure was about to kill the vampire from where he was deftly hidden, but that was before the girl he was watching over obliterated him. Not knowing the next course of action, the figure watched as the three men returned and carried the girl into the car, before leaving.

As Damon and Logan loaded the unconscious Stefan and Snow and the hysterically sobbing Elena into the car, none of them knew that they had been closely watched the entire time; in their rush to get them to safety, their vampire hearing failed them, but then again, the figure was highly-trained in sneaking around unseen.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

" _Hello?" a sweet melodic voice called out hesitantly. Curly raven black hair was tied into a high ponytail, her back to him as he watched her trudge cautiously up the stairs. "Hello? Is anyone there?"_

 _A loud thump answered her call, causing the girl to shriek and jump into the air, a hand clutching onto her chest, while the other was against the wall, breathing in a few lungful of air._

" _Uncle Logan? Is that you?"_

 _Another loud thump._

" _Damon? This_ _ **isn't**_ _funny!" The girl placed a hand in her pocket, taking out a phone, but before she could call anyone, the lights began to flicker and the phone beeped, shutting off. She quickly ran to her purse and took out a well-carved wooden stake and a dart filled with transparent liquid._

" _Whoever this is, it isn't funny!" she shakily yelled out. The thump echoed again from a room and she carefully opened the door._

" _Uncle Logan?"_

 _A loud cackle filled the room, and an evil malicious voice crooned, "I told you I was coming after you! I told you there was_ _ **no**_ _running from me!"_

 _The girl whipped around, but he couldn't see her face clearly, only her fair skin as white as snow. The girl placed the wooden stake in front of her in defense, "Stay, stay away from me! I h-haven't done anything to you! Leave me, leave me alone," she whimpered fearfully before gasping as the stake engulfed into flames and she yelped, dropping it onto the floor, clutching the dart tighter._

 _The malicious voice cackled louder, "A vervain dart? How …_ _ **amusing**_ _. You actually think you can defeat me?" the voice cackled louder and yellow eyes flashed in contempt and glee. Crooning, it said, "_ _ **You**_ _? The Pure of heart is_ _ **nothing**_ _compared to_ _ **Pure Evil**_ _!"_

 _The lights flickered again and an agonizingly excruciating scream filled the room before fire engulfed the room. As the cackling grew louder and louder in resonance, chocolate brown orbs widened when he looked up at the ceiling and saw the girl eagle spread, a pool of crimson accumulating from her womb and dripping down onto the floor._

 _But what impaled into his mind were the round violet eyes, framed by thick black lashes, staring down at him, frozen in fear in her deadened state before the explosion erupted around the house, obliterating her body from view._

"Sam! SAM! Wake up, Sammy!"

Gasping, a tall brunette shot up from bed into a sitting position. Wide chocolate orbs attached onto his older brother in fear, and he whispered out, "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm here, I'm here. What the hell happened? You looked to be in the throes of a nightmare. Sounded pretty … intense," Dean's green eyes raked his brother's sweaty body and fearful eyes in concern.

Sam shook his head rapidly, "No, not a nightmare. I think it was another vision."

"You think?" Dean groaned and causally flopped onto his bed in their motel room, "Who do we have to save this time? At this rate, we'll never find dad."

Violet eyes burnt into his mind again, and Sam clutched his head; why were those eyes so entrancing?

"Dean, you're gonna want to hear this," he whispered, prompting Dean to square his shoulders solemnly, he knew his younger brother well enough to know when there was something serious going on, and this was obviously no joking matter. "It was the yellow-eyed demon."

Those words had its intended effect in causing a grimace to appear on Dean's handsome face, his visage contorted in rage and determination, "Who is it this time?"

"I don't know, Dean," Sam yelled desperately, his body trembling as a flash of violet impaled his mind again, "I didn't get a location or a name. But the girl, she's still a teenager, Dean, not yet out of high school, and god, she was so, so beautiful. I've never seen any beauty compared to her. But the most unique feature of her was her eyes. They were violet."

"Violet? Huh," Dean enquired, brows knitting in confusion; violet eyes were rare and in all his 26 years of living, he had never met anyone with that unique eye coloring. "Okay, Sammy, think. Anything seemed familiar? Anything eye catching? Names, pictures, anything we can use to locate this chick?"

Sam frowned, his face straining in concentration as he tried to relive the haunting vision, "She called out for an Uncle Logan and a Damon. Oh, also," he snapped his fingers as another memory flashed into his mind, "She grabbed a wooden stake and some dart, the yellow-eyed demon called it a vervain dart."

"Okay, wooden stake? What is she, a hunter?" Dean frowned; only a hunter would have a wooden stake nearby in case of vampires.

"She didn't look it, Dean. It was weird, come to think of it. Who carries a wooden stake around in their purse unless you're a hunter? But the yellow-eyed demon, he said that, 'he told her he was coming for her, and did she think she could run from him.' He also said that 'the pure of heart cannot defeat pure evil.'"

"Well, what the hell is that supposed to mean? Why does every demon have to have a string of riddles attached?!" Dean groused in annoyance. He slammed the wall with his fist and growled, "I'm not going to allow anyone else to die like mom did, Sammy!"

"From the looks of it, we have time. I mean, the vision happened after winter, so we have time," Sam clasped for straws.

Dean huffed but nodded all the same, "Let's try and find dad in the meantime. Either he or Bobby would be able to help. There must be a pattern."

Sam nodded and stood up to pack his duffel bag, but every time he closed his eyes, deadened violet eyes stared back at him in fear.

 **-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-A-CINDERELLA-STORY-**

"What happened?" Snow groaned, blinking a few times before carefully sitting up.

"Oh, thank god!" Logan's familiar voice gasped, just as a body slammed into her side, hugging her tightly.

Elena began sobbing happy tears from beside her, "I was so scared Snow. Thank god you're alright."

"What-what happened?" Snow asked groggily, sitting up in bed.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Logan calmly asked her, sitting on her other side, sandwiching the docile girl between him and a hysterical Elena.

"Um…" Snow's nose scrunched up in thought in an adorable fashion as she tried to remember events that passed, "Oh my God. Stefan! We got Stefan into the car, before that mean vampire grabbed him and began stabbing him. He's, he's- Stefan's alright, right?"

"Only because of you," Elena cried, hugging her again, "You don't remember?"

Snow weakly shook her head, staring inquisitively at a red-rimmed Logan.

"Snow, sweetheart. Somehow you killed the vampire," Logan said, eliciting a startled gasp from her. "According to Elena, you began screaming in pain and fell down to your knees and somehow, some sort of blue light was withdrawn from you, shattering Frederick into pieces. You obliterated him somehow."

"But, but, _how?_ I thought I was just an empath," Snow whimpered; the thought of killing a living being, even though it was in self-defense, hurt her for some reason. Snow didn't like causing anyone harm, let alone kill them.

"We don't know. But, Damon and I are looking into it, we'll figure it out," Logan said soothingly, rubbing her back in a calming motion.

"I thought you'd never wake up. Mrs. Lockwood kept asking about you, she has your dress for the Founders' Day 150 Year Anniversary Kick-off Party for tonight," Elena told her weepily.

"But, I thought that was next week," Snow said in bemusement.

"Snow, you've," Logan grimaced, staring imploringly at her, "Snow, you've been unconscious for a week now."

"What?!" Snow screeched.

"Whatever you did, it took a lot of energy out of you," Logan grimaced.

 **A/N:** **Whew! Sorry for taking long to update, Dear Readers.**

 **As you can see, I skimmed through two episodes… I cannot show everything since the action hasn't come up yet. But we're getting there and much closer to Supernatural events. ALSO, in case you haven't noticed, the time difference will be different; I know Supernatural, each season is one year, but in my story it will be AU.**

 **Did you like the scene between Dean and Sam Winchester?! XD**

 **What's happening with Snow?**

 **Stay tuned! Things are going to get wilder soon! XD**

 **R &R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Snow Silverstone – Emily DiDonato. (Violet Eyes)**

 **I am terribly sorry for the** _ **MAJOR**_ **delay, I was revamping the entire plot because I got this totally new idea in my head and it sort of stuck, so yeah. A few notes for this chapter onwards… Supernatural Universe will be slightly AU (I mean… this is Fan** _ **fiction**_ **people; you don't like it, then you're on the wrong website, LOL) so bear with me. For starters: in canon, each Season of Supernatural is roughly taking place in the span of a year, right? Seasons 1 to 5 of Supernatural however, in this story will take place in Seasons 1 to 4 of TVD… so in estimation, it will be around 2 years. Secondly: some hunts in Supernatural will be jumbled up and some might take place in different cities, it all depends on how the story goes. So… any inconsistencies you notice (BOTH in Supernatural & TVD Universe) were done on purpose, and if my dear readers are confused or anything don't be shy, just send a review or personal message and I'll explain to the best of my abilities. I'm just a click away! :) **

**So here's the next chapter, and we finally enter the world of Supernatural! YAY! XD**

 **Chapter 15:**

A couple was cruising down the road, teasing one another, lightly flirting, and trading well-crafted puns, but as their car passed mile marker 41, the playful ambience brutally died out. The woman so happened to spot a man lying at the side of the road, prompting her to scream at her boyfriend, who automatically slammed the brakes. Unfortunately, the couple's morality happened to be their downfall; no sooner had the woman dialed 911, did her boyfriend rush over to the fallen stranger's side and just as he flipped him over, the stranger snapped his eyes open and a mouthful of lethal fangs descended from his gums.

Ten seconds later, the couple's car stood abandoned by mile marker 41, and the couple themselves, had disappeared along with the stranger. The only clue of their disappearance was the cellphone which lay haphazardly on the floor by the passenger's seat, the line still connected to the emergency service.

However, the couple hadn't been the only ones unfortunate enough to be taken hostage.

Not too far from the mile marker, an unconscious girl was found, and she looked as though she had been plucked out from a princess fairytale and dropped unceremoniously into the middle of nowhere. Her skin was as white as snow, reflecting like the paleness of the moon; hair elegantly coiffured into ringlets that had a glossy shine, its shade darker than the midnight sky, circling her head like a dark halo; her elfin features spoke of otherworldly beauty which rendered the predators circling her completely speechless.

A blonde woman, who looked to be the leader of the others, stepped forward, sharp eyes raking the unconscious beauty's form, taking in the expensive-looking blush gown that flattered her hourglass silhouette. "That dress is a Stella McCartney dress," she murmured, and her orbs continued to trace her figure until they landed on her heels, prompting them to widen in awe, "And those heels! They're Louboutin!"

One of the men scoffed loudly, uncaring about his show of disrespect to his leader's mate. "I fail to see the importance of what brand she is wearing, Kate," he sneered. Kate's blue orbs flashed angrily at his tone, but nevertheless deemed him with a clipped response, " _Meaning_ , this young girl is no hitchhiker. She obviously comes from a wealthy family, who _will_ come looking for her!"

Not wanting to endanger her nest any further, Kate decided it was best to leave the abandoned girl untouched, but just as she turned to walk away, a different member from the nest spoke up in bemusement, "The girl… she has no scent!"

Freezing in her tracks, Kate crouched over the beauty, her nose millimeters away from her neck, and her eyes widened in incomprehension. Luther would definitely be interested in her origins now. Standing straight, Kate sneered at the one who disrespected her, "Marv! Grab her. Let's leave before the police and hunters swarm the place."

And they all disappeared, the incompetence of Marv leaving behind only one clue… one Louboutin heel.

* * *

 _ **Forty-eight hours earlier.**_

* * *

Despite the fact that she no longer worked at Mystic Grill, Snow had grown fond of Roy Dawson. Since the age of thirteen, when nobody desired to hire the poor little orphan, Roy had been the only one to show her compassion by offerring her a job. Snow Silverstone started out small with sweeping duty, a year later, she progressed to kitchen duty where she was in charge of cleaning the dishware, and on her fifteenth birthday, Roy had promoted her to waitress duty with a higher paycheck and access to bigger tips. Therefore, since the age of thirteen, Snow always looked up to Roy, not as her boss, but as an uncle, and he himself had instantly cherished the girl as a niece, not bothering to hide his favoritism toward her.

Ever since Logan entered Snow's life, she made a habit of visiting Roy whenever she could, before or after school, and she always asked after him when she came with her friends as a customer. Snow would never forget his kindness, and she never took him for granted.

"Hey Matt," Snow smiled softly at the handsome quarterback; not wanting to hinder him from his work, she quickly asked, "Is Roy around?"

Smiling kindly at the docile girl, Matt apologetically shook his head, "Sorry. No. You just missed him. He got a call five minutes ago that his wife's in labor." Otherworldly violet orbs brightened with joy, and she made a note to visit him after dance practice for the Mystic Falls Pageant. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at dance practice?" he inquired as an afterthought.

"Yeah, I just wanted to stop by and say hi to Roy. What about you? Aren't you supposed to be Care's date?" Snow suddenly recalled. Matt's visage morphed into sadness and regret, "I was supposed to. But I couldn't get off work and I need the money." Matt wasn't embarrassed to admit he was having money problems to Snow; other than the fact that the kind-hearted girl he grew up with had never been the type to judge, she related to him the most. Her poor and unfair treatment at the hands of her stepmother and stepsisters had never been a secret in the small picturesque town of Mystic Falls due to their close-knit community and the well-known gossipmongers.

Snow scrunched her nose in an adorable fashion, the joy diminishing from her eyes as they were replaced by compassion, "Poor Care. She really was looking forward to parading you around as her escort. Don't worry, I'm sure things will look up soon," she winked at him. Matt shook his head and squeezed her shoulder softly in goodbye as he went to wait for a table that just filled out, not knowing that the docile girl was already mapping out a plan to confront Roy and get him out of work for the Pageant.

She left the Grill with a new pep in her step, unable to contain her excitement in regards to her gift for Caroline, and just as she was about to cross the road to begin her short trek to Mystic Falls High, a hand firmly grabbed her wrist and she was roughly yanked backwards and consecutively slammed against the brick wall, trapped between it and her accoster. Terrified violet orbs widened significantly upon connecting with the familiar blues that had been haunting her dreams since her first kiss was stolen.

"J-Joshua, le-leave me al-alone, _p-please_ ," Snow whimpered, beseeching him with her watering eyes. Joshua merely rolled his eyes and dragged a hand through her raven locks in what he believed to be a soothing motion, "Babe, come on, don't be like that. There's no need to be scared of me. I just-, I want to talk. Promise," he concluded with his famous mega-watt smile that succeeded in winning over many girls' hearts, and never failed to land himself a spot in their beds.

Gulping loudly, Snow whispered, "O-Okay, what do y-you-, what do you w-want to-to talk about?"

"Well," Joshua began, tantalizingly twisting a lock of her hair around his index finger, "As a Silverstone, you're a daughter of the Founding Families, meaning you're in the Pageant. Heard you haven't scored a date yet, so I'm offering myself. I mean, you can't show up by yourself now, can you? And the dance is tomorrow… you're running out of time, babe."

Comprehension dawned on Snow's breathtaking features, and she sucked in a sharp intake of breath. It was true, finding a date for the Pageant completely slipped Snow's mind, what with the haunting dreams of pure evil with malicious yellow eyes, and the whole tomb vampire fiasco, and lastly, Snow succumbing to a one-week-coma… time trickled by quickly. However, Snow had been planning on asking Damon to fill in as her escort, knowing the vampire perceived her as a friend and nothing more.

"Thank you, J-Joshua, that's v-very kind of you to offer, but I-I al-already have an escort in-in mind- _ouch_!" Snow let out a pathetic whimper as Joshua angrily pulled on the lock in his grip, her scalp burning at the intensity. Snow tried to extricate herself from his presence, but with his other hand, Joshua applied pressure on her wrist, allowing her no chance to escape him. "Pl-please, just let me g-go!" Snow pleaded, feeling more pathetic than usual. Oh, how Snow wished she was more outspoken and brave and had a backbone like her three best friends. Only Snow found herself repeating her damsel in distress routine and she was sick and tired of filling out the role of the poor, defenseless victim in need of saving.

Not wanting to risk somebody walking into or out of the Grill and catching him, Joshua placed a hand over Snow's mouth, muffling her weak screams for help and started to drag her into the alleyway, when all of a sudden, an enraged voice reverberated from behind, prompting him to freeze in his tracks, "This looks familiar. Reeves, let her go!"

Violet eyes frantically flickered left and right, searching for her savior, and she let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Tyler Lockwood, his onyx eyes burning a hole through the back of Joshua's head. A second later, Snow was harshly thrown against the wall and she managed to hear Joshua's faint footsteps heading toward the opposite direction and away from her. Wincing slightly, Snow picked herself up from the ground, unable to suppress herself from violently flinch when Tyler's hand appeared in her line of vision as an offer to help her stand. If possible, Tyler's devilishly attractive features turned more incense at the palpable fear Snow was radiating, "Silverstone, you really should report Reeves before he goes too far. This is the second time I've had to intervene."

Too mortified to meet his eyes, Snow sadly examined the ground, "S-Sorry." The last time she saw Tyler, he had his tongue down Matt's mother's throat at the Founder's 150th Anniversary Party, and for the past two days, Tyler's been hounding Matt day and night for forgiveness. For that reason, Tyler found himself stopping by the Grill for another road of groveling, and therefore, luckily stumbling into the gruesome confrontation.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Tyler gaped at the dark-haired girl, " _Sorry_? What the hell are _you_ apologizing for?!" He instantly regretted his harsh tone upon seeing Snow flinch, tearful eyes finally connecting with his face. Adopting a softer approach, Tyler picked up her fallen purse and handed it over, "What did Reeves want this time?"

"He wanted to be my escort for the Pageant," Snow softly divulged, smiling at him with gratitude as she took her purse, "Couldn't take no for an answer," she sighed in slight irritation. Tyler didn't know what possessed him to make the offer, but the words just spilled out, "How about you let me be your escort? Be your buffer. But only as friends," he hurried to say. It wasn't that Snow wasn't an appealing girl; Tyler wasn't blind: the docile girl was beyond gorgeous… _heck_ , words couldn't describe how beautiful Snow Silverstone was; the girl just wasn't his type. Tyler preferred outspoken girls that were wild and insatiable in bed, and Snow was the type of girl that needed to be protected and cherished and treated with utmost patience, like a rare paragon diamond.

Snow cocked her head adorably and let out a shy giggle that sounded like bells, "Friends? No-no offense Tyler, but… in the past seventeen years of growing up together and knowing each other, I can count the amount of time we had a conversation on one hand, and two times now it happened because of Joshua assaulting me…" she drifted off awkwardly, her eyes bashfully meeting the ground again.

Tyler frowned at the veracity of her words; since they were old enough to crawl, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Snow, Matt and himself were congregated together at the urging of their parents, all of whom were friends, and hoped their children would grow up to be close friends as well, especially since the Gilberts, Forbes, Silverstones and Lockwoods were part of the Founding Families – the reason why Bonnie and Matt had been included in the many play-dates, was because Kelly Donovan and Abby Bennett were best friends with Miranda Gilbert, bringing them all together. However, as they got older, Snow formed an unbreakable bond with the other three girls, and remained amicable with Matt; Tyler and Snow for some reason just never clicked and regarded each other simply as acquaintances that barely spoke, despite the fact that his mother _adored_ Snow and perceived her as the daughter she never had but always wanted.

"True," Tyler finally uttered, "I'm willing to change that if you are… I mean, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm prone to do pretty stupid shit every once in a while, and my temper? It's famous around here," Snow cracked a grin at that, squarely meeting his eyes with her unique ones, "I could use more friends in my life. Who knows, you're the perfect voice of reason I'm sorely lacking."

Snow scrutinized the teen who suffered from major lapses of uncontrollable anger, detecting the honesty in his tone, and finally, she nodded, "Okay then. Would you, Tyler Lockwood be my escort for the Pageant, as friends?"

Faking a posh accent, Tyler said, "I'd be delighted, Miss Silverstone."

Giggling, Snow accepted his offer to hold hands and allowed herself to be ushered into his car, both of them making their way to dance rehearsal, where, no doubt, Carol Lockwood would be over the moon at the unlikely pairing.

* * *

Logan grimaced, unable to believe what he had just heard, "Say that again."

Damon huffed in aggravation and picked up his abandoned bourbon from the coffee table, "Stefan's drinking human blood. He's out of control! Scratch that, he doesn't even know the _meaning of control_!" he snarled. No sooner had Damon walked into the basement and caught Stefan red-handed, leaning over a fridge full of stolen bank contraband, did Damon make his way over to Logan's house, in desperate need for somebody to confide in, especially with John Gilbert snooping around.

"B-But _why_?" although Logan had been frantically waiting by Snow's bedside for her to wake up from her mysterious coma, he was pretty much up to speed with all the occurrences in Mystic Falls due to Damon's constant calls and visits, however, he had yet to mention Stefan suffering from his ordeal at the hands of the tomb vampires – mainly Frederick.

Damon grinded his teeth together, "According to Saint Stefan, he wants to be strong enough to protect Elena and Snow, so after snacking on Bambi the other wildlife animals, he had a sudden epiphany, so he went to the basement and pilfered through the blood bags I kept aside for myself to keep a low profile. It was supposed to be a small drop to be stronger, but the guy's an addict, a _ripper_ , Logan! He doesn't even know the _meaning_ of control! ... Wait, I already say that."

Logan let out a slew of expletives, recalling the meeting that morning with the Founder's Council and the smug smile on John Gilbert's face when he _helpfully_ revealed the blood supply being compromised and the altered inventory records, not to forget the hospital's night manager suspiciously having absolutely no recollection of changing them. "Damn it, Stefan!" he hissed; John Gilbert urging the Founding Families to go on a vampire spree was the last thing they needed right now.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Damon quipped, though his tone lacked its usual humor, "A month ago I would have rejoiced, but with the council back on the alert, it's not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle!" Before Logan could offer some form of advice, the bell rang. Trading suspicious glances, he cautiously strode toward the front door; glancing into the peephole, Logan dragged a hand down his face in aggravation and opened the door while sporting an expression of palpable irritation, "John."

"Hey partners!" John smirked, walking past Logan and into the living room where Damon was murderously glaring at him, "I was surprised when you didn't answer your door, buddy, my first guess was that you'd probably be here. An unlikely alliance I did _not_ see coming."

Trying to keep a lid on his thunderous anger and volatile temper, Damon snapped, not bothering to beat around the bush, "What do you want?" Shrugging nonchalantly and at perfect ease, John flippantly stated, "You haven't returned any of my calls. Both of you. I'm hurt. Truly," he mocked, placing a hand over his heart for the added effect.

"Most people take that as a hint," Damon snarkily retorted. Brushing away Damon's words, John got down to business, clapping his hands together, "Where do we start looking for vampires?" Logan, who had been quiet so far, had had enough. Snow had informed him that she would be stopping by after her interview for the Pageant, and he didn't want John _anywhere_ near her, "Look John, let's cut the act. What exactly do you want from us? You obviously don't care about catching vampires, _or at least_ , outing us to the Council, since you're here talking to us."

A smirk slowly appeared on his face and he disregarded Damon for the moment to better scrutinize the vampire he used to consider a brother before he skipped town after graduation to further his career, "You know, despite the age difference, I forgot how alike you and Selene were. You even _talk_ like her. It's… eerie," he admitted with an exaggerated shiver, but the sorrow in his eyes belied his arrogant smirk. Logan snarled, " _You_ don't get to talk about her! You have no right after alienating her!"

Damon stood nonplussed, trying and failing to comprehend the non sequitur. But before Damon could demand an explanation, the front door opened, and Snow's sweet, melodious voice rang through, "Uncle Logan, I'm ba… _ak_ ," she awkwardly trailed off, confused orbs taking in the hostile atmosphere in the room between the two vampires and her best friend's uncle, "Um… hi, Mr. Gilbert. Uncle Logan, Damon is-is everything okay?"

"Snow," John curtly acknowledged, cutting the two vampires off before they could formulate an answer to her inquiry. He decided to cut to the chase and turned to meet Damon squarely, "I'll just say what I came here to say and be out of your hair. Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Jonathan Gilbert has an invention that was stolen by a vampire. _That vampire_ was then burned alive in Fell's church, or so Johnathan thought and the invention was lost forever. But then the vampires _weren't_ killed, _were they_?" he rhetorically asked before proceeding with his speech, "They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to _you_ which means, the invention is retrievable."

"What is it?" Damon inquired, not about to hand over a device that could prove harmful to his continued existence to somebody who had made his hatred off vampires abundantly clear. He liked his life, and wanted to continue living it, _thank you very much_.

John shook his head, a condescending smirk on his visage, "The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe. And before you play the ignorant card here, you know _exactly_ who was it. _Pearl_. Does that ring a bell?"

There was a long pause as the two glared at each other. Snow felt faint as their hostility hit her tenfold like a sack of bricks and she leaned against the wall for support. Without another word, John turned to leave, his intense sapphire eyes narrowing in on the hand-shaped bruise Joshua left behind on her wrist; he eyed Snow suspiciously for a split-second before hastily retreating, leaving behind a tense atmosphere.

Unbeknownst to John Gilbert however, Anna had already dropped by the Boarding House the day before, and had handed over the device to Damon.

* * *

At the Founders Hall, Snow and Caroline stood side by side in the grand changing room upstairs, and while Caroline was adding the finishing touches to her makeup, Snow was absorbed with her reflection, her violet orbs taking in her appearance with flagrant disbelief.

Carol Lockwood picked a simple yet stunning gown for her, one that flattered her hourglass silhouette and accentuated her eyes and fair skin. It was a blush gown, a few shades darker than her ivory complexion, and it had a feminine cut with an elegant floor-sweeping train and sweetheart neckline that was slightly plunged to accentuate and flatter her décolletage. The dress was paired with white leather pumps which had pearlized spikes and the heel was 4-inches, along with Christian Louboutin's iconic red soles – which prompted Snow to profusely plead with Mrs. Lockwood to return such expensive designer heels – to no avail; Carol and Logan weren't kidding when they made a pact to spoil Snow.

"You look _gorg_!" Caroline squealed, slicking a coat of pearly pink gloss onto the docile girl's plump lips. At that moment, Jenna and Elena appeared behind them, aunt and niece gushing over the dark-haired girl and the blonde's apparel.

Shortly afterward, Snow and Caroline stood waiting by the banister after Damon appeared out of the blue, stating that he wished to have a word with Elena, and at that moment, Caroline succeeded in sneaking a quick peek of the ballroom downstairs, cornflower blue eyes widening on the image of her boyfriend in a dashing suit. "Wh-what? I thought Matt had work," Caroline stuttered. Snow beamed, " _Surprise_! I spoke to Roy last night and he gave Matt permission to make it to the pageant as long as he works a double shift tomorrow. He wanted to surprise yo- _mpfhh_ -"the rest of Snow's statement was cut off as the blonde pulled her in for a suffocating embrace, "Oh my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_! I cannot believe you did this! You're the bestest friend in the _entire history_ of best friends. If there was an award for that, you would totally win it hands down! I love you, Snowy," Caroline cried out, getting all emotional.

"I love you too, Care-bear," Snow smiled genuinely. After five minutes of waiting, a small pout appeared on Snow's visage and she blurted out her worries to the recently exuberant blonde, "I'm nervous. Like really, really nervous, Caroline. One of the few pictures I have of my mom was her in a dress during _her_ pageant, and I… I pale in comparison to her, I-"

Caroline immediately cut Snow off from condemning herself further; the docile girl had always been too harsh and blind when it came to herself, "I love you to pieces, Snow, and you're my sister, and you give great advice to _everyone_ , but… when it comes to yourself, you are a complete idiot. Your mom would be so proud of you! You're beautiful, and kind, and gentle, and _freakishly_ smart, you've got _so_ much compassion, and you cannot hurt a fly. You always put everyone first and yourself last. I wish you can see what we all see in you. You're one in a million, Snow Silverstone, _never_ doubt that."

After another suffocating hug, a frazzled Elena finally joined their side in the line-up, giving Snow a subtle shake of the head, implying she would confide in her later. Carol materialized before them, and although she looked slightly concerned, she managed to spare Snow a fond smile, "Has anyone seen Amber?"

The girls all shook their heads in unison, and Snow noticed Elena seemed even more concerned than Carol. Snow easily detected Elena's fear and worriment, the emotions were threatening to consume her, and the announcement of their names was a huge blessing, needing an escape from Elena's potent mood swings.

"Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Matthew Donovan."

Caroline was glowing like a beacon of light as she elegantly descended the staircase and moved toward the positively ecstatic Matt, his smile identical to Caroline's blinding one. Snow felt proud of herself for managing to create a great memory for her best friend, and she knew this would be a day that Caroline would cherish forever, whether she won the pageant or not.

"Miss Snow Silverstone and her escort Tyler Lockwood," the pride and content was glaringly heard to everyone in attendance as the Mayor's wife announced the name of her son and the girl she regarded as a daughter. Snow could not only sense the negative emotions, but feel the lethal glares of her step-monster, evil stepsisters and Joshua burning multiple holes in her figure, but she ignored them and determinedly kept her eyes focused on Tyler. However, things took a confusing turn when Elena's name was announced and Stefan was nowhere to be seen. Thankfully, Damon saved the day by stepping up to be her escort, and therefore saving Elena the mortification of standing by her lonesome and missing out on the traditional dance.

After the customary bow and curtsey to each of their respective partners, they all partook in the dance, maintaining decorum and sailing through the steps. Despite her worries, Snow found herself actually enjoying herself, and Tyler was such a perfect gentleman, his peaceful mood washing away all the negative emotions that were infiltrating her senses.

At that moment, Snow decided to forget about all the oddities and enjoy her fairytale moment; there was no need for a Prince Charming when she was safely gathered in the arms of her new friend, a boy she had known since diapers. It was a perfect dance, and a perfect Ball, and hopefully, it would end up being a perfect night.

* * *

 _She jinxed it_!

Snow's inner monologue jinxed the finale of what should have been a perfect night… a night her mother participated in twenty-two years ago.

Logan, Damon and Elena had all been keeping secrets from her. And although Elena _literally_ _just_ _found_ _out_ before the traditional dance, Snow felt slightly betrayed. For the past ten days, Stefan had been off the wagon, addicted to human blood again and completely _out of control_ ; and the reason why they all kept it a secret from her was because they wanted to protect her, knowing that Snow was strongly affected by her environment and the fate of her friends, and therefore, not wishing to upset Snow's 'delicate' feelings.

Hearing rushed footsteps trailing after her, Snow turned to look over her shoulder at Bonnie, who had barely spoken more than two words to her since her spontaneous return to Mystic Falls. Torn between concern over Stefan and hurt over Bonnie's blasé attitude toward her, Snow decided to postpone her long overdue confrontation with Bonnie, demanding to know why she was treating her appallingly, and ran after Damon, Logan and Elena.

The sight before her had the pure-hearted girl's blood turn to ice: Stefan's mouth and chin were coated heavily with blood, he looked utterly rabid and his forest green eyes were frantic, like a caged wild animal. Amber on the other hand, her poor classmate was trapped in Stefan's iron grip, whimpers escaping her lips, tears rapidly cascading down her cheek and onto her bitten neck, blood dripping at an alarming rate down her beautiful dress.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena screamed, her tone of voice borderline hysterical. Damon cautiously ambled toward his brother, both his hands raised in the air so as not to aggravate him further, trusting that Logan would pounce from behind to save the Amber chick from further harm.

Incensed over the fact that an innocent was about to die from exsanguination right before her very eyes, Bonnie cast a pain-infliction spell on the newly-turned ripper, ignoring Elena's pleads for her to stop.

And that was Snow's breaking point.

Amber's bone-chilling fear, coupled with Elena's despair and own brand of fear from a broken heart already succeeded in crippling Snow. Stefan's unquenchable thirst for blood, his self-hatred, and his inability to control his conflicting emotions had Snow staggering backwards, unable to maintain a standing position and she used the ground as her anchor. However, Bonnie's fury and the spell that had Stefan screaming in agony hit Snow with tremendous, excruciating pain, and her deafening, heart-wrenching scream echoed throughout the parking lot, prompting everyone to still in their movements, all eyes on Snow, her face twisted in indescribable pain and her violet eyes glowing abnormally.

Snapped out of her daze of fury, Bonnie released Stefan from her spell and in a burst of white light Snow disappeared from their midst, leaving no trace … not even a clue that she had been amongst them.

"SNOW?!" a frantic Logan yelled, " _SNOW_?!"

He was met with silence.

* * *

 _ **Manning, Colorado;**_

 _ **Present time.**_

* * *

When Sam had informed him of a new case regarding a fellow hunter, Daniel Elkins found mauled in his home, Dean grasped it with both hands and wasted no time in getting there. He needed something to quash the guilt that had been weighing down on him for the past week, ever since the revelation of the Yellow-Eyed Demon's new target. The brothers had been searching high and low for a girl between the ages of fifteen and eighteen, born with peculiar violet eyes, to no avail. It was as though this girl either didn't exist, or was expertly concealed for reasons unknown to them.

Sam received no more visions regarding the chick, and therefore, they had no insight on whether or not Yellow Eyes killed her yet. So, Dean made it a habit to check the obituaries every day, just in case. Yellow Eyes killed their mother, and killed Jessica, for that reason, it was the Winchesters responsibility to save her life and gank the bastard.

Running into their father at Elkins' cabin was a welcoming sight, and Dean desperately wanted to confide in the all-knowing John Winchester, but he couldn't betray Sam's trust, and had no choice but to wait for his younger brother to confess that he had been assaulted by visions throughout the past year.

"When you searched the place, did you, did you see a gun?" John inquired, a desperate note in his tone that managed to snap Dean back to the present, "An antique, a Colt revolver, did you see it?" he pressed. It took Dean less than a second to comprehend what John was asking for, "Ah, there was, there was an old case but it was empty."

All hope dwindled from John's butterscotch-colored eyes, and he loudly cursed, and spoke up in defeat, "They have it."

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?" Dean pressed for information. In response, John invited the brothers to tag along for the hunt, shocking Sam to the core. Apparently the gun was an important weapon, important enough that John was in need of backup.

"Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet," Sam commented as John clambered out of the car and into the motel room they were staying at.

Once they were safely ensconced in the room, John educated them regarding the monsters of the week, "They were what Daniel Elkins killed best. Vampires." Seeing the twin looks of confusion on his sons' faces, he elaborated, "I thought there were extinct. I thought Elkins and – and others had wiped them out. I was wrong."

"So… wooden stake to the heart, right?" Sam inquired, recalling his vision of the violet-eyed girl using one as a weapon. However, much to the brothers' shock, John answered in negative, "Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart," he revealed pointedly, the surreptitious glances Dean and Sam traded not going unnoticed by John, and he decided to confront them about it later, _after_ they got the Colt. "They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late."

Dean decided to place his worry and confusion regarding Yellow Eyes' target in the backburner for now, and concentrate on the hunt, "Alright then. Let's go gank those sons of bitches."

* * *

Luther eyed the 'presents' his beloved mate got him with a keen eye. The girl looked interesting enough, the man however, he looked good enough to eat – literally. Turning his back on the terrified couple, Luther barked orders to his nest, "Lock him up with the others!" Pausing in afterthought, a cruel smirk appeared on his devastatingly handsome face, "On second thought – go ahead and treat yourselves."

The vampires laughed uproariously and wasted no time in throwing the whimpering man down the ground and jumping him, all of them feeding from him with gusto while his girlfriend could do nothing but cry in terror and sorrow, the sound meshing with the man's agonizing screams.

"There's something else, baby," Kate grinned, a seductive purr in her voice as she drew Luther into a passionate kiss. Softly intertwining her fingers with his, she led him to the bar where cash and silver had been hoarded. In confusion, Luther's dark eyes intensely met the baby blues of his mate, "This all theirs?" the couple didn't look as though they were made of wealth. Kate however, shook her head, her smile turning smug with every second that passed, "No. It's from an old friend of yours, Daniel Elkins. I caught his scent and thought I'd surprise you."

Much to Kate's disappointment, Luther was not pleased with her actions, "Kate, what did you do?!"

"I made him suffer!" she adamantly retorted, her visage taking on an impassioned expression, "I did it for you, for what he did to our family."

"Revenge isn't worth much if you end up dead," Luther ground out, "There's others like him. They'll know the signs and come looking for us. We have to be careful!" Deeply contrite, Kate apologized as Luther picked up the Colt, examining in with a practiced eye, "I've seen this before. This is no ordinary gun," he marveled. Kate's confidence returned tenfold in the face of her mate's pleasure, "That's not all, baby. I brought you _another_ present."

Luther chuckled at the childlike glee Kate was radiating and allowed her to lead him to the room where their nest kept their potentials. His dark eyes widened at the angelic looking girl, and disregarding her unparalleled beauty, he fixated Kate with a look filled with impatience, "An adolescent girl? Really, Kate. Why didn't you showcase her around with the other two?"

"Because Luther, this is no _ordinary_ girl. She has absolutely no scent," Kate stated in perplexity.

Intrigued, Luther gracefully loomed over the unconscious beauty, eyes widening in awe when he was hit with absolutely no delectable scent and he allowed the back of his fingers to enticingly caress her cheek, already feeling the mounting addiction to her warmth and the silky sensation of her unblemished skin. "How extraordinary. Never before had I encountered a mortal with no scent. Why is she in such a state?"

Kate shrugged nonchalantly, seemingly unbothered by her mate's fascination in regards to the human girl, she was, after all, an enigma, "We found her that way. If it weren't for her soft breathing and the warmth of her skin, I'd have thought she was a corpse."

* * *

The Boarding House was in a state of pandemonium.

After Snow's confounding disappearance into thin air, the group had all congregated together, setting aside their differences due to their common goal: Find Snow.

Stefan didn't need any persuasion, guilt-ridden for being part of the reason behind Snow's disappearance, he didn't put up a fight and allowed Damon to lock him in the cellar without a word in order to cleanse his system from every drop of human blood. Bonnie was consumed with guilt; it was her fault. She should have let Damon and Logan deal with Stefan, instead of interfering and therefore, feeding Snow's empath abilities with unbearable pain, forcing her to tap into whatever powers she had to escape the raw pain. And that wasn't all; Bonnie had spoken to Snow twice since her Grams death. Enraged that her grandmother died because of vampires, Bonnie mistreated the docile girl for aligning herself with Logan Fell – a vampire – despite him having absolutely nothing to do with the entire Tomb Fiasco. She wrongly persecuted Logan and Snow, and her guilt was eating at her.

"We're wasting time," Logan snarled, unwilling to put a leash on his temper, "Snow could be _anywhere_! She could be in a different continent for crying out loud! We don't know what condition she's in, or who stumbled upon her-"his ranter was interrupted by the doorbell, and the most unwelcome citizen of Mystic Falls entered the fray. "This isn't the time, John!" Logan snarled at John Gilbert.

"What are you doing here?" Elena snapped, not bothering to mask her disdain toward her uncle.

John however, had eyes for only one person, much to everyone's confusion: Bonnie Bennett. Alaric, feeling protective over his student, abandoned Damon's side and slowly inched closer to the petite dark-haired, who was fidgeting uncomfortably under John's intense gaze. "I'm here to help," John stated, his eyed never leaving Bonnie's form, prompting Elena to join her side, confusion the main emotion of their face. "You want to find Snow?" he finally exclaimed, meeting Logan's frantic gaze head on, for once, there was no arrogance in his demeanor or his patent smug expression. "You have a compass to Snow's location right here, in this very room, right under your nose." and he turned to meet Bonnie's gaze once more.

" _Me_?" Bonnie gasped breathlessly.

" _Her_?" Damon blurted out in mounting confusion, his expression identical to Elena and Alaric's. Logan didn't care, he just wanted to find Snow, a girl that had crawled her way into his heart and who he was beginning to see as a daughter.

John dipped his head in affirmative, "You. You are a Bennett witch. You can do anything you set your mind to. I'm sure, positive really, if you take a look into Emily Bennett's grimoire, you'd find a locator spell which, with the right ingredients, would lead you to Snow's exact whereabouts."

Bonnie didn't hesitate; no waver was detected in her voice as she resolutely agreed to the plan. Luckily, she carried around Emily's grimoire wherever she went. With the tomb vampires out and about, and with Damon Salvatore deeply entrenched in the lives of her friends, Bonnie was ready for any possible scenario. While Bonnie was rapidly perusing through her ancestor's grimoire, Elena stared at the uncle she harbored deep feelings of dislike for, and asked, "How did you know? About Bonnie and the spell…"

"You'd be surprised by how much I know, Elena. I know plenty. I'm not the enemy here, and I know, I know, Elena," John intensely stared back at the brunette with a bitter smile, "You want nothing more than to see me as your enemy, as someone infiltrating your life and threatening your friends. Am I right? But that's far from the truth. I could've easily exposed to the Council that they had three vampires living right underneath their nose, and a witch as well. But I didn't. I came back to _protect you_ , to protect my family from the tomb vampires. That's it."

Taking advantage of Elena's speechless state, Damon stepped in and allowed his mouth filter to run wild, "What's your excuse regarding Snow then? She isn't a Gilbert. Why help us find her?"

A diminutive smirk finally made its appearance. "You want to answer that one buddy?" John asked Logan, who abruptly looked away, turmoil evident in his hazel-brown orbs as he bore a hole into wall. "No?" John chuckled, "Well then allow me. Snow Silverstone _is_ , _in fact_ , _family_. By marriage, she's my second cousin. Which would make her, your third cousin, Elena."

" _What_?" Elena gasped, gaping at her uncle in disbelief, and even Bonnie found herself distracted from her search. "Logan, is this, _is this_ _true_?" In painstakingly slow motion, Logan nodded once in affirmative. Feeling anger build up inside of her, Elena clenched her fists and snapped, "Why didn't you tell me? Tell Snow?! Why all the secrecy!?"

Throwing John a look of utter loathing, Logan snarled out, "I did it as respect to Selene's last wishes. She _didn't want_ Snow to know." Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Logan allowed eye contact between himself and Elena, "When Selene was eighteen she came across a group of rogue vampires. She was a free-spirited girl until her dying breath you know, and she didn't… she didn't _want_ _to_ be groomed into a perfect socialite, forced to attend tea parties and formal dances with the other social climbers. Selene never cared for propriety. She wanted to be a hunter. She wanted her life to _mean_ _something_. But at the same time, she had such a pure heart, much like Snow, and killed _within reason_ ; she only hunted monsters that were _truly_ monsters. However she met her match with those rogues and out of nowhere a vampire saved her, killed her own species to save her life. Her name was-"

"Lexi!" Elena gasped, distinctly recalling what Snow confided in her before Damon killed the compassionate blonde on Stefan's birthday. Damon shifted uncomfortably in the background and for once, decided to keep his mouth shut.

Logan smiled sadly, having heard of her death from Stefan a while back. "Yes. Lexi Branson saved Selene and a bond grew. They kept in touch and occasionally traveled together before she settled down with Samuel. But before all that, John and your father found out, and they kept pushing for Selene to kill her, stating that she was nothing but a cold-blooded killer. Selene fought back, she was never a pushover, and while Grayson grudgingly backed off, John gave her an ultimatum, he threatened Selene that if she didn't kill Lexi, then he will. Since then, Selene hasn't spoken to John since and when she gave birth to Snow, she made me promise that if anything were to happen to her, not to divulge her relation to the Gilberts unless I had no other choice. She didn't want Snow to be forced to kill to appease her own family."

The tension escalated, and thankfully, Bonnie timely intervened before an argument could break out between Elena and John, "Found it!" Everyone focused intently on the teenage witch. "Okay there's two spells. The first one requires the blood of a relative. Since Elena and Mr. Gilbert are related to Snow by marriage, then it's useless, and we don't know where her father currently is. So the first spell's a bust." None of them failed to notice John's lack of surprise regarding Samuel Silverstone being alive, and they mutually agreed to confront him about it on a later date, after finding Snow. "The second spell is possible. I'll need an object belonging to Snow and a strand of her hair, those two coupled with a few drops of my blood will allow me to pinpoint her location through visions."

Ten minutes later, due to vampire's nifty speed, Bonnie had Snow's locket where she kept a miniature picture of her parents in the frame inside, that she couldn't wear with her gown for the pageant, along with a few strands of her hair. Pricking her finger, Bonnie allowed a few drops of blood into the bowl with the objects and clearly chanted, " _Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras_." After repeating the invocation three more times, Bonnie felt an out of body experience, as a shadow of herself drifted out of her body and became an apparition.

A gasp unwittingly escaped her lips when she found Snow's unconscious form laid out on a bed, an incredibly handsome man who looked to be in his mid-twenties with wavy dark hair and mesmerizing dark eyes, donned in a leather jacket and black jeans on the bed beside her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand almost reverently. Disturbed by the sight and enraged that the stranger was taking advantage of her best friend, Bonnie perused the area, searching for some form of clue. Walking out of the bedroom, Bonnie gaped unattractively at the amount of men and women congregated, some jeering at people locked in cages, and a dead bloody body lying carelessly on the ground. Tears sprang at a rapid pace from her eyes and down her cheeks and she quickened her search breathing, a sigh of relief when she heard one of the men inquire whether they should go to Hob's Pub 'for dessert'.

"Bonnie?" Elena tentatively called out.

Gasping loudly, Bonnie was snapped out of her vision and her wide hazel-green orbs stared at each one of them in surmounting fear. Wasting no time, Bonnie snapped the grimoire shut and grabbed Snow's belongings, "We have to go. _Now_! Snow's in danger. There were people locked in cages, and a dead man on the ground with a lot of bites littered across his body, and-and," Bonnie burst into tears, started to rant like a crazy person, "And Snow's unconscious on a bed, and some _freak_ is laying beside her, stroking her face and-and, we need to get her out now!"

Logan looked as though he had been carved out of stone, and Damon, Alaric and John weren't faring any better. Elena dissolved into tears, fear gripping her heart, but Bonnie was determined to find her friend, "Do any of you know a Hob's Pub?"

"Manning, Colorado," Damon instantly replied; he had come across that bar more than once in the past fifty years since its opening. Snatching his car keys, Damon headed toward the front door, "The trip would take a little over a day, but with my uncanny senses, I can make it in ten to fifteen hours maximum. Who's with me?"

Elena decided to stay behind and take care of Stefan, and John wasn't about to leave Jenna and Jeremy alone and unprotected while the tomb vampires were out and about, especially since he had a meeting with Pearl in the afternoon regarding the Gilbert Device. In the end, Damon, Alaric and Logan agreed to go, when Bonnie spoke up, "I'm coming with you. And before any of you fight me on this, don't forget that you _need me_. What if they change locations? I can do the spell." Unable to argue with Bonnie's logic, the two vampires, the vampire hunter and the witch – four unlikely allies – clambered into Damon's car and sped down the road.

* * *

The plan was foolproof. But in the end, the Winchesters were outsmarted by a bunch of vampires and their plan ended up being foiled. To draw out the nest leader, they used dead man's blood to capture his mate, the initial plan being to parley Kate for the Colt. A day of painstaking plotting, and they failed.

In retrospect, John admitted to himself that it was his fault they failed. Stubbornness was a Winchester trait, and John inherited it in spades. He excluded his boys from the final game plan and after insisting failed to work on them, he ordered them to leave, not wanting to risk their lives. John knew deep in his bones, that the Winchesters were stronger together as a united front, as a family, and yet, he continued to exclude them, alienating his boys and pushing them away, keeping them at arm's length to keep them safe.

Rather he die than them – that was John's mantra.

He concentrated on keeping the nest leader's mate close that he failed to notice a vampire approaching him from behind and as he swung his machete and decapitated the son of a bitch, Kate knocked him unconscious, taking him to Luther, their nest's leader.

Deciding to take advantage, John stealthily snuck through the nest in search for the Colt and just as he opened a door, Luther's voice echoed from behind, "You won't find what you're looking for in there."

Glaring at the head vampire, John snarled, "Look, I just want the Colt. Elkins' gun. You give me the gun and I'll make sure other hunters leave you alone." Luther initiated an intense stare-off with him before passing him by with the intention of entering the room he was about to open, "You injected my Kate with dead man's blood, you son of a bitch! Why would I negotiate with you? The _only_ reason you're still breathing is because _I know_ your sons are still around, and you're the perfect bait to dangle over their heads," he smirked maliciously.

It was John's turn to snarl, " _You son of a bitch_!" but any further discord died in his throat once Luther opened the door and he took in the dark-haired girl with skin as white as snow laid unconscious on the bed, looking breathtakingly serene. "What the-, _why do you have her here_?! _What are doing to_ _her_?" a vein was throbbing on his forehead, dangerously about to burst as he tried to conceal his fury, to no avail. His stomach churned and he felt nauseas when Luther adoringly stroked her face, "She's a beauty, isn't she, hunter? This mortal confounds us all. She has absolutely no scent. _Nothing_. I still don't know what to do with her. Kate found her in the middle of nowhere, unconscious, and it's been a bit over fifteen hours and she has yet to waken."

"Let her go!" John growled, his hand instinctively inching to where his weapons were supposed to be, before they were confiscated. In response, Luther mockingly laughed, "Now why on earth would I do that-"

Agonized screams echoed from the interior and exterior of his nest, cutting him off.

* * *

No sooner had Damon slammed his foot on the brakes, did the four of them immediately jump out of the car.

Two men, one with dark blonde hair and sparkling green eyes and another with shaggy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, were swinging machetes in an almost wild-like dance, decapitating the hoard of vampires surrounding them left and right as they tried to make their way into the nest.

A vampire made a beeline for Bonnie, but before he could grab her, Logan intervened, deciding to go with his instincts and copy the two feral-looking men and decapitating them instead of staking them or extricating their hearts. A female vampire screamed in agony at the death of her mate and went to attack Logan, but Bonnie intervened this time, crippling her with a pain-inflection spell, and therefore giving Logan ample time to decapitate her as well in one fluid movement with his bare hands.

"Damon, Alaric, you two head on inside, Bonnie and I'll catch up. _Hurry_!" Logan snarled, when the vampire and vampire hunter hesitated. Complying with Logan's wish, they barged into the house, almost at the same time as the two machete-packing men.

Sam eyeballed them with suspicion; Dean on the other hand, instinctively swung his machete toward Alaric, only to be caught off-guard by Damon, who, with uncanny speed, grabbed the hilt and knocked him backward with a kick to his shin. "The guy's human, _you dick_!" Damon spat out, "And while I'm not, I'm not the enemy here. So how about you keep your weapons to yourself and stay out of our way."

" _What the hell_!" Dean snapped, shaking off the guilt at nearly killing a human and trading a baffled glance with Sam, who merely shrugged and ran in after the two strangers.

At that moment, Kate and the female victim from earlier appeared on either side of Luther, ready to protect him from the newcomers. John was torn between relief and irritation upon seeing his sons; Damon and Alaric on the other hand, looked murderous at the sight of an unconscious Snow hidden behind Luther's tall frame.

"Look, whoever the hell you are. We don't want any problems," Damon smarmily started, prompting Alaric to roll his eyes at the typical Damon behavior, "All we want is the girl you've been trying and _failing_ to hide from us."

Luther arched an eyebrow in interest, "And _why_ would I just hand her over?"

A scream of anguish echoed from outside, eliciting the two female vampires to flinch and Damon to smirk smugly, "Because if you don't want to suffer like your minions out there, you'll do the right thing and hand her over. Trust me, you won't make it out of here alive if you don't."

Quick as a flash, though not fast enough for Damon to miss, Luther grabbed Sam, who had made the mistake of inching closer to a perplexed John's side, and held him in a chokehold, threatening to rip his head off. Dean grabbed his machete, ready to pounce.

" _Don't_! I'll break his neck. Put the blade _down_ ," Luther warned in an ominous tone, his eyes glinting ferociously. For a moment, Dean did not comply, eyes fearfully taking in his brother's vulnerable position, which in turn, had Luther retaliate by tightening his hold, completely cutting off Sam's air supply. Obediently, a defeated Dean dropped the machete. Luther glared at the Winchesters, "You people. Why can't you leave us alone." Another agonizing scream from outside echoed around them, "We have as much right to live as you do."

Alaric threw Damon a warning glance, but Damon couldn't help it, "Oh cry me a river!" and with his uncanny speed, Damon appeared as a blur, releasing Sam from Luther's grip and ripping his head off with the speed of a bullet, just as John was about to shoot Luther with the Colt.

Kate let out a heartbreaking scream at the death of her mate and went to lunge at Damon, but before the female victim turned vampire could grab her with the intention of leaving and saving themselves, she was hit with a pain-infliction spell from the newly arrived Bonnie who left the last two vampires for Logan to dispatch. Dean swung his machete at Kate and Damon fluidly ripped of the unnamed female's head off with one hand.

The flabbergasted Winchesters turned to scrutinize the three unnamed intruders, but they were immediately by the unconscious girl's side. "Snow? Snow, wake up!" the girl cried hysterically, "Damon, is she- is she-"

"She's alive," Damon revealed, his voice oozing with relief, "Her heartbeat's strong. C'mon, let's go to Logan before he tears the place apart. Upsy Daisy," he cooed, carrying Snow with perfect ease as though she were a delicate flower.

"Now wait just a minute here," Dean snarled, adding pressure onto the hilt of his machete, "You might be human," he pointed at Alaric, "But you two are definitely not."

John looked sickly pale all of a sudden and he turned his back on the three strangers, "Let them pass, Dean."

"Wha-"

"Don't argue with me!" John snapped angrily, "They're no danger to us. They're here for the girl, who might need medical attention. Delaying them could cost her her life. Let them go."

Grudgingly, Dean allowed them to pass, seething at the mocking smirk the guy carrying the unconscious girl gave him. The petite girl with a caramel complexion however, smiled apologetically at him and Sam and softly addressed John, "Thank you, sir," before rushing after her companions.

From afar, the Winchesters watched as the third male snatched the girl into his arm and fondly kissed her forehead, concern and relief vivid on his handsome features as they drove away.

* * *

"What the hell was that about, Dad?!" Dean snapped the second they walked into their motel room.

John met his glare squarely, "Don't use that tone of voice with me, Dean! They came to collect the girl. Monsters aren't more important than victims! Not always-"

"Dean!" Sam's face lost all color and he trembled slightly, disrupting their fight. Dean ran over to Sam's side, "Sammy, what is it? What happened?"

"It's her," he whispered, chocolate eyes wide in fright. John stood by the side, staring at his sons in bewilderment as he tried to comprehend what the hell they were talking about.

Dean, however, looked just as puzzled as John, "Her? Who her? You're not making any sense Sammy."

But it was as though Sam was lost in a world of his own, "She looked familiar. That's why I lost my concentration and Luther managed to grab ahold of me. I was busy staring at the girl. I don't know why, but she looked familiar. And then that cocky one who killed with his bare hands mentioned a 'Logan' and the girl that had the vampire drop with a glare, she-she called the cocky guy 'Damon'." Sam finally met Dean's eyes, and the fear reflected his, " _She's the one we've been looking for_! The girl Luther kept hostage! She's the girl from my vision!"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore, slamming his hand into the wall, "You mean to tell me, after one week of searching, she was right in front of us and we _let her go_! We'll never find her now!" he yelled.

Finally, John allowed himself to be known, a million emotions consuming him at the same time, though he was only able to demand one thing, " _What visions_?!"

 **A/N:** **I hope you enjoyed this lonngggg chapter after months of absence!**

 **(1) The plot thickens now! Did you like how I incorporated the Scooby Gang with the Winchesters? (2) So this event takes place in** _ **Dead Man's Blood**_ **of SPN for those who are curious. (3) I brought back Joshua Reeves & the dynamic with the step-monster and evil stepsisters will return next chapter. (4) Did anyone notice the reference I made regarding Cinderella? Instead of leaving behind a glass slipper, Snow left behind a Christian Louboutin, 21st century style. LOL! (5) Did you like the changes Snow made? Like how she had made it possible for Matt to escort Caroline? And Tyler became an escort as well? While Tyler is NOT in the top five or even my top ten favorites of TVD and TO Universe, I believe Tyler needs some loving and who knows, maybe Snow could change him for the better. (6) Did anyone see John Gilbert's speech coming? They're related by marriage? **_**What**_ **?** _ **How**_ **? That's a story for another time… I need to keep you guys on your toes. XD (7) Regarding Snow's powers… What are they? …Why does she have them? …What is she? ...What other powers does she have (if she has any more powers)? Those are answers for another time. As the story progresses you'll find out & please don't hate me *ducking rotten tomatoes* but I already have half the story mapped out, so… those answers won't be revealed **_**completely**_ **until Season 4 of TVD (which will be happening at around Season 5 of SPN). Gotta love me, LOL! Please don't hate me! I promise it'll be worth it.**

 **We're so close to season 2 I cannot wait! So I have a poll for my dear readers: Katherine Pierce, should she be a friend, enemy or frenemy to Snow? &&& Richard Lockwood and Mason Lockwood: should both of them die, none of them die, or just one of them? If one, then which brother would you prefer to survive? Lemme know. **

**R &R.**


End file.
